Eternity In Fifteen Days
by Conman17
Summary: BeastBoy is diagnosed with a deadly cancer. He has, at most, fifteen days to live. Raven has always known she felt differently about BeastBoy, but never planned on telling him. Until now. With a limited amount of time left, Raven must find a way to tell BeastBoy how she feels. Together, they go on an emotional roller-coaster. Raven must act. Quickly.
1. Chapter 1

_**Day 1**_

Raven woke up early Saturday morning. All was quiet. She sat up and stretched. "I wonder what kind of torturous day we'll have today." she said to herself. If only she knew. She got up and put a hand towards her bed. Black energy surrounded her sheets, and they folded themselves neatly on her bed. She went out into the quiet hallway of Titans Tower. As she was passing Starfire's room, Starfire's thoughts burst into Raven's mind. Oh what a glorious day it will be! Perhaps myself and friend Raven will go to the mall of shopping. her thoughts said. Raven groaned. It was too early to have Starfire happily babbling about who knows what. She quickened her pace until she got to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and locked it. She stared blankly at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said. Her hair began straightening out into its standard form. She half smiled. Then, she was startled by someone pounding on the bathroom door. _**"**_Yo Raven! Are you done yet?! Some of us need to get our day started!" Cyborgs voice bellowed through the door. Raven cringed. It was too early to have Cyborg shouting at you like it was a party. She sighed and opened the door. Cyborg stood in the doorway. "What up girl!?" he said, grinning. Raven walked past him, and said nothing. Cyborg scowled, and then went into the bathroom. Finding the kitchen empty, Raven stood at the kitchen table and put her hands up. A box of Bat-o's moved themselves out of the cupboard, and the milk out of the fridge. She poured herself her standard cup of cereal, and then put the ingredients back. As she slowly chewed her cereal, Robin came into the kitchen. "Morning Raven." he said. Raven didn't respond. Robin put two slices of bread in the toaster and pushed the handle down. When it was done, he sat down at the table across from Raven. Knowing Raven would not say anything, he was quiet. Until Starfire floated into the kitchen. "Greetings friends! It is a wonderful morning, yes?!" she said. Raven wanted to bang her head on the table. "Starfire, it's too early. Could you _please _keep it down?" she said. Starfire's smile vanished, and she blushed. Then she turned to Robin. "Surely you are in higher of spirits?" she asked. Robin looked at her. "Star, as long as you're here I'm always in high spirits." he said. Starfire blushed at the sound of her nickname, Star. Cyborg walked into the kitchen and yawned, rather loudly. "EEEyawwwwwn!" That was the last straw. Raven stood up, knocking her chair onto the floor. Without looking at Cyborg, she developed a strand of duct tape out of thin air, and smacked it over Cyborgs mouth. He pulled it off easily. "I get the idea." he said quietly. "Good." Raven said, scowling. Robin looked around. "Hey, where's BeastBoy? He's usually the first one in here." Hearing this, Raven looked up from her cereal. It was true, BeastBoy was not with them. "I'll go get him!" Cyborg said, and walked off in the direction of BeastBoy's room. Raven, Starfire, and Robin followed. When they approached BeastBoy's door, Cyborg knocked. "Yo BB, you in there?!" After a minute, they heard a groan. Cyborg looked at Robin, who motioned for him to enter. Cyborg opened BeastBoy's door. BeastBoy was crouched over on his bed, with his face in the trashcan. "Everything looks normal, just BeastBoy putting his face where it belongs." Raven said, finally waking up. Robin shot her a look. Raven hid her face under the hood of her cloak. BeastBoy groaned again. "BeastBoy, are the good feelings with you?" Starfire asked. In response, BeastBoy threw up. He looked up from the trash can when he was finished. Even Raven gasped. He looked miserable. His eyes were bloodshot, and half closed. His hair was a mess, and so were his clothes. "I...not...well." he struggled to speak. He tried to focus on his friends. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide. "Aah!" He jumped backwards, falling off his bed onto the floor. Raven suppressed a snicker, although she was worried about him. Starfire helped him back onto his bed. BeastBoy started to speak, but Starfire shushed him. "Do not speak, for you are not well and in need of rest." she said. "We better take him to the doctor." Robin said. "Titans, Go!"

**. . .**

In the waiting room of the Jump City Medical Clinic, BeastBoy had passed out onto Raven's lap. Of course, Raven had some objection, but since BeastBoy was ill, she let it go. She wasn't completely heartless. When the nurse came out to get them, Raven carried BeastBoy using her dark powers. She carefully set him down onto the examining table. "So, BeastBoy is sick with something, but we don't know what. This morning, when we all came in his room, he jumped and fell off the bed." Cyborg told the nurse. "Was he aware of your presence in the room?" the nurse asked. Cyborg nodded. While the nurse continued to jot down some notes, Starfire asked Raven, "Could you not use your healing powers to heal friend BeastBoy?" Raven looked up from under her hood. She hadn't thought of that. "After we figure out what is wrong with him. I don't know where the problem is." she replied. As Raven pulled out her book, the doctor entered the room. "I'm Dr. Zownkaski. It is an honor to help the Teen Titans." he said, somewhat excited. "The problem is not all of us, just BeastBoy." Robin said. Dr. Zownkaski's smile faded, replaced by a serious expression. "Right, what have you seen him doing since you were aware of his sickness?" he asked. "He was throwing up, and his face looked really bad. He fell off the bed after we entered, and on the way here, he passed out into Raven's lap." Cyborg said, gesturing to Raven. The doctor turned to Raven. "Did you notice any shaking, sweat, or unusual temperature?" he asked her. Without looking up from the book she brought with her, she replied, "He was sweating, and shaking slightly, but his temperature felt normal." The doctor put down his pencil. After doing the regular checkup things, like listening to BeastBoy's heart, he took the unconscious BeastBoy into the X-Ray room. Starfire looked sad. "I fear there is something terribly wrong with BeastBoy." she said. "There'd better not be, him and I had plans for a movie this afternoon." Cyborg said, trying to lighten the mood. "I tried sensing for what was wrong, but I got nothing." Raven said. "Could you reach into the doctor's thoughts and see what he thinks?" Robin asked her. Raven shrugged. She put two fingers on her forehead and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Raven's eyes opened wide, and she sent a small rush of dark energy throughout the room, knocking over pill bottles and scattering numerous papers in the process. Her eyes and mouth were open wide. "What! What's wrong?" Robin asked frantically. "BeastBoy, he's...he's got a cancerous tumor." she said, her expression unchanged. Everyone gasped. The doctor came back in, without the Titans green friend. "I have some rather bad news." the doctor said. "Your friend has cancer. There is a tumor in his stomach region, which was pushing on his stomach, causing him to throw up. We can operate and take the tumor out, but that won't do much except extend his life for a week or two. He only would have about fifteen day's left." he finished. Everyone had a look of shock on their face. "Surely this is a joke, sir." Starfire said, her voice slightly higher than usual. "My orange dear, I wish it was. But he has a rare kind of cancer that is incurable. After the operation, he will have fifteen days." the doctor said. Robin stood up slowly. "Do the operation, we'll pay for it, no matter what the cost." he said. "As you wish. We'll have him transferred to Jump City hospital, but you four will have to return home. Your presence is not allowed for this special operation." the doctor finished. None of the Titans liked that idea. Raven stood up and grabbed the doctor by his collar. "What do you mean, we can't be there? We _have _to be there!" she growled. She was surprised by her reaction to the news. "Raven..." Robin warned. Raven sighed, and released her grip. The doctor fell against the wall, struggling to breath. "I'm sorry, but, th...those are the rules." he choked. Robin opened the door. "All right, have him transported to Titans Tower as soon as possible. Let's go Titans." he said, sounding angry. When they got out into the parking lot, Cyborg pounded his hand on the hood of the T-Mobile. "Who does that guy think he is?! Telling us we can't be there!" he shouted. "Easy Cyborg, if you can't handle yourself, maybe Raven should drive." Robin said. "No...no, I'll be alright, just upset." Cyborg said, trying to calm down. He got in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. As Raven got in her spot in the back seat, she didn't say so, but she felt alone without BeastBoy next to her. Cyborg backed out and squealed onto the road. Everyone was quiet on the way back to the Tower.

**. . .**

Since the first day they met, Raven had known she felt differently about BeastBoy more than anyone else, but she didn't know why. As far as everyone knew, she didn't really like BeastBoy, but the truth was, she thought he was a good friend. Sure, he was obnoxious at times, and he had his quirks, but Raven didn't mind as much as everyone thought. When BeastBoy returned to Titans Tower via ambulance, all he did was sleep for the first day. While he did so, Raven spent most of her time in her room trying to think of something special she could do with him before he...was gone. Raven sighed. She didn't want to think that far ahead. She left her room and walked down the hall to BeastBoy's room. She entered, making sure to be quiet, and, after making sure he was asleep, sat on the edge of his bed. She looked at him. He was so quiet, so lifeless. He was never like this. Raven put her hand on BeastBoy's shoulder. She though back of all the adventures the Titans had together. BeastBoy and Cyborg finding her portal mirror, and going into her mind, discovering all the personalities she had. Fighting Slade, Brother Blood, The Brain, and finding out that he had been a member of the Doom Squad. The more she thought back, she realized BeastBoy had been in every fight, adventure, and event the Titans had ever been in. The thought of the Titans without him simply proved too much for Raven. She really tried not to, but her feelings were too strong. As the tears started to roll down her cheeks, she thought about how she had been so mean to him when all he was trying to do was have some fun. Why? Why had she been so mean? She stroked BeastBoy's face with the back of her hand as she began sobbing. It took all her power to not let her emotions take control of her, but she didn't want to hurt him anymore. As BeastBoy started to stir, Raven ran out of his room, tears falling on the floor all the way back to her room. Not two seconds after her door had closed, all the power inside her let loose. Black energy shot in all directions from her hands, knocking over her books, ripping sheets off her bed, tearing curtains off the window, and knocking over all her furniture. She couldn't stop it. A streak of energy burst out of her window, breaking it in the process. Another streak slammed into her bedroom door, blowing it off its track, tossing it into the hall. But when a streak hit her mirror, bounced off, and hit her squarely in the head, all the black energy vanished. She fell to the floor, knocked out by her angered emotions. Cyborg, who had been walking down the hall when Raven's door was blown off its track, peeked around doorway into her room. Starfire, also startled by the explosion, followed Cyborg into Raven's room. "Somebody had a spazz attack." He picked up Raven and put her on her bed. Then he stood up and looked around Raven's room, looking at all the debris. As he began picking up Raven's furniture and setting it in its proper place, which only he and BeastBoy knew, because they had been in her room before, a voice stopped him in his tracks. "What's with all the noise?" Starfire and Cyborg turned to look at the doorway, and seeing a limp, weak, tired BeastBoy standing there, dropped everything they were doing and went over to him. Well, Starfire flew over and picked him up off the ground in a bone crushing hug. "Friend BeastBoy, you are well! We all had worries about you!" she squealed. BeastBoy began screaming in pain. "Star, stop! You're hurting him badly!" Cyborg said, running over. Starfire stopped and gently set him on Raven's bed next to Raven. "I'm sorry; I failed to remember his recent surgery in my joy of seeing him!" Starfire babbled, almost too ashamed to show her face. BeastBoy opened his eyes and looked at Raven lying next to him, still asleep. "Just what I've always dreamed of, a nap with Raven." he joked weakly. "Hush your mouth, Beastman; you need to save your energy." Cyborg said. "We dare not move him from Raven's bed, for he is still too fragile." Starfire said. She gently put a pillow behind BeastBoy to prop him up. "Can I get anything to assist your healing?" she asked. BeastBoy shook his head. "Just some quiet so I can rest." he said. Nodding, Cyborg and Starfire exited Raven's room. Cyborg picked up her door and placed it back in its frame. BeastBoy looked around. He was in Raven's room. With Raven. Alone. He almost couldn't believe it. He glanced at Raven lying beside him. He hoped she didn't hurt him for being in her room. He reached a hand towards her and stroked her hair. That was enough to wake her up. She opened her eyes a little, and looked at BeastBoy. "What the..." she shouted, and fell off her bed. BeastBoy had to laugh. "Haha! Smooth Raven!" he said, then grabbed his side in pain. "What do you think you're doing..." Raven began, but seeing him holding his side in pain, a look of fear on his face, her expression softened, and she stopped talking. "Don't hurt me, please!" BeastBoy cried. Raven felt bad for scaring him, and being ready to smack him. "It's alright BeastBoy, I'm not going to hurt you." she said softly. "You, you're not?" BeastBoy asked, a look of disbelief on his face. Raven smiled and shook her head. "I just want to make my friend feel better while you still..." Raven stopped herself before she made BeastBoy aware of his limited lifetime. "While I still?" BeastBoy asked. "While you still rest in my room." Raven said, quickly covering up her tracks. "Oh, well, thanks." BeastBoy said, still looking at her suspiciously. Raven sat down on the edge of her bed next to BeastBoy. "Listen, BeastBoy, there's something I need to tell you, that I've never told anyone." she said reluctantly. "Yes?" BeastBoy asked. Raven hesitated. "I..." but, before she could finish, Raven was interrupted by Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. "Hey, Raven, we got to go, the Hive is out again terrorizing the town." Robin said. Raven got up. BeastBoy started to get out of bed, but Raven almost shoved him back into her bed. "You need to stay here. Don't worry about us." she said. What she really wanted to say, for some reason, was "Don't worry about _me._" BeastBoy started to protest. "Aw come on Raven, I'm fine!" he said. Then, he doubled over in waves of dizziness. "I don't think so." Cyborg said. They all left Raven's room and shut the door behind them. As they got into the T-Mobile, Cyborg tried to lift everyone's spirits. "_So, _what were you two _doing _in there? Huh? Huh?" he said, with a fake grin. Raven growled. Cyborg new well enough to shut up. He continued driving in silence. When they got to the scene, they were met by Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. There were multiple small fires, chunks of buildings here and there, and broken windows. "Well, if it isn't my least favorite Titans!" Jinx growled. "Oh, well see how you like us after _this!_" Cyborg said, transforming his left arm into a gun. He fired several shots at Jinx, knocking her off her feet onto the ground. Cyborg was about to fire again, when he was swept off his feet by a long, mechanical, spider like leg. "Hands off, ya big metal trash heap!" Gizmo yelled. He raised one of his four metal legs and plunged it down towards Cyborg. He rolled out of the way just in time. _**CRUNCH!**_ The metal leg plunged into the concrete, breaking up the ground around it. Starfire took the opportunity to shoot Gizmo's computer pack that controlled all of his gadgets. It exploded off of Gizmo's back in a green, fiery inferno. "Hey, quit it!" Gizmo hollered, already knowing he was defeated. Robin jumped at Mammoth with his staff in hand. "_**HI-YAA! **_Take this!" Robin shouted, striking Mammoth multiple times in the head with the staff. Mammoth stumbled a few steps back, then picked a light pole right out of the ground, and swung it at Robin. _**CRACK! **_Robin went sailing across to the other side of the street, where he slammed into a building. "Robin!" Starfire yelled. She turned towards Mammoth, her eyes glowing a raging, fiery green. "You have injured Robin! You will pay now!" she yelled. She threw starbolt after starbolt at Mammoth, until he fell backwards onto a car, and went unconscious. "Two down, one to go." Raven said, wanting to get the fight over with so she could go back to BeastBoy. They all turned to Jinx, who was standing twenty feet away. She raised her hands in the air, and plunged her pink energy into the ground, throwing a wave of street in the Titans direction. "Titans, Go!" Robin yelled. They scattered in all directions, avoiding the concrete wave. Cyborg opened fire. Jinx back flipped to avoid Cyborgs fire. "Nice try, tin man!" she cackled. But she spoke to soon. Raven, who had come up behind her, used her dark energy to strike Jinx in the back of the head with a rather large stone. Jinx moaned, then fell forward flat onto the ground. The police arrived at that instant. "Thanks Titans, we'll take it from here!" said the chief. The Titans jumped into the T-Mobile and headed off back to Titans Tower.

**. . .**

As soon as they arrived, Raven jumped out and went straight to her room to check on BeastBoy. He was still in bed, zoning out. He snapped out of it when she entered. "What happened to you?" he asked, noticing Raven's bruised, dirty cloak and skin. "Fight with the Hive, remember?" she said. "Oh yeah." BeastBoy said. Raven looked at the clock. It was 8:00pm. BeastBoy had fallen asleep suddenly. She sat on her bed and pulled out her photo album from her shelf across the room. She began flipping through it, looking at all the pictures of the Titans doing things together. Raven turned to her favorite picture. It was a picture of her and BeastBoy. BeastBoy had his arm around her, and she was doing rabbit ears above his head. A rare, memorable moment. She smiled and put the photo album away. She glanced at BeastBoy, who was breathing quietly. Raven wished it was all a lie. Just yesterday she told BeastBoy she was going to kill him, and now, she felt terrible. _I didn't mean it. I was just mad. _She thought. She left her room and walked towards the kitchen. Robin and Starfire where there. "How is he?" Robin asked. "Sleeping. He's probably exhausted from being sick, and the operation." Raven said, plopping herself in a chair. "I just don't get it. Yesterday, he was his old self. Today, he's scheduled to die." she said. "Agreed. BeastBoy was in his usual mood all of the yesterday." Starfire said. "All we can really do is help him enjoy the time he has left." Robin said. Raven didn't like the sound of that. _The time he has left._ She never thought she'd hear something like that. Especially about BeastBoy. She quickly stood up and walked out of the kitchen. She entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face, hoping to wake herself up from this bad dream. No luck. It wasn't a dream. This was real.

**. . .**

It was nine in the evening. Raven yawned and headed towards her room. She quietly opened the door as not to wake BeastBoy. She sat on the edge of her bed, watching BeastBoy. _He looks so content, just sleeping in my bed. Like a young child. They don't know what their life brings. Neither does BeastBoy. Nobody knows. _She thought. He didn't know he was not going to live for more than a couple weeks. Unless the doctor was wrong. Raven hoped he was. She stretched and gently laid on the edge of her bed. As she closed her eyes, she vowed to herself she would make BeastBoy's last days his best, although she didn't know exactly why she felt compelled to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 2**_

Raven woke up early the next morning. She had slept in her room, on the edge of her bed. She pulled her bed covers over BeastBoy to keep him warm, then she went up on the roof to meditate. It was still dark out. She folded her legs and began floating in the air. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." she repeated. All was peaceful until she was pulled out of meditation by hearing a door open. She stood up and looked behind her. BeastBoy was coming through the roof door. Raven walked over to him. "What are you doing up here?! You should be in bed!" she hissed. BeastBoy yawned. "I know, but I'm bored, and I saw you come up here." he said. Raven raised an eyebrow. BeastBoy had gotten his sick body out of bed just to spend some time with her. "Come on, we can watch the sunrise from over here." Raven said, walking to the east side of the roof. She sat down, and BeastBoy sat down next to her. As the first light peeked over the horizon, Raven noticed BeastBoy was shivering. It _was_ somewhat chilly out that morning. She scooted closer to him and swung the left side of her cloak around him. "Better?" she asked. "Much. Thank you." BeastBoy said, eying Raven closely. As the sun continued to come up over the edge of Jump City, BeastBoy yawned, and leaned his head against Raven's shoulder. He had fallen asleep. Raven pulled her cloak over him to keep him warm. She lay down on the roof, gently laying BeastBoy down next to her. Her cloak was like a giant blanket covering the two of them together. She too, fell asleep a few minutes later. Cyborg came up some minutes later, and stretched. When he saw BeastBoy and Raven huddled together under Raven's cloak, he almost burst out laughing. "Ooh, the rest of the Titans just got to see this." he said to himself, going back down into the tower. He woke Robin and Starfire up and told them they just had to come up on the roof. "This better be worth it." Robin said, still half asleep. "Agreed." Starfire yawned. "Trust me, this is a once in a lifetime sight right here." Cyborg said. When they got up onto the roof, Cyborg pointed at BeastBoy and Raven. Robin just stood there with his mouth open, and Starfire was watching them contently with a huge smile on her face. "That is the sweetest of things." she said. "We better move them inside." Robin said, eying the rain clouds on the horizon. Together, they gently picked up Raven and BeastBoy and took them back inside.

**. . .**

Raven woke up to find herself in her bed with BeastBoy, both under the covers together. She didn't know how they got there, but sleeping with BeastBoy had not been her full intention. BeastBoy was still asleep. Getting up, she noticed the rain pelting her window. She quietly left her room and went down into the living room. When she got there, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were all waiting for her on the couch. "_So_, what was _that _all about?" Cyborg asked, smiling. Raven realized they must have found her and BeastBoy on the roof and taken them inside. She looked out the window as a gentle spring rain came down. "Nothing, I was just meditating, and he wanted to be up there with me." she said innocently. "And not only did you let him, but you both fell asleep under your cloak with him." Robin said. "Ugh." Raven rolled her eyes. She went into the kitchen. Everyone followed her. Raven opened the refrigerated door and looked for something to eat. Cyborg sniffed loudly. Raven ignored him, and continued to look for something BeastBoy would want for breakfast. In a way, Raven felt like BeastBoy's nurse. She wanted to take care of him. She took some leftover vegan pizza and sprinted towards BeastBoy's room, desperate to avoid everyone's teasing before she lost it. She entered her room and locked the door behind her, then turned her attention to BeastBoy. He was still asleep. Raven went over to him, and gently woke him up. He slightly opened his eyes and looked at Raven. "Morning Rave." he whispered. Raven smiled. "You should eat." she said. "Thanks, but I was thinking to myself yesterday, you know what I'd like to try?" BeastBoy said. Raven shook her head. "Some of your herbal tea." BeastBoy finished. Raven's jaw nearly hit the ground. "_You _want some herbal tea?" she asked, dismayed. BeastBoy nodded. "I know you like it, and you've been so nice to me for some reason, I wanted to pay you back." he said. Raven blushed. "That's sweet BeastBoy, but you don't have to pay me. I'm being nice to you because I'm your friend." she said. BeastBoy raised an eyebrow. "The way you've been caring for me, and letting me use _your _bed, in _your _room. It's so unusual for you." BeastBoy said. Raven sighed. "Listen, BeastBoy, there is something I need to tell you." she said. BeastBoy's other eyebrow went up. "I never planned on telling anyone ever, but I think you should know. I..." Raven was interrupted again by Cyborg pounding Raven's door. "When you two are donein there, we got a villain to fight!" he said through the door. Annoyance flashed across Raven's face, then vanished. She looked at BeastBoy. "I'll be fine. Go on." BeastBoy said, motioning for her to go. Raven reluctantly pulled away and headed for the door. When she opened it, Cyborg was still standing there. "Come on Rave, Beastman will still be here when we return, won't ya BeastBoy?" Cyborg said. BeastBoy gave a weak thumbs up. "Alright, let's go." Cyborg said, leading Raven to the T-Mobile. As they sped through the underground tunnel leading out of Titans Tower, Raven was thinking about when she might get the chance to tell BeastBoy that she felt something without any interruptions. Then, she looked at Robin. "Why are we not telling BeastBoy of his limited days? You all act like nothing is wrong with him!" she said angrily. She could feel her rage boiling inside her. "If he knew, he would have a fit, and not look forward to anything anymore. We want him to live his last days happy." Cyborg said. Raven's eyes glowed red, and she bared her teeth. "HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE HAPPY, HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE AT ALL!" Raven snarled in her half-demon, half human voice. Everyone was terrified. Eight black arms appeared from under Raven's cloak. One lunged at Cyborg, grabbing him, and pulling him into the back seat, leaving the T-Mobile to move freely. "Raven!" Cyborg gasped, looking for something to grab onto. "Stop!" Robin said, but he too was silenced by one of Raven's black arms. The T-Mobile, free to move, began weaving in its lane. "DON'T TALK ABOUT BEASTBOY LIKE HE'S GOING TO DIE, HE CAN'T DIE!" Raven continued to growl. Starfire lunged for the steering wheel of the car, attempting to stop it, but Raven's black arms got there first. One grabbed, and then pulled, the steering wheel right out of the dashboard of the car! "That's not good!" Cyborg shouted from his held position. The T-Mobile slide sideways and then plunged into the side of a building next to the road. The Titans were all thrown by force to the front of the automobile. Raven was still raging. It was not until her head hit the dashboard of the now destroyed T-Mobile that she stopped. With an explosion of dark energy, blowing all the Titans from the car, she went quiet. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin were thrown from the T-Mobile into a small pond next to the accident area. _**SPLASH! **_Cyborg pulled himself out of the water and ran towards his wrecked car. "My baby! She's gone! Never to run again!" he hollered. Robin and Starfire came over and found Raven, bruised and bleeding in areas, inside the crashed T-Mobile. She was sobbing away, too weak from her rage to cause any more problems. She had returned to her normal form. Her cloak was ripped, and so were her clothes. "Get her back to the Tower." Robin ordered Starfire, seeing as she was the only one who could fly, and Cyborg was too busy moping over his car. Starfire picked up Raven, limp in her arms, and rushed off at light speed for Titans Tower. Robin dragged Cyborg, by foot, back to the Tower.

**. . .**

When Starfire arrived at the tower with Raven, she took Raven to her room, forgetting that BeastBoy was already there. When BeastBoy saw Starfire holding a very injured Raven, he was up and over to Starfire in two seconds flat. "What did you do to her?!" he asked, sitting up. Hearing BeastBoy's voice, Raven opened her eyes ever so slightly and weakly reached her hand towards BeastBoy. But before her hand reached him, she groaned, and closed her eyes again. Her hand dropped to her side. BeastBoy looked at Starfire. "What happened?!" he asked. "Our transportation vehicle made contact with a building. An accident, I believe you call it." Starfire said. She floated over to Raven's bed and gently set Raven down. "I must go join the fight of goodwill, but we will return later." Starfire said, and flew off. BeastBoy looked at Raven, then he went to work.

**. . .**

When Raven woke up, she was met with the biggest headache she'd ever had. She put a hand to her head and felt an icepack. She sat up and looked around. She was in her room with about twenty bandages all over her body. A brand new cloak hung at the edge of her bed. She remembered the accident, and her rage. Her door opened, and BeastBoy came in with a tray of herbal tea and a cookie. "Good, you're up. I was really worried about you." he said. He set the tray down on her bed and looked at her. She looked like a freak job. "How did I get in here, and why aren't you in bed resting?" Raven asked. "Starfire brought you home, and I fixed you up." BeastBoy said. "You should still be in bed resting, you're not fully healed." Raven said. BeastBoy snorted. "I'm in better shape than you are." he said. Raven looked down, examining her body. She had a cast on one leg, and various scars and cuts in other places. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself." she said. She put both of her hands on her injured leg, and a bright white glow came from them. After a minute, the cast dissolved, and Raven's leg was fully healed. BeastBoy held out the plate and cup. Raven hesitated, then took the cookie and cup from him. She quietly sipped her tea and nibbled on her cookie. When she was done, she leaned back and heaved a sigh. "Thank you." she said. BeastBoy nodded, and left Raven to herself. Raven was being bombarded with thoughts. Why had she been so angry at the suggestion of BeastBoy's death? If someone was talking about the death of Cyborg or Robin, she wouldn't have been devilishly angry. She shook her head and went back to sleep.

**. . .**

Starfire and Robin sat together on the couch, deciding what to do with Raven. Cyborg joined them. "I don't know about you two, but _I _think Raven has more than a _thing _for BeastBoy, if you know what I mean." he said, wiggling his eyebrow. "Agreed. Friend Raven seemed most upset at the mention of BeastBoy's nonexistence." Starfire said. Robin got an idea. "I know. BeastBoy seems well enough, and Raven can heal herself, so why don't we go to the beach tomorrow, and maybe stop by at the amusement park? It will clear both of their minds of troubled thoughts." he said. Starfire's Emerald eyes lit up like light bulbs. "Joy! We will have the greatest of times!" she said. She hovered to her room to get some things ready. Cyborg looked at Robin. "I know why you suggested the beach." he said expectantly. Robin looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. Cyborg just looked at him, waiting for Robin to give in. "_Fine. _I want to see Starfire in a swim-suit again! Is that too much to ask?" Robin said, exasperated. Cyborg just chuckled and walked out of the room. He stopped in front of Raven's room and pounded on the door. He heard an irritated "_What!?", _then Raven opened the door. "We were thinking about heading down to the beach tomorrow. You want in?" Cyborg asked, showing a toothy grin. "I don't think BeastBoy is well enough to go." Raven said, folding her arms. Cyborg's grin faded. "Psh! He's fine! Don't worry! So, you in or what?" he asked impatiently. Raven thought for a moment. "Fine. But if BeastBoy gets tired, we leave." she said, then slammed the door in Cyborg's face. "He's not the one who got injured in a T-Mobile accident of their own fault!" Cyborg hollered through the door, then bolted down the hall before Raven could open her door again. He stopped when he got to the kitchen and yawned. It was getting late. The eventful day had worn all the Titans out. Robin walked in the kitchen. "You're still up? I figured I was the only one still awake." he said. "Yeah, I won't be up much longer. I was just telling Raven about the beach idea." Cyborg said. "Oh. Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Robin said, walking off towards his room. "Yeah." Cyborg said, turning off the kitchen light. He walked to his room, and sat on his charging platform. As he plugged the power-cord into himself, he was grateful that he couldn't get cancer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 3**_

The following morning, all the Titans woke up early for their day at the beach. When they were fully packed, they boarded a city bus to the beach, seeing as the T-Mobile was still being repaired. When they stepped out onto the gravel road that led to the beach, the sun was just coming over the horizon. As they approached the beach, the sun's unbearable light blasted into all the Titan's faces. BeastBoy began screaming and running about. "It burns! I've gone blind! I can't see!" he hollered. He was about to continue his riot, but Robin grabbed the back of BeastBoy's shirt collar. "Relax, it's not _that _bad." BeastBoy stopped freaking out, and returned to the group. To their pleasure, the beach was deserted. Raven set up a chair and umbrella, while all the other Titans changed into their swim suits. Except Cyborg, who was too busy clucking his tongue at Robin to notice everyone else changing. "You think you're something special for coming up with the idea of the beach, don't you? Well, just remember, I know the _real _reason you wanted to come here." he said, nodding in Starfire's direction. Robin looked her way, and his jaw dropped. Starfire had changed into a beautiful two piece bathing suit colored purple, and to Robin's enjoyment, it revealed much more of her skin than normal. _Stop. Staring. Maintain. Control!_ Robin ordered himself. But he couldn't stop looking at Starfire. When she noticed Robin staring at her, she blushed and looked down at the ground. Cyborg smacked Robin in the back, knocking him out of his trance. "You know, it's considered _impolite _to stare at someone." he said. "Why don't you shut up." Robin grumbled. When he looked back in Starfire's direction, she was gone. Robin looked around, but did not see her. A hand gently tapped his shoulder. He turned and found Starfire beside him. "ARRGH!" Robin fell backwards into the sand. "Robin! I am sorry! Are you okay?" Starfire asked, surprised at Robin's reaction. Robin groaned and got up. "I'm fine. Let's go have some fun." he said, taking off his shirt.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, BeastBoy had changed into his swim gear as well. When he saw Raven sitting in her chair, reading a book, he scowled. _Can't she ever have fun?_ he thought to himself. "Come on Raven! Let's go swimming! I'll race ya!" he said, walking over to her. "No thanks." she said, not looking up from her book. BeastBoy was getting impatient. "Oh come on! Leave your stupid book to itself for once and have some fun! I'm not going to be here forever, ya know." he said. Hearing this, Raven shuddered. "Fine." she said.She stood up and set her book on the chair. She unbuttoned the pendant that holds her cloak together and let it fall off of her. What no one knew until now, was that Raven was wearing a black one piece swimsuit. It didn't look much different from her normal black suit, but it was somehow sexier. BeastBoy stood there for a moment, staring at Raven's body. Raven realized she was blushing. _Dammit! Stop blushing! Don't show your emotions! _She cursed herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by BeastBoy's voice. "Okay. Uh, you wanna go in the water? Or something?" BeastBoy asked. Raven grabbed BeastBoy's arm and pulled him towards the water, not wanting him to see her face. "Hey Raven! I'll race ya to that rock!" BeastBoy said, pointing to a rock about five hundred feet away. Raven almost, almost smiled. "Fine." she sighed. "Ready. Set. Go!" BeastBoy said, morphing into a dolphin, then taking off like a streak toward the rock. "Hey! You didn't say it wasn't going to be a fair race!" Raven shouted. _Fine, I'll just fly to the rock. If BeastBoy can shape shift, I should be able to fly. _Raven took off out of the water and rushed through the air in pursuit of BeastBoy. She was about to pass him, and win the race, until she was hit in the head with an object. Startled, Raven fell out of the air and landed in the water with a _**SPLASH! **_Upon resurfacing, she looked around. A beach ball was floating near her. "My bad Raven!" Cyborg said, guffawing. Raven looked at BeastBoy, who was sitting on the rock, breathing heavily. She quickly swam over to him. "You okay?" she asked. BeastBoy nodded. Raven waded back to shore, while BeastBoy swam over to Robin and Starfire, who were having a contest of who could hold their breath the longest. Cyborg was nowhere to be seen. Eventually, everyone's hunger got the best of them. As Starfire sat down on a picnic table, she asked, "Who had the duty of preserving the fresh food for our day of fun?" Everyone looked around. "Well, that would be Cyborg's job." BeastBoy said, rolling his eyes in thought of Cyborg's non vegan friendly food. "Soooo, where is he?" Raven asked. BeastBoy shrugged. "Beats me. I'll go get the food!" he said, heading off towards the other side of the beach, where he had left the food. Raven looked around. Starfire and Robin were having a somewhat flirtatious conversation, Cyborg was still nowhere to be found, and BeastBoy was off getting the food. _I wonder of BeastBoy needs any help with the food basket. Maybe I should help him. _Raven thought to herself. _Nah, he's probably got it covered. He does have those big, strong – SHUT UP! _Raven's body jerked upright as she realized what she was about to think. Starfire and Robin looked at her, and then went back to their conversation. _How did I almost think that? I'm not thinking of that. I'm not thinking of that. _Raven told herself. As BeastBoy set the food basket on the table, Raven spoke. "I'm, uh, not hungry anymore. I need to go meditate." She left the table and went over to the water. BeastBoy shrugged and began handing out food.

**. . .**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven quietly repeated to herself. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. The smell of the food had gotten to her. As she joined the rest of the Titans, a particular cheery voice spoke her name. "Friend Raven?" Starfire asked. Raven's eyebrow twitched. "What?" she said. Starfire continued. "I was hoping maybe tomorrow you could accompany me to the mall of shopping?" she finished, hope in her eyes. _Why?! Why does she always want me to come?! Can't she ever do anything by herself? _Raven thought. "I guess. She sighed. "If...BeastBoy will come too." she added without thinking. BeastBoy's jaw dropped. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Since when do _you _want _me _to go anywhere with you?" BeastBoy said. Raven didn't reply, just looked down at her food. "Joy! BeastBoy and friend Raven will accompany me to the mall of shopping tomorrow! What fun!" Starfire said, smiling. Raven wanted to hide her face under her cloak, but she couldn't because she was still in her swimsuit. Robin's eyebrow descending, he spoke. "Well, I guess that will give me time to fix the Titan elevator." Raven snorted. After they finished their breakfast, BeastBoy stood up. "Well, ladies and gents, let's hit the amusement park! Something tells me Raven wants another stuffed chicken!" he said, looking at Raven out of the corner of his eye. Raven had tossed the first chicken BeastBoy had won her in the trash. "Did it ever occur to you that there might be an animal _other _than a chicken I might even have the _slightest_ interest in?" she asked, thinking of Pretty Pretty Pegasus. Robin snickered loudly.

**. . .**

After the Titans changed back into their normal clothes, they walked onto the amusement park boardwalk. Starfire and Robin went towards the arcade, while BeastBoy went to win Raven another stuffed animal, leaving Raven by herself. She sighed and sat on the nearest bench. "Hey! I know you! Crow, right?" asked a girl in her late teens. "_Raven._" said Raven flatly. "Oh, right. You're part of the Titans aren't you? Man, I would give millions to get in with you guys, just to spend a day or two with BeastBoy." said the girl dreamily. Raven's eyebrow began twitching again. "Why? What's so special about _him_?" she asked. The teenager looked at Raven in surprise. "Everything! He's funny, cute, strong, caring, and he can morph! That's so..." the girl was cut off by Raven standing up very quickly, her face inches from the girls. "He's not here. Now, if you don't mind, I would like some peace and quiet." she said, in an agitated tone of monotone voice. The girl took a few steps backwards and raised her hands in defense. "All right, all right. Sheesh." she said, walking away. Raven slowly sat back down, watching the girl intently until she was out of sight. _What just happened? I got angry at a girl for talking about BeastBoy? Why should I care what anyone says about him? _Raven thought to herself. But just thinking about how that girl adored BeastBoy so much gave Raven an emotion she wasn't extremely familiar with. Jealousy. She stood up and went to find BeastBoy, whom she found at the ring toss game. She watched him silently as he gently threw a ring forward. It bounced off one glass bottle, and anchored itself around another. "Yes!" BeastBoy said, still unaware of Raven's presence. The man running the game gave BeastBoy a medium sized stuffed spider. "Dude! I can totally win some friend points from Raven when I give her this!" he said. He turned around, and walked right into Raven. She fell backwards, onto the wooden boardwalk. She was about to tell him off, but some feeling made her stop. BeastBoy went pale. "Oh, Raven. How long have you been standing here?" he asked, turning red. "Long enough for you to knock me over like a stack of cards." Raven growled. BeastBoy turned even redder. "Heh heh. Sorry. Maybe I can make it up to you." he said. Suddenly, a thought entered Raven's mind. _You could ask him to make it up to you by asking him to give you a – NO! _Raven quickly shut out the unwanted thought in her head. Where were these unwanted thoughts coming from? "With this!" BeastBoy finished, holding out the stuffed spider like a trophy. Raven looked at him curiously. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. BeastBoy shrugged. "You're my friend. Friend's give each other things. Come on. Let's go find Robin and Starfire. I think Cyborg may have gone back to the tower for some reason." BeastBoy said. Raven nodded. They walked into the arcade to find a rather large crowd gathered around the Dance A Thon Machine. BeastBoy and Raven pushed their way through the crowd and saw what everyone was looking at. Robin and Starfire were going wild on dual dance pads. They had chosen a two person dance of extreme difficulty. Starfire's hair was a mess, and at one point, Robin's cape flew over his head, causing him to fall off the pad, and end the game. Raven wanted to join BeastBoy in laughter, but didn't allow herself to do so. Robin jumped up, adjusting his cape like nothing went wrong. "Hey guys, when did you get here?" he said, hoping they hadn't seen him fall. "A few minutes ago." Raven said, snickering slightly. An exhausted Starfire joined Robin's side. "The new level of difficulty has exhausted my body. Can we go home now?" she said, tiredly fixing her hair. Robin nodded. As they walked back to the Tower, Starfire had found her energy replenished slightly from the setting sun, and was now yakking at a nonstop rate. "It was a joyous time, friend Raven! We did the competing with many others, who did not have our level of skillfulness." she said. Raven, who was about ready to strangle Starfire, changed the conversation. "Hey, uh, anyone seen Cyborg?" she asked quickly, interrupting Starfire, whose smile had vanished. "No, not since this morning." Robin said. "I told you, he probably went back to the tower early to fix the T-Mobile or something." BeastBoy said.

**. . .**

After everyone reached the tower, BeastBoy had gone into his room, then abruptly thrown up. He was now hanging his head over the toilet, with Raven, who had volunteered to keep him company. "Raven, you don't need to waste your time with me. I'm sure you have better things to do." BeastBoy groaned. Raven put her hand on BeastBoy's shoulder. "No, I don't. I'm quite happy sitting here." she said. BeastBoy threw up again. Raven was getting concerned about her friend. His cancerous condition had seemed to improve, but now it had returned. After BeastBoy had finished, Raven helped him to his bed, and she tucked him in. BeastBoy looked at her through half closed eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he eventually asked. Raven tried to think of an answer, but couldn't come up with one. "Just because." she said, closing his door. As she walked down the hall, she heard Robin and Starfire talking. She paused to listen. Robin was speaking; "No matter how well BeastBoy seems at any given time, we have to remember he is still sick, and only has a number of days left, unless the doctor can do something." Raven stood still, continuing to listen. "It is true, he seemed very high in spirits earlier today, but now he has returned to the tossing of the cookies." Starfire said. "We need to give him no clues as to his fate, just make his last few days his best. So, hope for no crime alerts." Robin finished. Raven sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. _I feel trapped. I don't know why, but ever since BeastBoy's cancer was known, I've felt...different. s_he thought. Raven remembered what it was like, knowing about an awful fate. Her fate had been that her demonic father, Trigon, would come back on her birthday and end the world. But her friends changed it. Raven's eyes opened slightly as she realized that fate _can_ be changed. She silently walked back to her room, pondering this thought. As she passed BeastBoy's room, she stopped for a moment and stood outside his door. Then she walked to her room and went inside. She locked her door and opened the curtains hiding her window. As she opened the window, the cool, night breeze drifted over her face. Her hair swayed with the breeze. The sun had gone down. She listened to the ocean waves crashing against the stone island. How could a place so peaceful be so awful? Raven looked up at the stars in the sky, and made a wish to herself. _I wish...I wish BeastBoy would live. Please._ She decided to leave her window open, and walked back to her bed. As she sat on her bed, she took off her boots and tossed them aside. She unzipped her suit and hung it in her closet. As she put on her pajamas, she wondered what it was like to have cancer. _Probably painful at times. Part of me is glad that I didn't get the cancer, but part of me wishes it was me instead of BeastBoy. _She thought to herself. She shook her head, and got in bed. She blew her candles out with a flick of her powers. She took a deep breath, let it out, and entered the world of dreams, where nothing ever went wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day 4**_

As the sunlight beamed through Starfire's open window, she woke up. Energized by the sun, she slowly sat up and brushed the hair out of her face. As she changed out of her night clothes into her uniform, she wondered how BeastBoy was doing. She walked down the hall, putting her boots on in the process, and knocked on his door. He didn't answer. _He must still be slumbering. I shall go see if any of my other friends are up. s_he decided. Walking down to the kitchen, she heard a loud rumbling noise coming from Robin's room. Snoring. She giggled slightly, finding the noise humorous. When she arrived at the kitchen, to her disappointment, no one else was there. She sighed and went into the living room. Eventually, she was joined by Robin, who was a mess. His hair was in awful condition, and he had bags under his eye piece. Starfire suppressed a giggle, thinking Robin looked rather funny. "Robin, you have not combed your hairs. Perhaps, you are in need of the makeover?" Starfire asked. Robin looked at himself in the nearest mirror. Not wanting to hurt Starfire's feelings, he said, "Why not?", and headed for Starfire's room, and Starfire, who was filled with happiness, floated behind him. When they arrived at her room, she got all of the necessary tools for Robin's hair related predicament. She began with what looked like a comb to Robin, but he didn't think it was. She began stroking his hair with it. He leaned back and relaxed. _Man that feels good._

**. . .**

BeastBoy had been awake for the past hour, trying to work up the courage to get out of bed. Finally, he got fed up with himself and forced himself out of bed. He still felt lousy, but he had to get up either way. He didn't want his friends to worry. He put on his uniform and opened his window. The cool morning breeze and rising sun combination felt good. BeastBoy took in a deep breath, then opened his door. He heard a giggle come from Starfire's room. He walked down the hall to find Starfire's door open, so he peeked in. Robin was leaned back in a chair, and Starfire was rinsing his hair with some water. Starfire looked very pleased with herself. BeastBoy snickered, then walked down to the bathroom. He washed his face, and brushed his teeth. He was beginning to feel better. He walked to the kitchen, assuming Cyborg would be there ranting about BeastBoy's tofu stuff. But when BeastBoy got there, the kitchen was deserted. He didn't know where Cyborg was, but he was starting to get worried.

**. . .**

Raven woke up quickly, startled by a loud _**THUD! **_that came from her window. A bird had run into it. She looked at the confused bird. It was a Raven. Ironic. She quickly opened her door and looked down the hall. Nothing. She walked down to the bathroom, and closed the door. As soon as she finished brushing her teeth, there was a loud _**SCREEECH! **_ Raven quickly covered her ears. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The mirror in front of her cracked. When the screeching was through, she whipped open the door and ran to the kitchen. BeastBoy was there, calmly eating his cereal. "What was that noise?" Raven asked. BeastBoy shrugged, too tired to care. _**BANG! **_The whole room seemed to shake slightly. Raven realized the sound was coming from the basement. She opened the basement door slowly, and looked down the dark stairway. She gulped. Even Raven had to admit she was a little afraid of the musty basement. _**HISSSSSSSS! **_A loud hissing noise came from the basement, startling Raven. She crept down the stairs, peering into the darkness. As she flipped on the light, a single light bulb cast a faint light through the darkness. She then saw what had been making the noise. The gas water heater had exploded. Water and bits of the heater were all over the basement floor. Steam hissed from a small crack in the remaining structure. _I wonder what caused that? _Raven thought to herself. She switched the gas off and went back upstairs, glad to leave the basement. Robin was sitting at the kitchen table with his new hair style. Starfire had somehow increased his hair length slightly, and gave it a floppy, chilled out style. It was still wet, Raven could tell. "We, uh, have a problem." Raven said, trying to ignore Robin. Robin and BeastBoy looked at her. "The water heater has broken." she finished. BeastBoy snorted. "Not surprised. That thing is like, twenty years old." he said. "Yes, but the problem is, no one except Cyborg knows how to fix it, and he's still not back." Robin said. Starfire entered the room. "I am guilty for taking an extended shower, for I have used all the hot clear liquid." she said, blushing and looking down at the floor. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, as was her body. She looked, beautiful. After Robin stopped staring, he realized he was blushing madly. "It's not your fault, Star. The water heating unit just is out of commission, that's all." Starfire looked up, and stopped sulking. "Oh. Well, I presume that is not good either?" she asked. Raven rolled her eyes. Starfire was _so slow_ to catch on to things sometimes, like that Robin was about to wet himself if she didn't get into her regular clothes. BeastBoy got up so fast, he knocked is chair over. He rushed to the trash can, and threw up. Starfire went over to help him. A slight look of jealousy crossed Robin's face. When BeastBoy was through his latest stage of puking, Starfire began to help him up. Then her towel wrapped around her hair fell off. All of her wet, dark red hair fell out over her face. Robin whimpered quietly. Starfire tried to help BeastBoy over to the table, but he shrugged her off. "I'm fine Starfire, really. It was just some tossed cookies." BeastBoy said. "But the tossing of the cookies means you are not well." Starfire said, naturally concerned for BeastBoy's health. "Hey, does anyone want to go out for a bite to eat? I'm not really in the mood for cooking breakfast." Robin said. "I don't care." Raven said. BeastBoy nodded. "Great! We can use the...oh, wait. The T-Mobile is still being repaired, and my bike can't carry everyone." Robin said. Starfire's face light up. "I have a joyous idea! Friend Raven and I can fly, yes? Then we shall carry you to our destination." she said excitedly. Raven groaned. She knew she would end up carrying BeastBoy. "Alright! Nice thinking, Star! Who's going to carry who?" Robin asked. "I will carry Robin, if that is alright with everyone." Starfire said. Raven sighed, and walked over to BeastBoy's side. "Looks like it's you and me." she said to him. BeastBoy looked at her and winked. After the Titans got outside, Starfire grabbed Robin's waste. Raven hesitated, because she didn't know if grasping BeastBoy so tightly would hurt him in his current state. "Come on Raven. I won't bite. Probably." BeastBoy said, showing his teeth. "Shut up." Raven said, grabbing his waist. Starfire and Raven gently pulled their passengers into the air, and headed for the pizzeria. When they arrived, they took their usual position on the roof tables. Robin twirled the salt shaker around, getting bored. Eventually, a waitress came over to take their order. "Ohmygawd! It's, like, the Teen Titans! I can't believe it!" she squealed in such a high voice, even Starfire cringed. Robin, who was clearly embarrassed, ordered the breakfast pizza with everything on it, including a few vegan slices for BeastBoy. As soon as the waitress walked away, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Could you _get _any more annoying?" Raven said. BeastBoy opened his mouth to respond, but Raven smacked her hand over it. "That was a rhetorical question." she muttered. BeastBoy remained quiet. Raven looked off towards the sunrise, still progressing. _That is a very beautiful sunrise. But I can think of things that are better. _Raven thought to herself, glancing at BeastBoy, who was attempting to pick his nose. "That is disgusting." she muttered. BeastBoy yanked his hand away from his nose and blushed. "I was, uh, just scratching my nose." he said sheepishly. But then, he sneezed directly on Raven, blowing snot all over her uniform. Raven's whole face began twitching. She slowly stood up. "BeastBoy!" she hissed, raising an arm to strike him. BeastBoy prepared himself for Raven's slap. Right before Raven moved her arm, she opened one eye and saw BeastBoy waiting to be hit. She stood there for a minute, then slowly lowered her arm, and sat back down. Robin and Starfire waited to see what would happen next. BeastBoy lowered his defenses, realizing Raven had cooled off. "I'm sorry Raven, really!" he said. As Raven finished wiping the snot off of her body, she looked at him, her eyebrow twitching. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean to do it." she sighed. _What's wrong with me? I never stopped myself from hitting BeastBoy before. Why did I this time?_ She wondered to herself. The waitress brought their breakfast pizza over to the Titans. "One breakfast pizza with everything on it!" she screeched. Robin plugged his ears with napkins. Raven slid her chair back and stood up. "Excuse me, but I'm not hungry anymore." she said. She went over to the edge of the roof and sat down, hanging her legs over. After BeastBoy finished his vegan pizza slices, feeling somewhat guilty, he went over and sat next to Raven. "I really am sorry." he said. Raven looked at him, and offered a small smile. "I know. I forgive you." she said. Then, BeastBoy did something Raven was not ready for. He hugged her. Raven gasped as BeastBoy did so, then just sat there as stiff as a board. Partly because she wasn't used to being hugged, but partly because she secretly liked the feeling of BeastBoy hugging her. She hesitated, then put one of her arms around BeastBoy. Robin and Starfire's jaw dropped. Raven never hugged _anybody. _Or accepted a hug. Raven pulled BeastBoy off of her and blushed, looking down to avoid his eyes. "Group hug!" Starfire shouted, going over to Raven and BeastBoy. "No! Just BeastBoy." Raven said. She let go of BeastBoy, and tried not to think about what had just happened. BeastBoy regained his balance and let a sigh escape him. "Does anyone know remotely anything about where Cyborg is?" he asked suddenly. Robin shook his head. "No, and I've decided to spend today looking for him. We split up and search Jump City, and meet back at the Tower at five." he said. "Sounds good." said BeastBoy, morphing into an eagle. Flight and sharp sight. Two good things for a city search. "Star, Raven, you go by air as well. I'll search on foot." Robin said. The Titans split up and began searching the city.

**. . .**

Starfire had chosen to search the west side of town first. She flew through the air at approximately fifty miles per hour, scanning the streets and alleys for any sign of her metal friend. _There are many locations were Cyborg likes to go. The question is, why did he leave us without telling? Perhaps to mourn over BeastBoy? _She thought to herself. She saw a gray and white figure down on the sidewalk. She dive bombed quickly and landed on the sidewalk in front of the figure. The man in a gray suit with a white tie jumped at Starfire's abrupt encounter. "Oh, I am sorry sir. I thought perhaps you were who I am searching for." Starfire said, feeling stupid. "That's fine. Just don't dive bomb on me next time." the man said, tipping his hat. Starfire took of slowly and looked down the street. She didn't know how long it would be before one of the Titans found Cyborg.

**. . .**

Robin walked through alleys, parking lots, and streets, but everywhere he looked, he couldn't find Cyborg. He saw a gray and white figure about one thousand feet away, facing away from him. Robin pulled out his staff and extended it to full length. He ran as fast as he could towards "Cyborg." He jumped over the figure and shot the staff out under the figures feet, knocking him backwards. "Gotcha Cyborg!" Robin shouted, twirling his staff before putting it away. He looked at the figure. It wasn't Cyborg. Robin immediately helped the man up. "Dude, I am so sorry. I thought you were the person I was looking for." Robin said, very embarrassed. "It's fine. Not the first time it's happened." the man said, brushing his suit off. Robin started walking down the street again. _I'm an idiot. The person didn't even look like Cyborg much. What's wrong with me? _Robin thought to himself. He turned down another alley, and walked on.

**. . .**

Raven slowly glided through the air, looking left and right for Cyborg. _Where could stupid Cyborg be? The least he could have done was told us he was going somewhere. _Raven thought. She swooped lower, looking inside nearby building windows and streets. She had covered miles, and no sign of Cyborg. Wait! In the distance. A gray and white figure! Raven screamed through the air towards the figure. She did a rather rough landing, sliding right past the person, blowing a large amount of wind. She turned around and looked at the startled person, who was picking up his...hat. _Cyborg doesn't wear a hat. _Raven thought. She looked at the man's face, and blushed. "Uh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." she said, feeling foolish. "You're the third one today. No hard feelings." the man said. Raven quickly shot off into the air again.

**. . .**

BeastBoy's energy was beginning to run out. He landed on a nearby tree branch, gripping it with his talons. He morphed into his human form, and promptly fell out of the tree, onto Raven, who was walking underneath it. "Oof!" Raven groaned, knocked flat on the ground by BeastBoy. She sat up and saw BeastBoy lying on the sidewalk a few feet away. She crawled over to him. He was unconscious. She gently smacked his face. "BeastBoy. It's me. Wake up!" she said, starting too get scared. BeastBoy didn't respond. Raven looked at the town clock. It was almost five. She hoisted BeastBoy over her shoulders and began walking back to the tower. About five minutes later, she noticed a moist feeling on her left shoulder. She looked over and saw dark red blood dripping onto her cloak from BeastBoy's head. _Oh fu... __**BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!**_Raven's thought was interrupted by the town clock striking five. She quickly set BeastBoy down. He had a decent sized open wound on his head. Raven bit her lip. She didn't know if she could heal him or not. She placed her hand around the wound, cringing at the feeling of his blood on her hands. The wound started to glow bright white. After a minute, Raven took her hand away. The wound was still open, leaking blood. BeastBoy's blood. Raven couldn't heal it. She quickly picked him up and began running towards the tower. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted, spawning a portal in front of her. She jumped into it, and arrived at the tower in two seconds. She ran inside and set BeastBoy on the couch. She grabbed a bandage roll from the closet and began wrapping it around BeastBoy's head. She knew BeastBoy's cancer would allow him to lose a dangerous amount of blood if it was allowed to. She finished wrapping his head, and gently lay him down. She applied gentle pressure to the wound spot with her hand. She shuddered as she felt the wound squish. Raven pulled BeastBoy onto her lap so she could hold him better. Eventually, the bleeding ceased. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back, not moving BeastBoy off her lap. She didn't want to move him, fearing that would start the bleeding again. And, she didn't want to admit it, but it felt strangely nice to have BeastBoy in her lap.

**. . .**

Robin walked into Titans Tower at about fifteen after five. He took the elevator up to the living room, and when the doors opened, he saw BeastBoy on Raven's lap. "What happened to BeastBoy?" Robin asked, seeing BeastBoy's bandage and dried blood on Raven's cloak. "He fell out of a tree." Raven said. "How do you know that?" Robin asked. Raven looked up. "Because he fell on me." she said, feeling somewhat agitated. "Oh." Robin said. BeastBoy suddenly stirred. Raven adjusted her arm so BeastBoy could sort of sit up. "What happened?" BeastBoy groaned, rubbing his head. When he felt his bandage, he looked at Raven. "You punch me or something?" he asked. Raven frowned. "No! You fell out of a tree and landed on me!" she said crossly. BeastBoy looked sheepish. "Oh. Sorry." he said quietly. Looking at the dried blood on Raven's cloak, he asked, "Did I hurt you?" Raven shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, though." she said, touched that BeastBoy was concerned for her. "Neither of you happened to find Cyborg anywhere, did you?" Robin asked. Raven and BeastBoy shook their heads. Robin sighed. BeastBoy looked around. "Shouldn't Starfire be back by now?" he asked. "Yeah, she probably just decided to stay out a little while longer." Robin said, knowing Starfire, who really cared for her friends. BeastBoy yawned. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." he said, heading towards his room. Raven looked at the clock. It was only six. _He must be tired from his head injury and his condition." _she thought to herself. After she heard BeastBoy close his door, she got up and walked down to her room. She was in the mood for a book. She walked over to the old chest in the corner of her room that held the book of the dragon she had brought alive long ago. He had led her to believe he was a man trapped in a book, and taught her spells to let him out. She had never felt such power until that moment. She put her hand on the chest and shook her head. She had been stupid. She let her emotions take control of her. _Why am I letting my emotions take control of me over BeastBoy? Although I'm pretty sure he's not a dragon. _Raven snickered to herself. She pulled a random book off of her shelf and began reading.

**. . .**

Robin stopped pacing and looked towards the front door of Titans Tower. He was getting worried about Starfire. It was seven thirty, and she still wasn't back. He suddenly had an idea. He hadn't tried calling her on her communicator yet! _Why didn't I think of this before now? Duh! _Robin scolded himself. He pulled out the small yellow communicator and tapped Starfire's icon. He heard it ringing, and waited for Starfire's pickup, but she never did. _She's probably very focused on finding Cyborg, she won't even notice her communicator going off. _Robin thought, knowing Starfire was easily distracted. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He kept glancing at the clock, getting more worried by the minute. He tried the communicator again. Still no answer. Robin looked out the window at the moon, hoping Starfire was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day 5**_

..._Raven puckered up and..._SNORT! BeastBoy woke up with start. He had been dreaming. He looked across his room at his mirror quizzically. He didn't normally dream about something like that. It almost felt, as if _something_ or _someone_ had put this dream in his mind. He shrugged and looked at the clock. He heard a thump that sounded like it was just outside his door. He quickly got up and opened the door. Looking into the hall, he saw no one. Not even Starfire, who was usually up chatting to no end by now. He quietly went to the bathroom and stood at the sink. He splashed his water on his face, hoping that would get his mind of the particularly unusual dream. It didn't. In fact, hard as he tried, the dream was always in the corner of his mind, trying to poke through whatever he was thinking about. "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself. _Raven doesn't even like me. She thinks I'm crazy annoying. _He thought. Suddenly, and random sentence entered his head. _Don't be so sure._ BeastBoy's eyes opened and he pinched himself. "Ow! Okay I'm awake. Now stop thinking like that!" he scolded himself. He left the bathroom, and suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He slowly turned around, hoping to catch someone looking at him. No one was there. He hesitated, then continued towards the kitchen. He entered the living room, and found Robin on the couch, sleeping. The TV was on, showing the morning news. BeastBoy turned off the TV and went into the kitchen. He sat down and tried to clear his mind. Raven came in a few minutes later, not looking at BeastBoy, who had turned bright red. "Hey." he said, avoiding Raven's eyes. Raven gave him a half wave, and opened the refrigerator. She set a carton of juice on the table and sat across from BeastBoy. After clearing her through a few times, she spoke. "You, uh, have any interesting dreams last night?" she asked, still not looking at him. If BeastBoy had been eating cereal, he would have dropped his spoon. Raven had _never _asked him anything like that before, and she wasn't a morning talker either. He eyed her for a minute, unsure of what to say. "You could say that." he finally said. Raven's eyes instantly looked up towards him. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked. BeastBoy shook his head. "No, it was just a weird, unexpected dream." he said. Raven looked somewhat disappointed. "How long have you been awake?" BeastBoy asked. "Awhile. I had some things to do." Raven said. "Like falling in the hall outside my room?" BeastBoy suggesting, smiling. Raven snorted juice through her nose and began coughing. "What?! I...yes." she said, unable to think of an excuse. She lifted her arm and vaporized the spilled juice and broken cup. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" she asked, turning red. "Well..." BeastBoy's voice trailed off. He didn't want to make Raven feel bad. "No." he finished. Raven looked relieved, somewhat thankful BeastBoy hadn't put two and two together. "Oh, okay. Just making sure." she said. _What is making me do this? I've never done anything like this before. It's so unlike me. _Raven thought to herself. She walked out of the kitchen. BeastBoy got up and went to the cupboard for his cereal. After eating, he began to wash the dishes, still wondering where Cyborg, and now Starfire, were. _Maybe they're making out somewhere._ BeastBoy thought, snickering. He knew that wasn't what happened. Robin walked into the kitchen. "Hey BeastBoy. Since none of us had any luck finding Cyborg yesterday, I thought we should go back to the beach to look for clues. Maybe this is one of his weird games or something, and we were supposed to find something." he said. BeastBoy shrugged. After a moment of Robin and BeastBoy mulling over Robin's idea, Raven, who had apparently left, entered the kitchen with the mail. "Mail!" she said, throwing everything except one pink envelope on the table. "There's a letter here for BeastBoy from, an unknown person." Raven squinted to read the return address. She looked at BeastBoy suspiciously. "Anything you want to tell us?" she asked curiously. BeastBoy shook his head. "Don't look at me, I wasn't expecting anything." he said. Raven set the letter on the table in front of him. BeastBoy wasn't sure, but she seemed kind of peeved. But, Raven was, Raven. So he didn't bother trying to figure out why. Robin walked out of the room, and Raven sat down across from BeastBoy and folded her arms, looking at him expectantly. "Go on." she said. BeastBoy hesitated, then opened the letter. A small piece of paper with a black and pink heart sticker was inside. Raven's eyes narrowed and she remained silent. BeastBoy opened the letter. It read as follows;

_Dear BeastBoy,_

_ You probably don't know who I am, unless you are a super genius, but we have met various times before. I heard from our most recent encounter that you have taken ill, and that encouraged me to tell you a few things. But not in the letter. I want to meet you in the park, today at noon to talk, and maybe share some bad luck times. If that works for you, meet me there. Alone._

_ From: Unknown_

BeastBoy sucked in a breath as he finished the letter. After the last sentence, someone had left a kiss stamp in bright pink. Bad luck times? What did the writer mean by that? Or was it a clue? "Interesting." Raven somewhat growled behind him. BeastBoy jumped. He hadn't noticed Raven had got up and read the letter over his shoulder. "Don't you know it's not polite to read other people's mail?" he said. Raven glared at him. "Did _you _know it's not polite to have a girlfriend and not tell anyone?" she asked in a tone BeastBoy couldn't quite place. "They're not my girlfriend. I don't even know who _they_ are!" he protested. Raven sighed. "I don't know, BeastBoy. Sounds fishy to me. Are you going to go?" she asked. She didn't get the reply she was hoping for. "Yes, I'm going to go." BeastBoy said, standing up. He looked at the clock. It was already eleven thirty! He must have woken up late. "Shoot! I gotta get ready!" he said, making a break for the bathroom. Raven blocked the doorway with dark energy. "I'm telling you, something doesn't feel right." she said. BeastBoy looked at her for a minute, then chuckled. "You're acting just like you did when Terra first got here." BeastBoy said. At the mention of Terra's name, Raven's face clouded over. "You know what? Never mind. Go." she said, releasing the forcefield and storming towards her room. BeastBoy stood there for a minute. "Was it something I said?"

**. . .**

As BeastBoy walked through the park, he wondered who he was meeting. The letter said he would know. It also said the person would be sitting on the bench facing the pond. He walked towards the pond, and looked around. He didn't see many people on benches. Just a man, a woman, Jinx, and a dog. _Wait! Jinx? _BeastBoy thought, looking back towards the pink haired villain sitting on the bench. He slowly walked over to her and she looked up at him. "You who sent the letter?" he BeastBoy asked. "Yes." Jinx replied, her pink eyes staring through BeastBoy like ice. "Why?" BeastBoy asked. Jinx laughed. "Even villains take breaks from being bad. Some of us do, anyway. I like to do other things besides steal. And in the time I'm not being a villain, I relax. Do not, and I mean DO NOT tell anyone this, but you are my favorite Titan. If the rest of the HIVE knew I had a favorite Titan, I would be kicked out for sure." Jinx said. BeastBoy knew he should arrest her or something, but for some reason, he didn't. "I heard you are sick with cancer, and that was big news to me. I never planned on telling you that you were my favorite, but now I have to." Jinx sighed, and ran her hand through her thick, pink hair. BeastBoy sat down next to her. "Are you doing this as part of a plan or something?" he asked. _Oh yeah. She's just going to tell me if she is or not. _BeastBoy thought. Jinx shook her head. "No. No one even knows I'm out here." she said. BeastBoy looked hard for any signs of a lie on Jinx's pale face, but found none. "Well, do you, I don't know, want to do something?" he asked suddenly. Jinx looked at him, then leaned over towards him. "I know a few things." she whispered in his ear. She got up and held out her hand. BeastBoy hesitated, then took it. They walked through the park talking about their various encounters. "And remember the time when the Game Master took us all into another dimension to see who the champion of all games was, but turned out just to be full of it?" Jinx laughed. BeastBoy nodded. "So, what did you have in mind to do?" he asked. "Oh, I thought maybe we could hit the Amusement park, and the beach." Jinx said. Hearing the word "Beach," BeastBoy remembered that that was where Raven and Robin were. "Sounds good. Why don't we go to the amusement park first." BeastBoy said. _Maybe by the time Jinx and I are finished at the amusement park, Raven and Robin will have left the beach. _BeastBoy hoped. Jinx led BeastBoy to a sleek, black Mercedes Benz SLS AMG. BeastBoy ran his hand along the long, black hood. "Nice ride. Where'd you get it?' he asked. Jinx froze. "Oh, uh, from someone I know." she said, giving BeastBoy a smile. BeastBoy opened the passenger side door and got in. Jinx strapped the seatbelt over herself in the driver's seat. She put the key in the ignition and the engine roared hysterically. Jinx grinned, her eyes glowing pink. "Pretty sweet, huh?" she said. BeastBoy nodded. "What's the horsepower?" he asked. Jinx thought for a moment. "Seven hundred and twenty five." Jinx said. BeastBoy gripped the sides of his seat. Jinx pressed the gas, and with a loud squeal, they were out on the street.

**. . .**

When Jinx and BeastBoy arrived at the amusement park, Jinx parked the car on the side of the street. On the way to the park entrance, BeastBoy noticed the pink crooked Jump City license plate on the front of the car read "JINXED." He chuckled briefly. He still couldn't believe he was going to the amusement park with one of the most dangerous villains in Jump City. They reached the end of the boardwalk and stopped. "What do you want to do first?" Jinx asked, taking BeastBoy's hand. BeastBoy flinched at Jinx's touch. "I don't know, maybe the Ferris Wheel?" he suggested. The Ferris Wheel was always the first thing the Titans did on days off at the amusement park. BeastBoy and Jinx ran over to the Ferris Wheel, which, for once, had no line. The stepped into a car and let the operator strap them in. "Nice day for a date at the amusement park, huh?" he said. BeastBoy felt his face grow hot. "We're not on a date, actually." he said. The operator shrugged and walked over to the control panel. "Okay everyone. I'll get this wheel turning as soon as I come back." he said, walking towards the restrooms. "Tsk. I don't really feel like waiting." Jinx said, pointing her finger at the control panel. A brief flash of pink light flew from her hand, and hit the control panel. The Ferris Wheel s-l-o-w-l-y began turning. _Oh my gosh. I completely forgot about her hexes! But I think if she wanted to take me down, she would have already. _BeastBoy thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Jinx tapped his shoulder. "Look down there." she said, pointing to the beach. "All the people look like little ants." she chuckled. BeastBoy looked down at the beach. It took a minute of searching, but he eventually found Raven and Robin with his eyes. They were searching the beach for clues of Cyborg's disappearance. He felt somewhat guilty. Jinx turned towards him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You aren't enjoying this, are you?" BeastBoy shook his head. "No, I'm enjoying this just fine. Just feeling guilty about something." he said. Jinx took BeastBoy's hands in hers. "Talk about it. That will help you feel better." she said, smiling. BeastBoy sighed. "I was supposed to do something today with the Titans, but I didn't because I wanted to find out who the letter was from. And it's kind of weird, doing things as friends, not enemies." BeastBoy said, hoping he had not upset Jinx. Jinx stared right at BeastBoy's face for so long, it made him uncomfortable. "I understand." she said suddenly. BeastBoy looked at her. "You do?" he asked. Jinx nodded. "Yes, I do. I've been in a similar situation, although I'd rather not bring that up." she said. BeastBoy nodded. He looked down and nudged Jinx. The Ferris Wheel operator was approaching. "Now what the hell?" he exclaimed when he saw the Ferris Wheel in full motion. BeastBoy and Jinx giggled. The operator pulled a lever, and the Ferris Wheel began slowing down. After he let BeastBoy and Jinx off, they began laughing again. "I have to admit, _that _was funny. Raven would never do something like that." BeastBoy chuckled. "True dat!" Jinx said as she high fived BeastBoy. She looked towards the cotton candy stand. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she said as BeastBoy looked in the same direction. "Cotton Candy time!" he said as they walked over to the Cotton Candy stand. "One please." Jinx said. The cotton candy man handed her a cone of bright pink Cotton Candy. "Hey, check it out! It's the same color as my hair!" she exclaimed. Her and BeastBoy each picked off a hunk and stuffed it in their mouths. _I wonder why she only ordered one. _BeastBoy thought to himself. They sat on a nearby bench and watched various people walk by. "I've always found it fun to just sit somewhere and watch people." Jinx whispered. BeastBoy smiled. Eventually, they got down to the last chunk of cotton candy. "You take it." BeastBoy offered. "No, you should have it." Jinx said. "I insist. It is your color, after all." BeastBoy said. Jinx took the Cotton Candy in her hand, and broke it in half. She gently shoved one half into BeastBoy's mouth, and ate the other half herself. "There." she said, smiling. BeastBoy just sat there, frozen. _Did she just touch my mouth? _He wondered. He had a funny feeling he was more than just Jinx's favorite Titan. BeastBoy clapped his hands together and stood up. "So! Now what?" he asked. Jinx pulled him back onto the bench. _Oh God. She better not try to kiss me. _He screamed in his head. "I'm a little tired. I might just close my eyes for a few minutes." Jinx said, resting against the bench. BeastBoy pursed his lips. He didn't want to just ditch Jinx without telling her, so he stayed next to her on the bench. After about five minutes, Jinx's body leaned slightly, so that her head was resting on BeastBoy's shoulder. He hesitated, then put his arm around her. _Wake up already so someone I know doesn't find me here! _BeastBoy thought. A few people walking on the boardwalk stopped to take a photo of Jinx and BeastBoy because they thought either it was ironic that BeastBoy was out with Jinx, or that it was just "Sooooo cute!" Eventually, he began to relax and he too, closed his eyes.

**. . .**

BeastBoy let out a snort as he jolted himself awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. It was nearly dark. _How long have I been sleeping? _He wondered. He looked next to him to find an empty space. Jinx had left. The only thing on the bench besides him was a small piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

_BeastBoy,_

_ Thank you for the fun we had today! It was great. I woke up to find you asleep, so I let you sleep. I left a friendship present in the parking lot for you. Hope you like it!_

_ Jinx_

_PS. Remember, I am still a villain, so tomorrow, I'll be back to my usual ways._

BeastBoy groaned as he finished the letter. He stood up and walked down the now deserted boardwalk. He read the letter again. _A friendship gift in the parking lot? What does that mean? Unless...No, she didn't. She wouldn't..._ BeastBoy began to excite himself as he thought about what might be waiting for him in the parking lot. He entered the parking lot to find just one car parked there. The black Mercedes Benz SLS AMG. "Oh my god! She did!" BeastBoy shrieked. He ran over to the car to find another note on the windshield.

_I thought you'd like it. Keep it. I have others. You'll find the keys in your pocket. Have a fun ride!_

BeastBoy slowly put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out the very keys to the exotic car. He could hardly contain himself. He glanced down at the front of the car. The license plate had changed. It now was green, and read "IMABST." BeastBoy couldn't stand it any longer. He unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. He ran his hands along the soft leather steering wheel. His very own car. He'd never imagined he'd get one. He put the key in the ignition and turned it. After the noise of the 725 horsepower engine went down to an idle, he backed out of his spot. As he pulled out onto the road, he did what anyone would do on an open road in an exotic car. He floored it. The twelve cylinders screamed as the car took off down the street, leaving smoke and burned rubber marks behind him. "Oh yeah!" he hollered as he reached the speed limit.

**. . .**

Raven was out in the city taking a late night walk. It's what she did besides meditation if she needed to think. As she turned towards the moon, admiring its great white light, a sports car went roaring past. _SCREECH! _She heard a squeal of brakes. She turned around and saw the car had stopped dead in the road. Its reverse lights came on, and it slowly back up towards her. She tensed. It stopped next to her, and the passenger door opened straight up into the air. She couldn't believe who was at the wheel. "Yo Raven. Need a ride?" BeastBoy asked, wearing sunglasses. Raven sucked in her breath, then got in. "First of all, where did you get the car? Second, it's night. Sunglasses are meant for day." she said. BeastBoy just chuckled and shook his head. "The person who sent me the letter gave me the car, and the sunglasses are for the cool effect." he said, not revealing who his admirer was. Raven looked at him. "Speaking of, who was it?" she asked, more than curious. BeastBoy scoffed. "Nobody important. In fact, I'm kind of surprised myself." he said. "Important enough to get you a car." Raven muttered under her breath. "What?" BeastBoy asked. Raven shook her head. "Nothing." she said. BeastBoy turned a corner, heading towards the edge of town. "Where are you going? The tower is that way." Raven said, pointing behind her. "You'll see." BeastBoy said. He turned down an abandoned dirt road. Raven was staring at him in disbelief, and curiosity. As they rounded a corner, BeastBoy pulled the car up to the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The moon's reflection was glimmering off the calm waves. "Here we are." he said, relaxing into his seat. "Wow. I've never been here. This is the perfect place to meditate!" Raven said. BeastBoy opened one eye and looked at her. "Is that really what you want to do?" he asked. Raven looked at him and sighed. "No. I want to talk about you're secret lover." she said. BeastBoy snorted. "Lover? She was no lover." BeastBoy said, shaking his head. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere. It _was _a female." she said. "Okay, I see where you're going with this. You think I'm going to enter some sort of _relationship _with her or something, taking me off the market for you." BeastBoy said, looking at her. Raven's jaw dropped. He knew. BeastBoy knew she felt differently about him. She could no longer deny it to herself either. "I...I..." Raven stuttered, at loss for words. "Kidding! I know you don't see me as anything more than a friend!" BeastBoy chuckled. Raven's face went red. _It's okay. He was kidding. _She thought to herself. Then, she realized something. _He said "taking me off the market for you." That must mean he likes me!_ Raven gasped as she realized this. "Problem?" BeastBoy asked. "Huh?" Raven asked, coming back to the present. "You look surprised about something." BeastBoy said expectantly. "Oh, I was just thinking about something." Raven said. BeastBoy nodded and looked out the side window. Suddenly, Raven asked him something he never thought he'd hear from her. "Would you want to, uh, maybe go to the mall sometime?" she asked, knowing he would say no to such a stupid request. BeastBoy slowly turned his head towards her. "Sure." he said, not sure if what he just heard was real. Raven looked out the window away from BeastBoy to conceal her smile. "Shouldn't we find Cyborg first, though?" BeastBoy asked. Raven nodded, realizing they had been out for a while. "We need to get back." she said. BeastBoy started the car and headed for Titans Tower.

**. . .**

When Raven and BeastBoy walked inside the living room, they were surprised to find Cyborg and Starfire sitting there, being confronted by Robin. "Where have you two been?" he asked sternly. Cyborg sighed. "You remember when we went to the beach a few days ago?" he asked. Robin nodded. "Well, when I walked up on a rock to do a dive into the ocean, I was pooped on by a bird. It got into my circuits, and my circuit system automatically shut me down. I rebooted a few hours ago." Cyborg finished. Starfire put a hand on Cyborg's shoulder. "We were worried greatly for you." she said. Cyborg forced a smile. "I know. Sorry." he apologized. "Okay, fine. We know why Cyborg was missing. Now Starfire? What's your excuse?" Robin asked. Starfire looked as if she might cry. "I was called to Tamaran for the death of one of my relatives." she said, her bottom lip quivering slightly. "Oh Star, I'm sorry." Robin said, trying to comfort Starfire. "But next time, leave a note or something." Robin said. Starfire nodded. Cyborg noticed BeastBoy and Raven standing in the doorway. "Hey! Where have you two been?" he asked. "Out." Raven said, walking towards her room. Cyborg watched her walk down the hall. Then he whirled around to face BeastBoy, an excited grin on his face. "So, what were you two _doing_ out so late?" he asked. BeastBoy sat down as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg looked at him. "I know Robin and Starfire kind of know already, but Cyborg doesn't." BeastBoy said, looking towards the ground. "Yesterday, I got a private letter from an admirer, requesting to meet me at the park at round twelve thirty today. I accepted. I am not going to say who it was, because you'd never believe me, but we had a good time, I guess. She gave me a ridiculous present, considering..." BeastBoy stopped talking as he realized something. _Jinx is a criminal. She has no job except a life of crime. There's only one possible way she could have gotten that car. She stole it. _BeastBoy couldn't believe how dumb he'd been. "Considering?" Robin asked. "Oh, uh, considering that we don't know each other very well." BeastBoy said, trying to look innocent. "Ooh! The gift giving! Truly one of the best things in friendship. Please, tell. What did this admirer give you?" Starfire asked. BeastBoy scratched his head. "You don't want to know." he said. "Yes, we do." Robin said. "Well, is it okay if I don't want to tell you? I'm chicken." BeastBoy said, morphing into a chicken. Robin and Cyborg looked at him. BeastBoy sighed and returned to his natural form. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Follow me." he said, getting up. BeastBoy led Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin into the garage. A large object stood in one corner, covered by a cloth. BeastBoy flipped on the lights. "Oh hells no! They didn't get you a car, did they?" Cyborg shouted, already knowing the answer. BeastBoy felt his face get hot. Robin stood there scowling. "Who gets someone they hardly know a car?" he asked himself. "They know me better than you'd think." BeastBoy said. Starfire went over and ran her hand across the large cloth covering the car. "What kind of transportation vehicle did you obtain?" she asked. Everyone looked at BeastBoy curiously. "Just a fairly normal, run of the mill car." BeastBoy said, shrugging. "Yeah right. Enough of this." Cyborg said, walking over to the covered car. He tore the cover off of the Mercedes Benz SLS AMG and stared. Robin's jaw dropped. Starfire's eyes twinkled as she saw the shiny car. "It's bad enough that they got you a car, but a high end car like this? Are they crazy? I mean who does that!? Cyborg hollered. He was partially jealous. "BeastBoy has the knowledge of whom." Starfire said. BeastBoy shot Starfire a dirty look. "Yes BeastBoy. Who was it?" Robin asked, and BeastBoy could tell he would only take the truth. He took in a few nervous gulps of air. "Jinx."

**. . .**

Robin looked like his head was about to explode. "Jinx!? As in the hive Jinx?" he spat. BeastBoy nodded. "Are you out of your cotton-picking mind?! She could have put a bomb in that car or something!" Cyborg shrieked. BeastBoy suddenly got serious. He hadn't thought about that. Cyborg squinted at the car. "I'm scanning it now for any kind of weapon or other device." he said. A beep came from Cyborg. "Doesn't appear to be anything in it. Lucky for you." he said, eying BeastBoy. Robin walked over to BeastBoy. "_What _is wrong with you?! You don't just accept things from one of the number one villains in the city!" he scolded. BeastBoy looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I just thought..." Robin interrupted him. "You just thought Jinx wanted to give you a present because supposedly she admires you? Give me a break." Robin put a hand to his face and leaned against the wall. Starfire went over to comfort him. "It is true. Were you not thinking again, BeastBoy?" she asked. BeastBoy's eyes began to well up with tears. "Look, I said I'm sorry!" he shouted, running out of the garage. As he entered the hallway, tears began to trickle down his face. _I am so stupid! I accepted a strange vehicle from a strange person, put Raven and the others in danger. I deserve to be looked down upon. _BeastBoy cried to himself. He sniffed and walked towards his room. As he walked past Raven's room, she opened her door. "Hey BeastBoy, I was thinking about the mall tomor..." she stopped when she saw BeastBoy's tear streaked face. "Oh my god, are you okay? Did someone hurt you? What happened?" she asked, preparing to confront someone. BeastBoy wiped his nose. "No, I'm fine. I'm an idiot, and nobody knows that more than you. Just, leave me alone." he said, continuing towards his room. Raven felt bad. _I've called him an idiot many times. But I never really meant it. _She thought to herself. She jogged down the hall to catch up with BeastBoy, and stood in front of him, looking directly at his face. "What happened?" she asked, putting her hands on BeastBoy's shoulders. She didn't know why, but something just told her to. BeastBoy brushed off Raven's arms. "I don't want to talk about it." he said, walking past her. Raven sighed. She wasn't going to give up. After BeastBoy entered his room and closed the door, she walked down the hall towards the living room, where she had last seen her friends. They weren't there. _They were just here. Where could they be? _Raven asked herself. She entered the elevator and pressed the button marked "Garage." As she waited for the elevator to descend, she thought about BeastBoy looking so hurt. It hurt her to see him that way. As an empath, she automatically felt whatever mood was coming off other people, but this was different. She felt BeastBoy's hurt and pain. But this time, it made her hurt too. Perhaps it was because she rarely ever saw BeastBoy like this, or maybe, it was something else. Raven cleared her mind as the elevator doors opened. She didn't get out though. She heard voices around the corner. "I can't believe BeastBoy sometimes. I mean, he's been dumb before, but this, _this _is really dumb." she heard Cyborg say. Raven felt anger build up inside her. She repeated a chant in her head to help her get a grip on her emotions, but it wasn't good enough. Seeing BeastBoy like he was was too painful. Raven stormed out of the elevator and rounded the corner. "What did you do to BeastBoy?! I've never seen him like he is now! Somebody talk!" she said, her eyes glowing faint red. The three other Titans looked at her, somewhat surprised. "What's your deal, Raven? We didn't do anything to him." Cyborg said. Raven hovered just high enough so that she was eye to eye with Cyborg. "Oh, I need somebody to raise the BS flag! You did something! He isn't just going to walk down the hall crying with such a look of hurt on his face as he did just now. What did you say to him?" she demanded. Realizing what they had done, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all turned red. "Robin and I might have chewed him out for being such an idiot." Cyborg whispered. "And I asked him why again he wasn't thinking. Perhaps my words caused more harm than I wanted." Starfire added, avoiding eye contact with Raven. Raven stood firmly in her spot, looking angrier by the second. "You. Are. Unbelievable. Friends _do not _make friends feel the way BeastBoy does now." she said, storming off towards the elevator. "Yeah right. You call him stupid all the time." Cyborg said. Raven stopped dead. She slowly turned around, boiling with fury. "I never meant it, and he knows it!" she yelled. Cyborg turned pale. Raven stomped into the elevator, and slammed the doors shut with her dark energy. She leaned up against the wall and took a few deep breaths. _What just happened? Cyborg is right. I call BeastBoy things all the time without even considering how it might hurt him. I'm the idiot. _Raven thought to herself. She exited the elevator and walked towards BeastBoy's room. She stood in front of his door for several minutes before gently knocking. "BeastBoy? It's me. Can I talk to you?" she asked. After a minute BeastBoy's door opened about two inches, with one of BeastBoy's eyes peering through the crack. "What?" he asked impatiently. Raven offered a small smile. "Can I come in? Please?" she asked. "I don't want to talk to anyone." BeastBoy said, beginning to shut the door. Raven stopped it with her foot. "Then, will you at least hear me out?" she pleaded. BeastBoy sighed. "Start talking." he said. Raven swallowed. "I know you've been hurt by your friends. But, I also know I've hurt you more than anyone. I call you things every day that I don't mean. Idiot, stupid, you name it. I haven't considered how I might be making you feel, until now." Raven sighed. "I know that we're not really friends. At least not to you. But I would like to be. I call you names because, the truth is, I want to be your friend, but I'm worried about the others. They all think I can't stand you and I don't need friends. But they're wrong. I need friends. At least one." Raven folded her hands and felt her face getting hot. She removed her hood, so BeastBoy could see her full face. "I'm here to say I'm sorry. For everything I've done to hurt you. And to ask if you're willing to share your friendship with me. If you don't want to, I understand. Most people wouldn't want to be friends with me if they were in your shoes. But those are other people. I want to be friends with _you._" Raven finished, realizing that a stray tear had trickled down her cheek. BeastBoy's door closed. Raven stood there for a moment, and sighed. BeastBoy didn't accept her apology. She slowly turned and walked towards her room. As she turned, she heard a door open. She turned back, and before she could protest, she was embraced in a bone crushing hug from BeastBoy. He was bawling his eyes out. "That has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard! And it came from _you!_" he wailed, burying his face in Raven's shoulder. She stood there, stiff as a board, unsure of what to do. "You're the only one who still likes me." BeastBoy said, continuing to hug Raven. When she didn't respond, he let her go and stood in front of her. "Raven?" he asked. She stood there silently. BeastBoy sighed, turning towards his room. A hand tapped him on his shoulder. He turned and Raven was smiling at him. She was also standing very, _very _close to him. "Thank you." she said. Before BeastBoy knew it, there was no longer any distance between their bodies. Raven embraced BeastBoy in a gentle hug. BeastBoy didn't believe what was happening. After about two seconds, she released him. BeastBoy was about to say something, but Raven put a finger to his lips. "You tell _anyone _about that, you're dead." she said, smiling. BeastBoy slowly nodded, his eyes still open wide. The weird thing, BeastBoy realized, is that Raven wasn't even trying to hide her smile. Suddenly, someone cleared there throat. Raven and BeastBoy turned in the direction the sound came from. Robin stood there, leaning against the wall. "You don't have to worry about BeastBoy telling anyone. _I'm _the one you should worry about." he said. He took off down the hall, cackling madly. Raven and BeastBoy realized Robin had seen the whole thing. They chased Robin into the living room. Raven stopped quickly, and BeastBoy ran into her, sending them both tumbling onto the floor, BeastBoy on top of Raven. Both of them were blushing madly. The reason Raven had stopped, BeastBoy realized, is because _everyone _was in the living room. _And life just got a whole lot more awkward. _BeastBoy thought to himself. "Uh, hi guys. What's up?" BeastBoy asked, pulling himself off of Raven. Robin looked like his head was about to explode, and Starfire was looking at them funny. "Nothing, BeastBoy. Actually, we were here to apologize to you. Raven pointed out in an unforgettable way that what we said to you was wrong. I'm sorry." Cyborg said. "Me as well." Starfire said, giving BeastBoy a hug. Raven growled silently. "Yeah, yeah, we're all sorry. Now, don't you have something you'd like to tell us?" Robin asked, grinning. Raven shot him a look that made Robin walk into the kitchen. "Yes, actually." BeastBoy said. Raven whirled around and looked at BeastBoy, her mouth open slightly. _Don't say it. Don't say what just happened. _She pleaded in her mind. She tapped into BeastBoy's mind just long enough to find out what he was going to say, then pulled out of it. BeastBoy looked at Raven awkwardly, then spoke. "Raven and I are going to the mall tomorrow. _Alone." _he said, winking at Raven. Raven growled again. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Okay. We didn't have anything planned. Star and I can fix the T-Mobile." he said. Starfire nodded. BeastBoy stretched and yawned. It was _very _late. "I'm going to hit the sack." he said, walking towards his room. Raven followed him. When they were out of view from the others, BeastBoy stopped and turned to face Raven. "Really? You went into my thoughts?" BeastBoy said, crossing his arms. Raven froze. "How did you know?" she asked. "I could feel something out of the ordinary in my head, plus, I saw you looking at me." he said. "I just thought for a moment that you were going to say something else." Raven said. BeastBoy sighed. "Yeah, we'll talk about _that _tomorrow." he said. Raven cringed. "Good night." BeastBoy said, walking into his room. "Sweet dreams." Raven said. BeastBoy paused, then closed his door. Raven couldn't believe herself. _Sweet dreams? I never say that, or even respond to "Good Night" in general. What is wrong with me? _She thought to herself. She pulled her hood up over her head and walked towards her room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day 6**_

Raven woke up to find herself facing the ceiling. She slept surprisingly well. She pulled the stuffed spider BeastBoy had gotten her from under the covers. "Guess that makes you a good sleeping charm." she said, setting it on her dresser. She stood up and walked over to the window. The sun was well above the horizon. She looked at her clock. Eight o clock. _I have two hours before BeastBoy and I go to the mall._ She thought. Suddenly, without wanting to, Raven cracked a smile and giggled. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. What had gotten into her? She walked over to her closet and looked for something casual to wear. Although the mall was perfectly fine with her normal, leg revealing jumpsuit, she didn't feel like wearing it to the mall. Or her cloak, for that matter. She found a pink T-Shirt with a small cartoon pony on it and put it on. _When was the last time I even wore this shirt? _She thought. She slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and began combing her hair. After stroking it one hundred times, she set her purple comb on the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fine. She opened her door and walked out into the hall. As she walked past the bathroom, she heard BeastBoy singing in the shower. For a brief moment, an image flitted through Raven's mind. One she found disturbing, and pleasing. "Ugh! What is _wrong _with me!" she said to no one in particular. She quickened her pace towards the living room, and sat on the floor near the window. As she slowly rose in the air to begin meditation, the image flitted through her mind again. Surprised, she landed on the floor with a _THUD! _Hearing footsteps, she quickly turned around. "Nothing!" she said frantically. Starfire was standing there, looking at Raven in confusion. "Friend Raven! You are not wearing your usual attire. Please tell. What is the event causing you to make this change?" she asked. Raven shrugged. "Just felt like wearing something different." she said. Behind Starfire, Cyborg walked in, carrying a plate of eggs. He looked at Raven, and dropped his plate, letting it shatter onto the floor. A strange look of amusement crossed his face. "BeastBoy! Get out here! You won't believe this!" Cyborg shouted over his shoulder. BeastBoy walked up, soaking wet with a towel wrapped around his body. Raven looked away. "What's the big...oh." BeastBoy stopped as he saw Raven. "What's with the shirt and pants, Raven?" he asked. Raven didn't respond, just continued looking out the window. _Don't look at BeastBoy. Don't look at BeastBoy. _She repeated to herself. BeastBoy shrugged and walked back towards his room. As Raven started to get up, someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Aah!" she shrieked in surprise. Raven launched herself forwards, and ran headfirst into the window. Cyborg began cackling madly. "Oh man! THAT was hilarious." he said, trying to stop laughing. "Yeah. A real barrel of laughs." Raven said, rubbing her head. She walked past Cyborg towards BeastBoy's room. She knocked on his door. "Out in a minute!" he called. Raven stood back and waited. When the door opened, she didn't believe the person standing in front of her was BeastBoy. He was wearing a white shirt, with a black leather jacket over it. Long, black pants went down his legs, with a black belt to match. BeastBoy had a toothpick in his mouth. Raven realized her mouth was open, and she quickly shut it. _Oh my god, BeastBoy looks sooo good in that! _Her mind screamed. Raven tried to shut the thought out. "You look nice." she said plainly. "Thanks. Not too bad yourself." BeastBoy said. He shut his door, and together, they walked down the hall. When they entered the living room, all eyes were on them. "Beastman! Looking _good!_" Cyborg said, raising his hand for a high five. BeastBoy smacked Cyborg's metal hand as hard as he could, but he was the one that felt the pain. "What are you guys all dressed casual for?" Robin asked. "Actually, Raven is dressed casual. BeastBoy is dressed like a gangster." Cyborg pointed out. "But BeastBoy is still a Titan, yes? Not a gangster?" Starfire asked quizzically. "Yep. I'm still one hundred percent Titan material!" BeastBoy said. "You were never one hundred percent Titan material." Raven said, snickering at her own joke. BeastBoy looked at her, annoyed. Raven remembered she had promised BeastBoy to be nice. "Kidding." she said. "BeastBoy, why _are _you so dressed up?" Robin inquired. Pulling the Mercedes Benz car key from his pocket, he laughed. "You want to _drive_ the best, you gotta _look_ the best." he said. Robin narrowed his eyes at the mention of the touring car. "Right." he said quietly, becoming silent. Raven was uncomfortable. She grabbed BeastBoy's arm. "Let's go." she said, almost dragging him behind her.

**. . .**

As BeastBoy and Raven got into BeastBoy's new car, Raven wondered what BeastBoy would consider this outing. _I hope BeastBoy doesn't think this is a date or something. _Raven thought to herself. She pulled the door shut and strapped on her seatbelt. BeastBoy started the engine and shifted into gear. As they sped down the underground tunnel, they were both silent. When they reached the end of the tunnel, BeastBoy stopped the car. He got out and punched in the access code into the wall keypad. The two large steel doors concealing the tunnel slowly slid open. BeastBoy got back into the car. "Alright, let's get this day started!" BeastBoy said, accelerating onto the highway towards the mall. Raven looked out the window. She had never really gotten to look out the window much when she was in the T-Mobile, because she was always wedged between Starfire and BeastBoy. Now it was just BeastBoy. Raven blushed slightly at the thought. BeastBoy's voice caught her attention. "You have _got _to be kidding." he said, looking at the traffic jam ahead of them. The highway was halted to a stop for some reason. BeastBoy slowed the car to a stop, and looked at Raven. "Well, at least now we have some time to talk." he said. Raven bit her lip. _I don't want to talk about this now. Think Raven, think! How can we get out of this situation?_ She thought as hard as she could. Suddenly, she got an idea. "How about we just get to the mall first?" she said, focusing her dark energy on the car. Black energy surrounded it, and Raven placed her fingers on her temples. As the car lifted off the ground, BeastBoy let out a small "Eek!" Raven urged the car forward after it was about ten feet above the ground. They car flew over the stopped traffic, and left the highway. BeastBoy watched the tops of trees go by underneath the car. "This is awesome." he mumbled. Some people looked and pointed. BeastBoy snickered. He saw what had caused the traffic jam. A car accident. BeastBoy sighed, and looked towards the horizon. After five minutes, the mall was in view. Raven guided the car to the parking lot, and slowly lowered it into a parking space. "Here we are." she said nervously, hoping BeastBoy would not bring up yesterday's events again. To her relief, he got out. "Sweet! I didn't even think of that." he said, holding his hand up for a high five. Raven walked straight past him. As they neared the entrance, BeastBoy ran ahead to get the door for Raven. As he opened it, a large gust of wind blew out from inside the building, blowing his leather jacket around. Raven's body shook slightly. "Thanks." she said, walking in. BeastBoy said something, but he was drowned out by the noise of the shopping center. "Where do you want to go first?" BeastBoy asked, walking up beside her. Raven looked around for any stores of interest. "I don't care." she said. "Good" BeastBoy said, sitting down on the nearest bench. "Why is that good?" Raven asked, sitting next to him. "Because, you and I need to talk." BeastBoy said. Raven sighed. "What about?" she asked. _Stupid question. _She thought to herself. "About what happened yesterday." BeastBoy said. "It was just a friendly gesture to make you feel better. We're _not_ dating!" Raven babbled. BeastBoy sat there, trying to speak. "Okay. That's what I figured, but I was just making sure. The way you've been acting around me lately, I didn't know." he said. Raven blushed. "Fine. Now, can we go to a store or something?" Raven asked quickly. BeastBoy shrugged. As they walked towards the escalators, Raven noticed that people were looking at them. Not her so much as BeastBoy. She hadn't considered how much attention BeastBoy's outfit would attract, especially from females. Something inside her didn't like all the females noticing him. She quickened her pace, forcing BeastBoy to keep up. As they stepped onto the escalator, BeastBoy leaned against the railing, breathing heavily. "Do you think you could slow down? I'm not one hundred percent well, remember." he said. Raven put a hand to her mouth. She had forgotten BeastBoy's condition. "Sorry. I forgot." she said, blushing. "It's alright. Listen, I need to get a new swimsuit. My old one has gotten too large." BeastBoy said. "Okay. There's a clothing store up here." Raven said, nodding towards Casey's Clothes. _What a cheesy name. _Raven thought to herself. Walking in, Raven looked around. She had never been in this store before. "Have you been in here before?" she asked BeastBoy. He shook his head. Raven breathed heavily through her nostrils. _Great. All the more time I'm forced to spend in this hideous store. _Raven grumbled in her mind. They finally found the swimming section, and BeastBoy went off to try on a couple swim trunks. As Raven leaned against the wall, waiting for BeastBoy to come out of the dressing room, something caught her attention. A corner of the swimming section was lit up brightly, with just one swim suit. A black, two piece bikini was hung on the wall, with small sparkles on it. Raven raised an eyebrow.

**. . .**

BeastBoy walked out of the dressing room with his choice. "I'm ready." he said, noticing Raven was holding a bag. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the bag. "Nothing." Raven said quickly. As they walked to the front of the store, BeastBoy noticed a lit up corner, with four hooks sticking out from the wall. _Weird. You'd think if they were going to light that corner up so brightly, they'd at least put something there. _He thought. When they reached the checkout counter, they set their things on the conveyor belt. BeastBoy began searching through is wallet. "Hang on, I know I have some money in here somewhere." he said. The cashier laughed. "You kidding? For the Titans, on the house." he said, punching a button on the register. "Really? Thanks." Raven said, quickly grabbing her bag. BeastBoy dropped his wallet, scattering plastic cards all over the floor. "Oh come on!" he said, bending over. Raven smiled slightly. She enveloped all BeastBoy's cards in her energy, and inserted them back into his wallet, perfectly organized. BeastBoy looked up. "You didn't have to do that." he said, getting up. Raven smiled. "No, but I wanted to." she said. BeastBoy looked at her funny, then they walked out of the store. "May I have the keys? I want to go put this in the trunk. I'll take your things too." Raven said. "Sure." BeastBoy said, handing her the Mercedes Benz key. As BeastBoy handed her the key, their hands brushed each other. A store window near them cracked slightly. Raven looked up, staring off into space. Then, she snapped out of it. "Right. Car. Be right back." Raven said, rushing towards the door. She could feel BeastBoy's eyes following her. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She thought to herself. Walking out into the parking lot, she looked for BeastBoy's car. It had gotten so busy, it was hard to find. She walked up and down the lanes, and after a few minutes, found the car. She unlocked the trunk and put the clothes and the bag inside. As she shut the trunk, she noticed the license plate of the car. "IMABEAST" it read. She smirked, then scowled, trying to not show any emotion. She hurried back in as to not keep BeastBoy waiting. "What took you so long?" he asked when she approached him. She dropped the keys in his hand, and continued walking. "Had to find the car." she said as BeastBoy caught up to her. Raven stopped, and looked at BeastBoy, realizing he was looking at the car key. "What's wrong?" she asked. BeastBoy looked at her. "You want to drive it, don't you?" he asked. Raven looked around nervously. "Drive what?" she asked. BeastBoy grabbed Raven's hand and pulled it forward. He dropped the key into her hand. "You're the only one I trust enough. Enjoy it." he said, closing her hand around the key. Raven looked at him. "How'd you know?" she asked. "I could just tell." BeastBoy said, grinning. Raven held the key to her breast. "Thank you." she said. Dropping the key into the pocket of her black jeans, she looked around. "Where do you want to go now?" she asked. "Well, I wasn't going to suggest it, because I know you wouldn't like it, but here it is. We could hit the video game store." BeastBoy said. Raven felt like groaning. She sighed. "That's fine. I don't care." she said. BeastBoy's face grew a huge smile. "Wow. Awesome!" BeastBoy said, heading towards the video game store. Raven followed him. When they arrived, BeastBoy went over to look at the new GameStation games. Raven leaned against the wall, and stretched. As she did so, her arm bumped a shelf of games, and the supports broke. The whole shelf of games fell down on top of Raven. Forced to the floor with a shelf and pile of games on top of her, she wasn't exactly unnoticeable. She blushed and, using her powers, put the shelf and games back like they were. BeastBoy came over. "You okay?" he asked. Raven nodded. BeastBoy clapped his hands together. "Great! I'm done. We can go where ever you want." he said. Raven thought for a moment, and realized she was starving. She hadn't eaten a thing all day. "Let's hit the food court." she said. "Cool." BeastBoy said, following Raven.

**. . .**

When they got to the food court, they stood in line. "It looks like we got here just in time." BeastBoy said, pointing to the long line that had formed behind them. "May I take your order?" asked the cashier. BeastBoy took a few bills out of his pocket. Turning to Raven, he said, "I've got enough for a small shake. We can share." Raven considered the thought. "Fine, but you're getting _two _straws." she said. BeastBoy rolled his eyes. "One small vanilla shake." he said, placing his money on the counter. "Coming right up." said the cashier, going over to the ice cream machine. A minute later, BeastBoy and Raven were sitting across from each other, a small shake between them. BeastBoy inserted two straws in the shake, and sat down. Taking a small sip, Raven watched as BeastBoy sipped through his straw. She placed her head in her hands and looked straight at BeastBoy, daydreaming. _I can't believe I never noticed it before, but BeastBoy's eyes are like a never ending pool of green. _Raven thought to herself, half closing her eyes. BeastBoy let go of his straw and noticed Raven staring at him, blushing slightly. "What?" he asked. "Hmm?" Raven replied, smiling a little. "You're staring at me." BeastBoy said. Raven's eyes opened up and she snapped herself upright. _I can't believe it! I was daydreaming about BeastBoy. _She thought. "Oh, I was, uh, just thinking about something." she said. BeastBoy didn't seem to believe her. She took a long, slow sip from the milkshake, and realized BeastBoy was doing the same. _Some would consider this a romantic moment. _Raven told herself. BeastBoy's watch beeped. One o' clock. Raven stood up. "Ready to go?" she asked. "I guess. Want to head back to the tower?" BeastBoy asked. Raven nodded. As they walked towards the front doors, Raven stopped to look in a window. A beautiful necklace hung on the wall. It had a large blue jewel hanging from the silver chain. Raven eyes glittered like only hers could. "Let's go." she said to BeastBoy, who was watching her. "You go ahead, I'm going to uh, use the restroom first." he said. Raven pulled the car key out of her pocket. "Fine." she said. She walked off. BeastBoy looked at the necklace again.

**. . .**

Cyborg pulled out his charging cable from his chest and stood up. "Oh yeah, that's what I needed!" he said, walking towards his bedroom door. When the door opened, he was surprised to find Starfire waiting for him. "Hey Star. What's up?" he asked. "I am feeling still guilty of the harm we did to BeastBoy the other day. I have an idea how to make it up to him. That's what is up." Starfire said. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Okay, hit me." he said. Starfire tilted her head, wondering if Cyborg really wanted her to hit him. "It means tell me the idea." Cyborg said, understanding Starfire's confusion. "Oh. Well I was thinking along the lines of this." Starfire said, leading him towards the kitchen.

**. . .**

The engine slowed to a rumble as Raven slowed the car into the garage. When they got to the end, Raven put the car in park and cut the engine. BeastBoy looked at her. She had a huge smile on her face. "Told you." he said, noticing that the T-Mobile was gone. Raven looked at him, still smiling. "I have to admit, _that _was the most fun I've had in a long time. Almost as good as flying." she said, getting out of the car. Raven tossed the keys to BeastBoy, who caught them in midair. As they walked in the elevator, BeastBoy snuck a small glance at Raven. She still had a small smile on her face. When they got to the living room, they found it empty. "Everyone must have gone out for pizza or something." BeastBoy said, sitting on the couch. Raven walked towards the kitchen. "Probably." she said. As Raven entered the kitchen, she stopped. "What the..." she didn't finish her sentence as she saw the fancy table. A small table with two chairs, a red cloth, a set of two candles, and some flowers was in the middle of the dining room. "What?" BeastBoy asked, getting up. "Nothing." Raven said, thinking. _For some reason, I know Starfire and Cyborg had something to do with this. But, it gives for an interesting meal. _She thought to herself. "Hey, BeastBoy! Come here." Raven called. BeastBoy walked into the kitchen. "Wow, how long has that been there?" BeastBoy asked, seeing the table. Raven shrugged. "I'll make dinner." Raven said, walking over to the stove. BeastBoy snorted. "No, I don't think so." BeastBoy said, remembering all too well of Raven's bad cooking. Raven shrugged and sat in one of the chairs, twirling a box of matches in her fingers. BeastBoy pulled out a pot. "You want spaghetti?" he asked. "Sure." Raven said. BeastBoy poured the spaghetti noodles in the pot with some water. About fifteen minutes later, the meal was ready. BeastBoy set Raven's plate in front of her, and poured her a glass of milk in the fancy glass provided. He sat down, noticing someone had lit the candles, the lights had dimmed slightly, and Raven was smirking. "So, did you have a good time at the mall?" BeastBoy asked, twirling a roll of spaghetti in his fork. "I did, actually. Thank you for the nice time. You?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. "Yep. It was a nice day." BeastBoy said. Raven quietly sipped her milk, and noticed BeastBoy staring at her. "What?" she asked, hoping she didn't have something on her face. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how cool the candlelight looks when it reflects of your eyes." BeastBoy said, turning his head away. Raven almost began choking on her milk. "Oh, well thanks, I guess." she said, not sure if that was a comment or not. She looked out the window. "That sky is, uh, pretty." she said. BeastBoy took no notice. He was staring at his plate silently, and appeared to be thinking about something. _I wonder what he's thinking about. He is so calm, but I'm about to freak out from nervousness. _Raven thought. She noticed that some items on the counter were hovering slightly above the surface, enveloped in her dark energy. She took a few deeps breaths, and the items dropped back onto the counter. She stuck a strand of spaghetti in her mouth. "So, how is it?" BeastBoy asked. After Raven sucked the long strand of Spaghetti into her mouth, she spoke. "It's good. Where did you learn to cook?" she asked. BeastBoy shrugged. "I never really learned, I've always been good at it." he said. Raven looked at her plate. "Would you be interested in giving me some lessons?" Raven asked. BeastBoy looked at her. "You? I've heard you say more than once that you had better things to do than cook." he said. "Well, I changed my mind." Raven said. BeastBoy shrugged. "Sure, if you really want them." he said. Raven squealed out in excitement. Then she quickly covered her mouth, a shocked expression on her face. BeastBoy was looking at her. "Someone's excited." he said. "Shut it." Raven said. BeastBoy put the last of his spaghetti into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "Before we finish, I have something for you." BeastBoy said. Raven looked at him curiously. "It's not _another_ stuffed animal, is it?" she asked. BeastBoy rolled his eyes. "Close your eyes." he said. Raven looked at him suspiciously, then closed her eyes. BeastBoy placed a small box in front of Raven. "Open." he said. Raven opened her eyes, and looked at the small box. "How nice, a box." Raven said sarcastically, trying to relieve the tension in her body. "_Open _it." BeastBoy said. Raven took the box from BeastBoy's hands and slowly opened it. Her eyes glittered. "Oh my...BeastBoy! Are you serious?" she whispered, gazing at the blue necklace. "Just for you." BeastBoy said. Raven looked like she was going to cry. BeastBoy took the necklace from the box and fastened it around Raven's neck. "Wow. That looks good on you." he said. Raven looked at him. "Why would you get this for me?" she asked. BeastBoy shrugged. "You're my friend. Friend's give each other things." he said. "But, so _expensive! _ Honestly BeastBoy, why did you?" she asked, looking at the jewel on her chest. "I wanted to." BeastBoy said. Raven looked at him. "Thank you." she said, giving BeastBoy a small hug. "Anytime." he said, picking up his plate. "Have you finished?" he asked. Raven looked up from her necklace. "Oh, yeah." she said, handing her plate to BeastBoy. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and blew the candles out with a flick of her dark powers. BeastBoy turned on the faucet and poured in some dish soap. "What are you doing?" Raven asked. "Cleaning the dishes." BeastBoy said, putting in the plates. Raven walked over and pulled BeastBoy away from the sink. "No, you've done enough. I'll do them." she said, and began wiping the dirty plates with a dish cloth. "Fine, but I'll dry. I want to do something." BeastBoy said, picking up a towel. Raven turned and vaporized the towel from BeastBoy's hands. "You don't get it, do you? You've done _more _than something today. You gave me a wonderful time at the mall, you made us a great dinner, you gave me a gorgeous present, you gave me a ride home the other night, _and_ you gave me a stupid stuffed spider that I actually _like._ You've done more than you realize. So, let me do something for you." Raven said, turning back to the dishes. BeastBoy stood there for a minute, thinking about what Raven had said. "You _liked_ the spider?" he asked quietly. Raven pulled one of her hands out of the sink and flicked water at BeastBoy. "Yes, let it go." she said. BeastBoy wiped the water off of his face. "That's kind of hard to do, because you never like _anything _I get you." he said. Raven pointed at her new necklace. BeastBoy couldn't see her face from where he was standing, but he wondered what it said. Before he could wonder further, he threw up onto the floor. Startling Raven, she quickly turned, and slipped on some water she had spilled from the sink. She fell backwards, and landed on her back. Her face twisted as she tried to control the pain. "Ow." she said in a shaky monotone voice. She stood up and made the vomit on the floor disappear. "Are you okay?" she asked, going over to BeastBoy. He leaned on counter and gave a weak thumbs up. Raven put her hand on his forehead. "Oh god, you're burning up! You need to get into bed right now!" she said, grabbing BeastBoy's hand. BeastBoy stumbled as Raven pulled his hand. "That's not going to work." Raven said to herself. She picked BeastBoy up and carried him down the hall towards his room. BeastBoy's now sweating head fell against her breast. She didn't care. She opened BeastBoy door and gently set him down on his bed. She took off his shirt and tossed it over her shoulder. She went over to the window and opened it. "How are you feeling now?" she asked. "Been better." BeastBoy mumbled. Before Raven could respond, something on BeastBoy's chest caught her eye. Something she hadn't noticed at the beach a few days earlier. The huge scar from where is surgery had opened him. She gasped. It was much larger than she had assumed it would be. _How big is this cancer? _Raven wondered, feeling somewhat depressed as she remembered BeastBoy's fate. "I've always heard that scars attract the ladies. What do you think?" BeastBoy's words interrupted Raven's thoughts. "What?" she asked, turning her attention back to BeastBoy. "The scar." BeastBoy said, looking at his chest. "They're supposed to attract ladies. Is it working? Are you attracted to me?" he asked. Raven's face turned red. _I am. _Raven thought. "No." she lied bluntly. BeastBoy sulked. "I'm going to get you some medicine that should bring your temperature down." Raven said, exiting BeastBoy's room. She walked down the hall towards the bathroom. She quickly opened the door and was quite surprised to find Cyborg in it. "Boo." he said, not looking away from the mirror. Raven jumped. "I forgot you guys weren't back yet." she said, reaching for the medicine cabinet. "Yep. So, how'd it go?" Cyborg asked, looking pretty pleased with himself. "BeastBoy is in bed running a high fever. That's how." Raven said, grabbing the thermometer and a fever killer. Cyborg's grin faded. "Is he okay?" he asked, following Raven to BeastBoy's room. Raven shrugged. She opened the door to BeastBoy's room. Cyborg started to follow her in, but she stopped him. "He isn't seeing anyone at the moment besides me." she said. Cyborg opened his mouth to protest, but Raven shut the door before he could. BeastBoy opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "I've got something that will help you. Take this." Raven said, handing the fever pill and a small cup of water to BeastBoy. BeastBoy swallowed the pill and drank all of the water. "Man, that water feels good." BeastBoy said quietly. Raven forced a smile. She stuck the thermometer in his mouth and waited. _Maybe I can try healing his fever with my powers. _Raven thought. The thermometer beeped, signaling that it had read his temperature. Raven pulled it out of BeastBoy's mouth and sucked in a breath. His temperature was 105.9 degrees Fahrenheit. _Most people wouldn't survive that high of a temperature. _Raven thought. She set the thermometer down. "Can you tell me what part of you the fever seems to be coming from?" she asked. BeastBoy motioned towards the mid region of his chest. Right where the scar was. Raven rubbed her hands together. "I'm going to try and heal your fever." she said, placing her hands on the scar. BeastBoy winced as her hands pressed on the scar. Raven closed her eyes and focused all her energy on her palms. Bright white light began emitting from her hands. After a few seconds, Raven took her hands off of BeastBoy. The scar was gone. "Any better?" Raven asked, breathing heavily. Healing someone drained a great deal of her energy. BeastBoy opened his eyes. "I feel normal almost! Take my temperature again." he said. Raven placed a new plastic cover on the thermometer and put it back into BeastBoy's mouth. After a few seconds, it beeped. Removing it from BeastBoy's mouth, she looked at the reading. 99.7 Raven was so happy, she accidentally caused the thermometer to explode with her dark powers. Small plastic pieces flew throughout the room. One struck BeastBoy's cheek. "It must have gone down." BeastBoy said, feeling blood run down his face. Raven looked at him and saw the blood. "Sorry. It has gone down. Almost normal." she said. BeastBoy patted Raven's shoulder as she knelt next to his bed. "I knew you had it in you." he said, smiling. Raven blushed at BeastBoy's touch. "Well, I'll let you get some sleep." she said, getting up. She turned off his light, and looked back at him. "Thanks again." she said, closing the door. She noticed someone standing next to her. Starfire was standing there, waiting to be noticed. "Hey Starfire. What's up?" Raven asked. Starfire's eyes were as big as emeralds. "Cyborg and I were wondering how you enjoyed the evening. Please tell." she said eying the new jewelry hanging from Raven's neck. Raven sighed. "It was, to be honest, great. You're talking about the fancy dinner, right?" she asked. Starfire nodded. "We wanted to do the apologizing for our anger towards BeastBoy." she said. "Oh. Right. Thanks." Raven said. Starfire's face turned more serious. "Now, I heard BeastBoy is not well again? He is okay now?" she asked. "Yes, I helped him out." Raven said. "Okay. I just wanted to be sure he was well." Starfire said, walking towards her room. Raven sighed. She heard BeastBoy's door swish open behind her. "What is it with you refusing to stay in bed?" Raven asked, turning around. BeastBoy shrugged. "I think I'm well enough to walk. I wanted to know if you wanted to head down to the beach again tomorrow. I need to make sure my new swim trunks fit, so I can return them if they don't." he said. "Why not? I don't have anything else to do." Raven said, getting an idea.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Day 7**_

BeastBoy woke up and instantly realize he was covered in sweat. He peeled his sheet off of himself, and noticed they were soaked with sweat too. He could feel the warmth in the air. He closed his window, trying to cut off the heat. He put on his uniform and opened his door. He was immediately blasted with even warmer air. He ran down to the kitchen to check the thermostat. It was eighty nine degrees _inside! _ Outside, it was ninety four. He pushed the air condition button and waited for the cool air. Nothing happened. He went took the elevator up to the roof and walked outside. He didn't think it could get any hotter. He saw Cyborg, accompanied by a small fan attached to him, working on the air conditioner. "Dude! It's hot as the sun itself inside! What are you doing?" BeastBoy asked, walking up to Cyborg. "Air conditioner is busted. I'm _trying _to fix it." Cyborg said, not looking up from the broken machine. BeastBoy groaned. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. "Search me. I've been looking for an hour." Cyborg sighed, standing up. "Did you try this?" BeastBoy asked. He kicked the side of the air conditioner. A noise came from inside it, and then it turned on. Cyborg looked at BeastBoy. "Smartass." he said, putting the side panel back in place. They both hurried back inside so the cool air could relieve them. "That's what I'm talking about!" BeastBoy said, taking off the top of his uniform. "Man, put your shirt back on! Nobody wants to see that!" Cyborg said. BeastBoy stuck his tongue out at Cyborg. They walked back into the living room, and found Starfire there, brushing her hair. "The moistness in the air does not do wonders for my hair." she said, frustrated. "It's called humidity, Star. Moistness just sounds wrong." Cyborg said. BeastBoy snorted. "You would know." he said. "Yeah I would!" Cyborg said, raising his hand for a high-five. BeastBoy smacked Cyborg's metal hand as hard as he could. "Ouuuch!" he said, holding his limp hand. "You can't beat me at high-fives." Cyborg chuckled. Robin entered. "Man, it's a scorcher outside today." he said, and eying Starfire, added, "I would know, because I just came back from running ten miles." Cyborg rolled his eye. "Well, I have to get packing. Raven and I got other places to be." BeastBoy said, walking towards his room. Everyone watched him until he disappeared into his room.

**. . .**

Once BeastBoy finished packing, he went out into the hall and walked down to Raven's room. After knocking, he waited. The door slid open after a moment, and Raven was standing on the other side. "Ready?" she asked. BeastBoy nodded. BeastBoy grabbed his and Raven's bag and followed her into the elevator. "I have some things planned for later today." Raven said, revealing a small smile. As BeastBoy reached to hit the button for the garage, Raven gently grabbed his arm. "Starting with a first class flight to the beach." she said, still smiling. BeastBoy was unsure of what she meant. "Go outside and wait for me." Raven said. BeastBoy was about to complain of the heat, but decided not to. He walked out the front doors and set the bags down. The temperature had gone down, so BeastBoy was comfortable...for a minute. He was about to turn around when someone grabbed him from behind, wrapping their arms around him, and then lifted him into the air. "Hey! What?! Let go!" BeastBoy shouted, flailing his arms and legs wildly. "Relax, it's me." Raven said. BeastBoy stopped flailing and looked up. Raven smiled down at him. "Told you, first class flight." she said. "Ohhhh. That's what you meant. I get it. But, why first class?" BeastBoy asked. "Because, no one will take care of you like I will." Raven said, wondering if that sounded weird. They soared higher into the air, until they were level with the roofs of skyscrapers. "I could just morph into a bird and fly on my own." BeastBoy said. Raven's grip tightened. "No, I wanted to carry you." she said. BeastBoy would have shrugged if he could have. With the beach in view, Raven descended towards the ground. BeastBoy took a whiff of the ocean air. "Ahh. That always smells good." he said. Raven nodded. "Yeah, it does." she said. After she landed, she set up her chair and umbrella. BeastBoy walked over to the changing booth with his new swim trunks. After he closed the door, he sighed. _Raven said she had "plans" for the day. I wonder what they are. _BeastBoy thought. When he finished, he went back over to their spot, and noticed Raven sitting on her chair waiting for him. "Wow. That looks good on you." she said as BeastBoy modeled his new trunks. "I bet you want to see mine." Raven said, standing up. She placed her hand on the red jewel holding her cloak together. The cloak fell around her feet, leaving BeastBoy in a jaw dropped state. Raven was wearing a two-piece black bikini with small sparkles glittering all over it. BeastBoy stood there with his mouth hanging open. _Say something. Say something. _BeastBoy told himself. "Raven! That is...you are...oh my gosh!" BeastBoy stuttered. Raven's face was as red as a rose. "Gorgeous! Gorgeous! You are gorgeous!" BeastBoy said, unable to take his eyes off Raven. Raven smiled. "That's sweet, BeastBoy." she said. She waded into the water. BeastBoy followed her. "I can't believe you would wear something like that!" he said. "Life's too short not to put on a little show." Raven said, splashing some water at BeastBoy. As BeastBoy splashed in return, Raven held her nose and went under. She came up after the splash had gone over. But, BeastBoy had been prepared. He quickly sent another wave of water at Raven, hitting her squarely in the face. Shock covered Raven's face. "Gotcha." BeastBoy said. "That you did. Now, are you ready for one of the plans I made for today?" she asked, decreasing the space between her and BeastBoy. She lifted her arms in the air and enveloped both of them in a bubble of dark energy. Once it was sealed, they sank into the water. BeastBoy's eyes widened as he looked around. He could see fish and other things floating around in the water. Raven had made a giant air bubble. "Oh my god! This is awesome!" BeastBoy said. He looked at Raven and gasped. When she was wet, and had water reflection shining on her, Raven was the most beautiful creature on the Earth. "Raven, you really are beautiful." he said, avoiding her eyes. Startled by the unexpected comment, she lost focus, and the dark energy bubble burst. Water rushed into BeastBoy's nostrils as his vision blurred. He quickly morphed into a small squid and looked around. They were twenty feet underwater, at least. Raven must have moved them further from the shore. BeastBoy spotted Raven sinking towards the bottom, her eyes closed. BeastBoy quickly wrapped two tentacles around her body and rocketed for the surface, using the squid's jet propulsion. Once he surfaced, he swam towards the shore. Once Raven was on the beach, he morphed into his natural form and knelt down next to her. Raven was unconscious. _I'm going to have to give her CPR! This is going to get awkward. _BeastBoy thought. He opened Raven's mouth and bent over. He began breathing air into her lungs. After a few minutes, Raven sat up quickly, knocking BeastBoy backwards. She coughed water and black vomit all over the sand. BeastBoy went over to help her. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up. She nodded, then stumbled into BeastBoy. "I don't think so." BeastBoy said. He placed one hand on Raven's back, and one on her legs. He lifted her up and carried her over to her chair. She leaned her head on his chest. As BeastBoy gently placed Raven in her chair, he adjusted the umbrella so it was keeping her out of the sun. When he was done, his stomach growled. _Good thing I brought along some tofu. _He thought, spreading out a blanket on the sand. He pulled out a plate and fork.

**. . .**

While he was eating, Raven opened her eyes. BeastBoy was not facing her. _I can't believe he just saved me. He is really strong. _Raven thought, looking at BeastBoy's arm muscles. She blushed, and picked up her book. She opened it to the marked page, but didn't read anything. Her eyes kept wandering back to BeastBoy. _He touched me. Carried me. Saved me. _She thought, trying to hold back her emotion. No success. A small streak of dark energy escaped her, hitting the sand besides BeastBoy. Sand blew all over BeastBoy and his food. "Arrgh!" he shouted, shielding his face although sand was already in his eyes, nose, and mouth. Once the sand settled, he hacked the sand out of his throat, and then looked at Raven, who had quickly shown up at his side. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she asked repeatedly. BeastBoy waved her off as he wiped his eyes. "Have you ever noticed that we're constantly asking each other that?" he said. Raven thought about it. It was true, they _did_ ask each other that a lot. She brushed sand out of BeastBoy's hair. "Sorry. I don't know what happened." she said, blushing. BeastBoy put his hand up. "It's alright. If I had powers like yours, I couldn't control them all the time either. It takes someone with strength to control them as much as you do, for Pete's sake!" he said. Raven wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. "Well, I'm going back to my book." she said. BeastBoy sighed. He'd had it with Raven's books. "You know what? Screw your book." BeastBoy said. He picked up Raven's book and chucked it as hard as he could into the ocean. He turned back to Raven, whose jaw had hit the ground. _I can't believe he has the nerve to do that! What I really can't believe is I find it kind of hot that he had the nerve to do that. _Raven clamped down on her processing thought. "And don't even get mad at me. You and I both know you can make the book out of thin air. I'm trying to make a point. You _need_ to have some fun." BeastBoy said. Raven raised an eyebrow. He had a point, she could just create the book again. _I came out here to spend time with him. Why did I even bring that stupid book? _Raven thought. She put her hand on BeastBoy's shoulder. "You're right. Let's go have some fun." she said, smiling slightly. BeastBoy grinned. As they waded into the water, BeastBoy got another idea. "Bet I can hold my breath longer than you." he said, diving under the water. Raven rolled her eyes and went under. _We'll see about that. _She thought. Meditation required very slow, calm breathing. Not breathing at all was just a few steps from that. After about two minutes, Raven's lungs were about to burst. She surfaced, gasping for air. BeastBoy was gaping at her. "Do you, like, not breathe at all? You've been under for more than two minutes!" he said. Raven smiled. "That could be considered good. Now, I have a challenge for you." she said. She raised her hands over her head and developed and small ball of dark energy. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she said. A large beach ball was instantly created, and dropped into Raven's hands. "Bet you can't balance this on your nose like a seal." she said, tossing the ball to BeastBoy. He smiled, and threw the ball high up in the air. He quickly morphed into a seal, and caught the ball on his nose. Raven snorted loudly, attempting to suppress a laugh. BeastBoy hit the ball back at Raven with his tail and morphed into himself. "Easy peasy." he said. Raven caught the ball in her hands. "I have to say, even I'm impressed." she said. BeastBoy looked at the tall cliff looming over the beach. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. "Probably not." Raven said, but she knew what he was thinking. Raven swam behind BeastBoy and lifted him up into the air. _It's weird to have our almost bare bodies touching. I kind of like it. _Raven thought. She carried BeastBoy up to the top of cliff and looked at him. "Ready?" she asked. "Do it." BeastBoy said, a devilish smile on his face. Raven let go of him, and then let herself drop. As they plummeted towards the water, Raven opened her arms and let the air whip over them. There was a huge splash as BeastBoy made contact with the water, then another as Raven followed. When they surface, they were both laughing. Raven tried to stop, but it took her a while. "Oh boy. That was fun. Too bad I forgot to bring some food." she said. "We'll see." BeastBoy said, swimming towards shore. When he and Raven got up on the sand, he ran over to the basket that had contained his tofu. He pulled out a cup, a bag, and a thermos. Raven tried to peek over BeastBoy's shoulder. "Hey! No looking." BeastBoy said, blocking Raven's view. After a few minutes, he whirled around with a cup in his hand. "Made you a little something." he said, holding out the cup. Raven hesitated, then took it. She took a small sip. After a second, she spit the drink out of her mouth, all over the sand. "What is that?! It's good!" she asked, staring at the liquid in the cup. BeastBoy looked pleased with himself. "Herbal tea with a secret ingredient I made. Glad you like it." he said. Raven took another sip. "What's the secret ingredient? I have to know so I can put it in my tea from now on!" she asked. BeastBoy shook his head. "If you want it, I'll make it for you. It's a special treat, not a regular daily tea." he said. Raven looked at him suspiciously. "What for? Why are you giving me this "special treat?"" she asked. "You've been so nice to me lately, and I don't know why." BeastBoy said. Raven blushed. _Say it. Say it now! Tell him! _Her mind screeched. "Because, I'm your friend, and I haven't always been as nice to you as I should have been." she said. _That's baloney! Tell him the real reason! Just spit it out! _Her mind kept saying. Raven blocked the thoughts out. "Wow. That's the last thing I ever expected to hear you say." BeastBoy said. Raven shrugged. "So, what else did you have in mind for today?" BeastBoy asked. "Well, I have tickets to a Fastcar race at noon. I figured you would want to go, since you like racing Cyborg so much on the GameStation." she said. BeastBoy's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. Raven shook her head. "No, I'm serious. I got them for you." she said. BeastBoy was about to hug Raven, then stopped. Raven sighed, then opened her arms. _I've never had anyone give me a full on hug before. Especially when we're both in swimsuits. _She thought. BeastBoy hugged her tightly. "Thank you!" he said. "You're welcome." Raven said, putting her arms around BeastBoy. _This doesn't feel as weird as I predicted. I don't really want to let go._ She thought to herself. She would deny it if anyone ever asked, but she liked the feeling of BeastBoy's wet body touching hers. "Okay, that's enough." she said, prying BeastBoy's arms off herself. "Sorry." BeastBoy said, looking at the ground. "There's nothing to apologize for. It's fine." Raven said. BeastBoy looked at her. "But you _hate _being hugged, or even making body contact." he said incredulously. Raven put her hand on BeastBoy's shoulder. "By anyone except you." she said, hoping that didn't sound like she thought it did. "O-kay? What time is it?" BeastBoy asked. "Early enough for us to another thing have planned." she said, motioning for BeastBoy to follow her towards the water. After they had waded out about fifteen feet, Raven energized her powers. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said. A long bolt of dark energy shot from Raven's diamond on her forehead. It hit the water, and a small motorboat appeared. "Whoa! That's sick!" BeastBoy said, looking at the black paint job with orange flames running down the sides. "Thought you'd like it." Raven said. She let BeastBoy climb into the boat, then followed. A black seat and a green driver's seat were waiting for them. "Cool! You even colored the seats just for us!" BeastBoy said. He sat in the driver's seat and looked over the controls. "Looks complicated. You sure you don't want to drive?" he asked. Raven shook her head. BeastBoy shrugged and turned the ignition. A large V8 engine roared to life beneath the rear hood, then dropped to a low rumble. "Man, this thing sounds better than my car!" BeastBoy exclaimed. Raven sat down in her black chair. "Bet you can't make me scared." she said, smirking. BeastBoy displayed a toothy grin. He stepped on the gas. Hard. The engine roared as the boat thrust forward. Raven fastened the seatbelt as tight as it would go. When the speedometer reached fifty miles per hour, BeastBoy cranked the wheel hard to the left. The boat quickly responded, and veered off to the left, leaning hard to the right. Water sprayed high in the air behind them. Raven gripped her seat tightly, trying to not fall off of it. When BeastBoy took his foot off the accelerator, the boat coasted to a stop. Raven noticed another boat a small distance away closing in on them. BeastBoy sat calmly until the other boat stopped next to them. It was a bright yellow boat, with a large engine towering above the drivers, two teenage boys. "Nice ride. Too bad ours is faster." said one of them. Raven snorted, which caught both of the guys attention. "Whoa. Hey girl! I just thought the sun was hot today, but I stand corrected." said the second guy. Raven was about to say something, but BeastBoy butt in. "_Okay!" _he said, glaring at the guys. "I accept the challenge. Let's do it. _Now._" he continued, showing his teeth. Both teenagers shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Okay. See those two buoys over there?" asked the first guy, pointing towards two object floating in the water. BeastBoy nodded. "Starting line. Let's go." said the second boy. With that, the yellow boat roared off, flinging water all over BeastBoy and Raven. "Jerks." BeastBoy muttered as he pressed the gas. When both boats lined up at the starting line, the countdown began. "In five, four, three..." the first boy counted down. Both boats revved their engines furiously. "Two, one, go!" The boats roared forwards, covering everything behind them in water. BeastBoy pressed the gas to the floor, but the yellow boat was still pulling ahead. BeastBoy growled and looked at the control panel. He pressed a button marked "Race." A loud whirring noise rose over the roaring V8. BeastBoy glanced behind him, and didn't believe what he saw. Behind them in the rear of the boat, a door had opened, and a small jet engine had appeared. Another button flashed on the control panel. BeastBoy hit it. The jet engine fan began rotating. The boat's speed began increasing rapidly. As they passed the yellow boat, BeastBoy enjoyed the look on the two boy's faces. The Titan's boat was just skimming along the top of the water. Raven and BeastBoy exchanged glances, then snickered. When the finish line was crossed, the yellow boat lost. "I told you. Now get out of here." BeastBoy said. The two boys scowled, and drove the yellow boat away. BeastBoy quickly turned to Raven. "You put a jet engine in a _boat? _For real? That was sick!" he said. Raven smiled. "Just another way to make this day more fun." she said. BeastBoy put his hand behind his head uneasily. Suddenly, a larger than normal wave bumped into the boat, rocking it violently. BeastBoy lost his balance and fell onto the wooden floor. Raven fell out of her seat, and landed on top of BeastBoy. Once they realized what had happened, Raven and BeastBoy quickly separated, both blushing. "Must have been a wave." BeastBoy said, not looking at Raven. "Yeah. Probably." she said. For about five minutes, there was nothing but awkward silence. "You know, I think I'd rather stay out here with you than go to some Fastcar race." BeastBoy said eventually. Raven looked at him. "What?" she asked, wanting to make sure she heard what she thought she did. "I want to stay out here with you." BeastBoy repeated. Raven forced her eyes not to well up with tears. "That may be nicest thing I've ever had anyone say to me." she said. "Well, I mean it. There will always be other races, but one of us may not be here tomorrow. You never know what could happen." BeastBoy said. _You don't know the half of it. _Raven thought. She leaned back in her chair as the boat gently rocked back and forth. "Well, if we're going to be out here a while, we're going to need sunscreen." she said, holding up a small bottle of sunblock. She lathered it all over her body, making sure that BeastBoy was watching. "Say, I uh, can't reach my back. Would you rub some on for me?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face. "Y...you want _me _to do it?" BeastBoy asked. Raven handed him the bottle, and as she turned around, brushed her hair back. She smiled, sure her plan would work. BeastBoy squirted some SP40 into his hands and rubbed them together. "Ready?" he asked. Raven nodded. _I've been ready for years. _She thought. The instant BeastBoy's hand touched her back, Raven felt like a bad girl. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling of BeastBoy's touch. Her breath became shaky as BeastBoy's hand got closer to her bottom bikini piece. She tried not to moan. BeastBoy had his own thoughts. _I can't believe I'm actually rubbing Raven's bare back! She's so smooth and soft, I can't stand it! _"Okay, I think that's good." Raven said shakily, not sure how much more she could take. She turned around. BeastBoy's face had turned red. "Now you can do yourself, and I can help you with your back." Raven said, blushing at the thought. _He liked it. I can tell. _Raven thought to herself. After BeastBoy had done what he could, he hesitantly gave Raven the bottle, and turned his back towards her. Raven stuck her tongue between her teeth and rubbed her hands full of sunblock. _This is gonna be good. _She said to herself, placing her hands on BeastBoy's back. BeastBoy did all he could to stay still. As Raven's hands got up to his shoulders, Raven noticed how much muscle BeastBoy really had. _Oh god! I can feel BeastBoy's muscles through his skin! I can't stand it! _She quickly finished, then removed her hands from BeastBoy's back. BeastBoy turned and noticed Raven's heaving chest. "Problem?" he asked. Raven tried to slow her breath. "No, I'm totally fine!" she said in a somewhat higher monotone voice. _I'm far from fine. Now I'm aroused! I must control my emotions! Aaugh! _She thought to herself. A small knob on the control panel of the boat snapped off, and fell onto the floor. Raven sat down closed her eyes, trying to shut down her arousal. "Are you sure you're okay? You look sick." BeastBoy said, noticing Raven's temple vein pulsing. "I'm fine! Please don't talk!" she said without opening her eyes. She couldn't get the image of her hands on BeastBoy's shoulders out of her mind. _Shut it down. Control my emotions! Don't feel! _Raven chanted in her mind. Suddenly, she stood up, ran over to the side of the boat, and threw up into the water. Dark black vomit floated away from the boat. BeastBoy was by Raven's side in an instant. Raven enveloped BeastBoy's entire body in dark energy, and placed him in the driver's seat. "Back. To. Shore." she choked, then vomited again. BeastBoy nodded, and would have turned the ignition, except the START button was gone. "Uh, Raven..." BeastBoy started. Too late. Hearing BeastBoy's voice set Raven's emotions off the scale. The hull of the boat began to crack, dark energy seeping out of them. "What the..." BeastBoy said, looking around. The windshield shattered, dark energy crackling around the pieces of glass. BeastBoy turned around and saw smoke rising from the hood. "We've got to get off!" he said. He jumped up, grabbed Raven, and jumped overboard into the water. The hood exploded off of the boat. Flames roared from the engine. Still holding Raven, BeastBoy swam as fast as he could away from the boat. With a final, explosion, the boat went up in flames, then quickly sank. BeastBoy swam to the shore, and carried Raven to her chair. She had passed out again. As he looked at the smoke rising from the boat's previous location in the water, he realized Raven had done the damage. He glanced at her, sleeping in her chair. He sat on the edge of the chair and placed Raven's head on his lap. He placed his hand on her head. It wasn't hot, but he could feel her body shaking. He began stroking her hair, and eventually got Raven to stop shaking. _Now she must just be asleep. _He guessed. He noticed a small scrape on Raven's upper chest that was bleeding slightly. He wiped the blood off with his finger, feeling dirty. Pulling out his communicator, BeastBoy dialed the tower. "What's up?" Cyborg's voice crackled through the speaker. "Get the T-Mobile down here. We need transportation." BeastBoy said. "Okay. Be there in ten." Cyborg said. BeastBoy put away his communicator and picked up Raven's cloak. He placed it on her, and clicked it together. He packed up his things, and waited for Cyborg. He was holding Raven on her feet with his arm. She was sleep-standing. BeastBoy chuckled for a minute, then his face returned to a worried state. The T-Mobile pulled up, and Cyborg stepped out with the others. "What's going on?" Robin asked. "Well, Raven was my ride." BeastBoy said, feeling ridiculous saying so. "But now she's, kind of,..." BeastBoy couldn't find the right word. "Asleep?" Starfire guessed. BeastBoy nodded and told them what happened. "Sounds serious. We better get her back to the tower, and into the medical room." Robin said.

**. . .**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_The computerized heart monitor blipped as Raven's heartbeat. Cyborg looked at the body levels. "From what I can see here, it looks like she's just sleeping." he said. BeastBoy looked at Raven, who was lying on the examination table. "I don't know what got into her. One minute, we were rubbing sunblock on each other, then next minute, she threw up, blew up a boat, and passed out." he said. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other. "Did you say rubbing sunblock on each other?" Cyborg asked. BeastBoy nodded. "I think I know why she freaked out." Robin said, looking in BeastBoy's direction. "What?" he asked, looking from Cyborg to Robin, and then back to Cyborg. Starfire giggled. "I have figured out the reason as well." she said, looking at BeastBoy. "Let's just say she lost control of her emotions, so her power went wild. She tried so hard to regain control, she threw up and passed out." Robin said. "Pretty much." said a voice. Everyone turned back to Raven, who had been awake through the whole conversation. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow. What happened?" she asked. "I jumped off the boat with you in my arms just before it blew up. I took you to the shore by hand and set you in your chair. I finally got you to calm down, and then called Cyborg to come and get us." BeastBoy said. Raven nodded. "Last thing I remember is blowing chunks into the water." she said, cringing at the thought. She looked down at her body. She was now wearing her normal jumpsuit and cloak. "How did I get back into my normal clothes?" she asked, looking at everyone suspiciously. Starfire blushed. "As the only other female in the group, I was in charge of the changing of the clothes." she said. Raven sighed in relief. "For a minute, I thought one of the _guys _changed me." she said. With that, Cyborg, Robin, and BeastBoy all tried to imagine what that would look like. "Hey! Knock it off!" Raven said, jumping off the examination table. She swung around and kicked Cyborg in the chest, knocking him backwards. "Oof!" Cyborg said, the wind knocked out of him. Raven swung around, connecting her fist with Robin's jaw. "Yeeow!" Robin screeched as he hit the ground. Raven was about to connect her elbow with BeastBoy's stomach, but she suddenly locked up her body. Her hands glowed, ready to fire dark energy. "What happened to me?" she whispered, looking at what she had just done, and was about to do. She quickly walked out of the examination room. Cyborg groaned as the stood up. A large dent was in his chest. "Raven better hope I can fix this." he muttered. He went over and helped Robin up, who already had a swollen lip. "Oh man. What the heck was that?" Robin asked.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Day 8**_

_**BRIIIIIINNGGG! **_BeastBoy's alarm clock rang throughout his room. BeastBoy opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. _Let's hope Raven's pulled herself together. _He thought. After getting dressed, he headed down to Raven's room. He gently knocked on the door. To his surprise, the door quickly opened with a _**WHOOSH! **_But Raven was not on the other side. _This is creepy. _BeastBoy thought, peering into Raven's room. She was not there. As he walked in, a note appeared directly in front of him, just hovering in the air, enveloped in dark energy. BeastBoy hesitated, then plucked it out of the air. As soon as he touched it, the dark energy vanished. A blast of wind that came out of nowhere threw him out of Raven's room. Raven's door slammed shut the second BeastBoy cleared it. BeastBoy was thrown against the wall, then released. _Holy crap! Talk about weird. _He thought. He realized he was still holding the note. He read it.

_BeastBoy,_

_ If you are reading this, then you went into my room, received this note, then were thrown out by a gust of wind, right? Good. That's what was supposed to happen. Anyway, I am not here, as you probably noticed. I have gone to meditate and attempt to regain my normal, well, normalness shall we say? Don't go looking for me, I'll return when I'm ready. If you find me, you may regret it. I'm in a special place that was shown to me recently. _

BeastBoy dropped the note into his pocket. _A place that was shown to her recently? That must be the cliff where we watched the sunset. She did say it was a good meditation spot. I'm not going to stay here, I'm going to help her! _BeastBoy decided. He walked straight past the kitchen into the elevator. He went down to the garage and unlocked his Mercedes. He got in and started the engine. He put it in gear and roared down the secret tunnel. After locking the doors at the end, he pulled out onto the highway. "Let's see, I think it was this way." he told himself, turning left. Eventually, he found the small dirt road, and turned on to it. He parked the car a few feet away from the cliff, so Raven wouldn't discover his presence by the loud car. He stepped out and quietly walked up to the cliff. Sure enough, Raven was floating there, meditating. As BeastBoy stepped closer, Raven turned around so fast, BeastBoy fell backwards onto the grass. "I warned you." she said, a twisted look on her face. BeastBoy looked at her. "You remember when I was split into my five personalities?" she asked. BeastBoy nodded. "And remember when my anger personality escaped, and we put him back in his place?" she asked. BeastBoy nodded again. "Well, all my other personalities are also capable of escaping. And one of them did. Can you guess which one?" she asked. Before BeastBoy could answer, Raven's cloak began changing color. It was turning...purple! Raven's eyes changed to a darker shade of purple. "Figured it out yet?" she asked, in a new, super sweet voice. BeastBoy's eye's opened wide. He knew. It was one that followed him around the whole time Raven's five personalities were out. _Passion._ He wasn't sure if he should run or not. Too late. Passion tackled him to the ground. "I can only be held in for so long." she said, staring directly into BeastBoy's eyes. She pushed BeastBoy to the ground, and jumped on top of him. She put one of her hands behind his head, and pulled it towards her face. BeastBoy tried to resist, but Passion's new strength was too strong. Their lips met, and stayed together for quite some time. BeastBoy tried to pry Passion off of him, but he had no luck. She had wrapped her arms around BeastBoy's body, and showed no signs of letting go. She pulled her lips off BeastBoy's face. "For years, I've been caged up with all the other emotions, but not anymore. My door unlocked. I won't be going back any time soon." she said, kissing BeastBoy again. _Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap! How am I going to deal with this? It might be a week before Passion is finally locked up again. _BeastBoy thought. He pinched Passion's arm. "Ow!" she squeaked, tearing herself off BeastBoy. She looked at her arm, then at BeastBoy, confusion on her face. "Let's go back to the tower." BeastBoy said. Passion's bottom lip quivered slightly. "You're not going to try and put me back, are you? Do I have to set up my free kisses stand again to get what I enjoy?" she asked. She tightly clutched BeastBoy's arm, laying her head on his shoulder. "I would much rather be out here with you than with all the other emotions. Especially anger. She makes my life miserable." she said, looking at BeastBoy with big, pleading eyes. BeastBoy's couldn't handle it. "_Fine. _But we still need to go back to the tower. We can _continue _there." he said, regretting every word he just spoke. Passion let go of him, and sat on the grass. BeastBoy stood up, and began walking to the car. He realized Passion was not following him. "Coming?" he asked, turning around. She sat there, looking at him. "It would be much more romantic if you carried me." she said. BeastBoy sighed, knowing if he didn't carry her, she wouldn't budge. He walked over and scooped her up in his arms. She sighed and leaned her head against BeastBoy's. Putting her arm around BeastBoy's neck, she kissed him on the cheek. BeastBoy growled. He set her on her feet by the car. "Think you can make it in the seat by yourself?" he asked sarcastically. Passion nodded, and looked at the car. "Too bad this car doesn't have a backseat." she said. _Thank you Mercedes. _BeastBoy thought to himself. He knew what Passion meant. While he was thinking, she had gotten in the car. "Let's go, Big Daddy. The sooner we get back to the Tower, the sooner we can _continue._" she said. BeastBoy walked over to the driver side, grumbling. He piled into the driver's seat and started the car. As he pulled onto the road, he tried to ignore Passion, who was staring at him. He pressed the gas down hard and shifted quickly. _The sooner we get to the Tower, the sooner I can get help. _BeastBoy thought. Little did he know, Passion was thinking something slightly different. _Wow, he's driving like a sexy madman. He must really want to get back to the tower fast so we can move on._ She smiled.

**. . .**

Cyborg closed the hood on the T-Mobile, and wiped his forehead. "Now it will run like lightning." he said. He heard a beep from the security computer. He looked at it. BeastBoy's car was rocketing down the secret tunnel. In just seconds, the garage doors opened, and BeastBoy's car came through, skidding to a stop. BeastBoy jumped out. "Where have you been?" Cyborg asked. BeastBoy ran up to him. "Doesn't matter. I need your help! I have a huge problem." he said. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Like what? I don't see a problem." he said. BeastBoy went over to the passenger side of the Mercedes and opened it. "Oh yeah?" he asked. A dark purple boot stuck out. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. Passion stepped out of the car and put an arm around BeastBoy, a huge grin on her face. Cyborg dropped his wrench he was holding. "Whoa. Didn't see that coming." he said. "She has replaced Raven." BeastBoy said. Passion playfully punched BeastBoy's shoulder. "You have to admit, I'm better than Raven." she said. _No I don't. _BeastBoy thought. Before Cyborg could say anything, Passion dragged BeastBoy into the elevator. "Come on, BB! We have business to do." she said. Cyborg gave BeastBoy a look of pity. "Not much I can do right now." he said, turning back to the T-Mobile. The elevator doors closed.

**. . .**

BeastBoy nervously tapped his foot as the elevator moved through the tower. _How could Cyborg just leave me like that? He could have helped me. _BeastBoy thought. He glanced at Passion, hoping she wouldn't notice. She winked at him, smiling. "Are you ready for the time of your life?" she asked. BeastBoy's insides melted. He feared Passion didn't just want to make out with him, he feared she wanted to go the whole nine yards. He looked around the elevator, trying to think how to escape Passion's grasp. He got an idea. "Hey, Passion, don't you maybe want to, uh, redecorate your room a little first. Something tells me you're not into skulls and darkness." he said, trying to sound casual. Passion's eyes lit up. "Oh, good idea! Redecorating will really set the mood for us!" she said, clapping her hands together. When the elevator doors opened, she ran towards her room. BeastBoy collapsed onto the couch and groaned. He didn't realize Robin was there also. "What's wrong with you? And what's Raven in such a hurry for?" he asked. BeastBoy said something, but Robin couldn't understand because BeastBoy's face was in the couch cushion. "What?" Robin asked. BeastBoy lifted his head. "That's _not _Raven." he said. "Intruder?" Robin asked, ready to leap off the couch. BeastBoy shook his head. "Nope. It's one of Raven's emotions. It has taken over her body." he groaned. "Please don't tell me it's her rage." Robin said. BeastBoy sighed. "Nope. Passion. She is obsessed with me." he said. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well, you know you like it at least a little." he said. "A _little. _But she's so in love with me, it's annoying." BeastBoy said. They were interrupted by Passion. "Hey, BB! I'm done! Let's go!" she said. She picked BeastBoy up and threw him over her shoulder, carrying him towards her room like a fireman. "Help me." BeastBoy mouthed to Robin. Robin shrugged. "Can't at this point." he mouthed back. Passion carried BeastBoy into Raven's room, and locked the door behind her. _Not a good sign. _BeastBoy thought. He looked at Raven's newly decorated room. The skulls were replaced with hearts, and candles. "Whoa." he said, not paying attention to Passion, who took off her purple cloak. She jumped onto Raven's bed. "Hey, there's plenty of room for both of us." she said, patting the empty spot next to her. BeastBoy slowly sat next to Passion. "So..." he said nervously. Suddenly, the window shades, that had been open, whisked shut, leaving just the candlelight to brighten the room. BeastBoy flinched. Passion had a mischievous grin on her face. "I've waited a long time for this." she said, pulling BeastBoy closer to her. She tilted her head and gave BeastBoy a long, passionate kiss. But that was just the start.

**. . .**

BeastBoy and Passion breathed heavily, covered with sweat. BeastBoy's clothes were in a pile on one side of the bed, Passion's on the other. They were covered by the bed sheets. BeastBoy was barely able to handle what they had just done. "That was better than I ever imagined." Passion said, laying her head on the pillow. BeastBoy rubbed his wrists, which had rope burns on them. "Yeah, I'll say." he said. He leaned back, and sighed. Raven put her arm around BeastBoy's body, and pulled him against her. "Who says it has to stop?" she said, ready to do it again. "I do. I'm exhausted." BeastBoy said, shutting his eyes. "Oh. Well, you can take a little nap with me for a while." Passion said, closing her eyes as well. She didn't remove her arm from BeastBoy. He sighed. _I'll let her fall asleep, then see if I can escape. I can't do this again._

**. . .**

After about half an hour, BeastBoy opened one eye. Passion was asleep, breathing quietly. _Now's my chance! _He thought. He slowly moved his way towards the edge of the bed. He ever so slowly eased Passion's arm off of his body. He got up, and put his uniform back on. He walked towards the door and pulled on it. It was locked. He went over to the window. Locked as well. _Really Passion? You think that's going to stop me? _BeastBoy chuckled to himself. He morphed into a flea and crawled through the tiny window crack. He morphed into a bird, and flew to the Titans Tower roof. Starfire was there, which he had not counted on. He landed, and morphed into himself. Starfire came over to him. "BeastBoy, you have returned! How was the love making with Passion in Raven's body?" she asked, smiling. BeastBoy's fake smile disappeared quickly. "What?! Who the hell..." Starfire interrupted him. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. In this situation, it is unavoidable." she said. BeastBoy sat next to her. "What do I do? I _need _to get her back where she belongs." he asked, looking to Starfire for advice. "Might I suggest doing something that will cause one of her other emotions the break through Passion's barrier. I believe that will shut Passion down, and return Raven to normal." she said, thinking. "Wow, that's actually a good idea. I can't believe I didn't think of that." BeastBoy said. He thanked Starfire and got up. As he walked towards the roof door, he wondered what he would do. Then, it hit him. _Love his her primary concern with you, right? She thinks we're going steady. Therefore, break up with her. She'll either get super sad, or super mad. _BeastBoy thought. He walked down the stairs and entered the hall. Cyborg was coming out of his room. "Hey, Cyborg! I got an idea. I think I know how to get rid of Passion." he said. He told Cyborg Starfire's idea. When he finished, he waited for Cyborg's opinion. "Sounds good, but what if she gets mad? What then?" he asked, knowing BeastBoy was no match for an angry Raven. BeastBoy shrugged. "Hopefully it won't come to that, but I can't _stand _Passion." he said, shuddering. "Good luck, but you're not catching me in the tower when she gets mad." Cyborg said, heading for the elevator. BeastBoy walked down to Raven's room, and opened the door. "Oh sure. It opens from the _outside._" he muttered. He stepped in, and saw that Passion had just woken up. "Hey BeastieBoo, where'd you go off to?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "The bathroom." BeastBoy lied. "Oh, well, you ready for seconds?" Passion asked, glancing towards the bed. BeastBoy scratched his head. "Yeah, about that..." he faltered. Passion looked at him. "It was great! Right?" she asked. "I can't do this anymore!" BeastBoy blurted. Passion's smile vanished, replaced with a confused look. "What do you mean? I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, taking BeastBoy's hands. "No, I'm fine. I mean, well, we've been going steady, right?" he asked. Passion nodded. "I can't do it anymore." BeastBoy said. Passion let go of BeastBoy's hands. "What?" she squeaked, her lip quivering. BeastBoy sighed. "Well..." he started. Passion cut him off. "You're dumping me, aren't you? Do you know how long I've tried to break free from the other emotions, just to be with you? I finally do it, and this is what you do to me?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. _Oh god, I've never seen Raven cry before. _BeastBoy thought. "No, I'm not doing it to hurt you, I just..." BeastBoy looked for the right words. "I don't love you like you love me." he said, realizing that was the wrong thing to say. Passion stopped crying. "You..." she said, shaking slightly. "I've loved you since the day I met you, and you..." she stopped, and closed her eyes. BeastBoy shuddered. "You used me. I give you the time of your life, then you dump me!?" she said, her voice rising. "Well, I hate to break it to you, mister, but that's not how it works!" she said, floating into the air. Her eyes opened, and they were bright red. _Oh shit. _BeastBoy thought, stepping backwards. Passion's hands became enveloped with dark energy. Raven's cloak hovered around her. "I cared for you!" she shouted, throwing a dark energy bolt at BeastBoy. BeastBoy quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding the bolt. Passion raised her other arm. "I vowed in my mind to_ die _for you!" she screamed, tossing another shot at BeastBoy. BeastBoy changed into a fly and quickly avoided fire. He morphed back into himself. "I _LOVED_ YOU!" Passion yelled, shooting a long, constant streak of dark energy from both of her hands. BeastBoy ran around Raven's room, the streak of darkness not far behind. "AND YOU SHOOT ME DOWN!" Passion hollered, her eyes turning even brighter red. But before she could fire another shot, Passion's whole body glowed a bright white. So bright, BeastBoy had to shield his eyes. A large ball of dark energy exploded from Raven's body, knocking BeastBoy onto the floor. "Whoa!" he screamed as he was pushed down. He was still for a few seconds, and realized everything had gone silent. He looked up, and saw nothing. Passion was one the floor, unconscious. Her cloak was changing back to blue. _That's it. Passion is gone. Raven's back. _BeastBoy hoped. He knelt down next to her. "Raven?" he whispered. Raven's eyes opened slightly. She lifted a hand towards BeastBoy, then dropped it, going unconscious again. "Not on my watch." BeastBoy said. He was about to pick her up, when a searing pain tore through BeastBoy's chest and stomach area. "Aauugh!" he fell to the floor next to Raven, clutching his stomach. He rolled around in pain for a moment, then, he too, passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Day 9**_

BeastBoy opened his eyes, and was blinded by a bright white light. "Jeez!" he exclaimed, holding his hands in front of his face. After his eyes adjusted, he reopened his eyes. He looked around. He was in the medical room, on a bed, next to Raven. _No matter what happens, I always end up in a bed with Raven. _He thought. He lifted his hand, and poked Raven's arm. "What!?" she shouted, jerking upright. She took a deep breath, then looked at BeastBoy. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked. BeastBoy groaned. "I don't know, I passed out in your room next to you." he said. Raven sighed. "I told you not to come and find me. My reason being that I knew Passion had escaped, but I had still confined her inside me. If I saw you, I knew she would break out and take over." she said. BeastBoy nodded. "Then, why did you tell me where you were?" he asked. Raven nodded. "A reasonable question. I didn't want you to worry. I rigged my room to toss you out as another warning. But, I didn't know you cared so much about me." Raven said, smiling. BeastBoy blushed slightly. The medical room door opened, and Cyborg came in. "Whoa, you're both up! Good. You've been out all day. I just wanted to see how you're doing." he said. He went over to BeastBoy's side, and began whispering into BeastBoy's ear. Curious, Raven leaned over, trying to listen. BeastBoy laughed. "What?" Raven asked. "He told me he heard the whole blowout between me and Passion. She was yelling so loud, he could hear from his room." BeastBoy said. Raven snorted. Cyborg left the room, chuckling. "Hey Raven, guess what?" BeastBoy asked, leaning over towards Raven. "Yes?" she asked, leaning towards BeastBoy. "I've seen you almost fully stripped in bed." BeastBoy said. "Shut the hell up." Raven snarled. "Correction, actually. I've seen _Passion _almost fully stripped in bed." BeastBoy added. Raven sighed. "Forget it." she said. Cyborg walked back into the room. "Hey Cy, why did I pass out exactly? What happened?" BeastBoy asked. "Well, it was just a pain of your cancer. The doctor said it might hurt sometimes." Cyborg said, wanting to tell BeastBoy the truth. "I didn't see what happened after I was knocked out. What exactly happened?" Raven asked. "Well, after you knocked me to the floor, I was about to pick you up and take you down here, to the medical room, when an extremely painful feeling shot through my body. It was so bad, I collapsed, and passed out." BeastBoy said. Cyborg nodded. "I came in to check on you both after the brawl was over, and found you both on the floor, passed out." he said. "Well, you _are _okay now, right?" Raven asked, concerned for BeastBoy. He nodded. "Yeah, it was just a temporary surge of pain." he said. The medical room door opened, and Starfire peeked in. "Is it safe to come in?" she asked, looking around. "Yes, Star, it's fine." Cyborg said. Starfire walked in. "Joy! Raven has returned, and the battle is over! You are both okay, I presume?" she asked. "We're fine." Raven said. Starfire gave Raven a hug. "You were missed by all of us, especially BeastBoy." she said. "Really?" she asked, glancing at BeastBoy. "Oh yes, he said multiple times that he would give anything for you to return in place of passion." Starfire said, smiling. "_Enough._" BeastBoy said firmly. Starfire let go of Raven. "But it is true, I heard you say you liked Raven more than any of the other Titans, and..." Starfire stopped as BeastBoy began walking out of the room. "Okay, that's it! Good bye!" he said, waving behind him. As the door slammed shut, Starfire turned to Raven. "Perhaps I said too much?" she wondered out loud. Cyborg stifled a laugh. "Well, I'm going to clean off the bed since you're both well." he said. Raven and Starfire exited the room. They walked to the living room, where Robin and BeastBoy were sitting. Starfire sat next to Robin, and Raven sat next to BeastBoy, who became uncomfortable. "So, what's new?" Robin asked. "Starfire needs lessons on shutting her trap." BeastBoy muttered, just loud enough that Raven could hear. "Nothing. I'm going to my room." she said, standing up. As she walked past him, Raven glanced at BeastBoy, who was staring at the floor. He got up as Raven entered the hallway, and began walking towards his room. Raven scampered into the bathroom, and hid. As BeastBoy walked by, she listened. "Starfire just can't figure out when enough is enough." he sighed, entering his room. Raven left the bathroom, and went to her room.

**. . .**

Raven sat on her bed, fumbling with the stuffed spider BeastBoy had gotten her. _So, I'm his favorite. Who would have thought? But I still can't work up the courage to tell him how I feel. _She thought to herself. She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Seven days. That's all I have left with him. _A stray tear ran down her cheek. _Why did it have to be BeastBoy? Why did it have to be him? _She wondered. She quickly got up, and went to her door. Someone was there. She slid the door open, and a somewhat surprised BeastBoy jumped in the air. "Oh, uh, hi." he said, rubbing his neck. "I was just wanting to tell you that what Starfire said earlier, was somewhat _exaggerated. _When she said "favorite Titan", she meant best friend." he said, blushing. A small part of Raven's heart died. "Oh." she said, disappointed. "That's okay. I didn't take it seriously anyway." Raven lied. BeastBoy looked up. "Oh, good. I was getting a little freaked out that you were going to hurt me in my sleep or something." he said, forcing a chuckle. Raven's face softened. "I would never do that. It's an honor to be someone's "favorite." You should know, because you are the favorite of _someone._" she said, trying to not blush. BeastBoy's face lit up. "Really? Who is it?" he asked. Raven's mind began cooking up answers, and she served the best one. "I can't tell you." she said, kicking herself for not saying the truth. BeastBoy looked disappointed. "Want to play some video-games?" Raven asked, putting her hand on BeastBoy's shoulder. "What? You _hate _playing video games. Especially with me." BeastBoy said in disbelief. Raven smiled. "But it will cheer you up." she said. "Suh-weet!" BeastBoy said, taking off down the hall. "I'll set it up. Meet me in five!" he shouted. Raven just shook her head. _What have I gotten myself into? _She wondered.

**. . .**

Raven sat down as BeastBoy fiddled with the TV set. "Let's just get this over with." she said, picking up a controller. "Okay, I think I got it." BeastBoy said, hitting the power button on the game console. As the game started, BeastBoy filled Raven in on the controls. "A is jump, B is fire, the left control stick is to move, and ZR is duck. Got it?" he asked. Raven nodded. "It can't be that..." she stopped as the game started. Assassins ran towards them, guns in hand. "Oh my god! What do we do?!" Raven screeched as shots began to fire. "Aim your gun and fire!" BeastBoy said, shooting lead through various enemies. Raven pointed her gun at a bad guy and fired. He dropped dead. Raven smiled slightly. She moved her character quickly, and continued shooting. "Be sure to get the health revive and power ups in this room." BeastBoy said as their characters entered a building. Raven moved her character over a power up. "_Full Health Restored_" the screen read. "Now what?" she asked, looking at BeastBoy for directions. "Wait for it, wait for it..." BeastBoy said, watching the screen. BOOM! The door on one side of the virtual building blew apart, enemy snipers pouring in. Raven opened fire. "You stay back, I'll scout ahead of you and be sure it's clear." she said when the enemies were dead. BeastBoy looked at her funny. Raven snuck around a box, and saw nothing. "Clear. Go." she said, moving up into the building. BeastBoy's character followed Raven's up the dark stairway. As they stopped at the top, they were swarmed with two hundred gunmen. "Fire! Fire! Fire!" Raven shouted, pressing the A button as hard as she could. BeastBoy and Raven fended off the enemy gunmen. Well, mostly Raven. BeastBoy barely got any. "Die! Die! Die enemy scum!" Raven muttered. While they were shooting, BeastBoy glanced at Raven. She was smiling. At not just a small smile. This was a devilish grin. "I think that's all of them. Let's go get our health refilled, and some extra ammunition." she said. BeastBoy stared at her. Once she realized what she had said, she blushed. "I'm kidding." she said. BeastBoy narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't think you were. But I do know that you're a pure born _natural _at this game! I can't believe you've never played before! I don't think you've ever been hotter to me." BeastBoy said, not looking at her. Raven looked at him. Before she could speak, there was a loud, gnarly SPLAT! On the TV screen. BeastBoy's character was dead, lying on the ground. Raven's character was down to half health. Raven quickly maneuvered her character out of the way of the gun line, and opened fire. BeastBoy noticed Raven's hands were flying so fast over the controls, he couldn't even watch them. "This is mutiny!" she said, blasting enemies full of lead. "MISSION COMPLETE." covered the screen. Raven flopped back on the couch, breathing heavily. "Question. How did you do that without losing control of your, well, you know..." BeastBoy asked. "I put a temporary spell on myself that neutralizes my powers. I don't know why I never thought of that before." Raven said. BeastBoy shrugged. "Don't look at me, I don't know jack about your powers." he said innocently. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What about the time you used my spell book and made multiple doubles of you and Cyborg? Orthe time you used my spell book and turned the couch into a giant burrito? _Or _the time..." BeastBoy stopped Raven. "Alright! Enough! I get it." he said crossly. Raven folded her arms. "There is _one _way you could make it up to me." she said. "What?" BeastBoy asked, sure it was something he would hate. "A question I want you to answer honestly. One hundred percent honestly. I'll know if you're lying." Raven said. BeastBoy shifted uncomfortably. "Alright." He said. "Am I really your favorite?" Raven asked, knowing she had BeastBoy pinned. "Well, to tell you the truth, yeah. You may not think so, but we get along pretty well. You're kind of the opposite of me. I find that admirable." BeastBoy said, avoiding eye contact with Raven. "Thank you." Raven said, smiling.

**. . .**

Cyborg picked up the two game controllers, which had taken quite a beating. "BeastBoy!" he hollered. "What?" BeastBoy asked, walking into the living room. Cyborg held up the busted controllers. "What the heck happened to these?" he asked. "Oh, well...I kind of got carried away." he said, remembering what Raven had said about not telling anyone. Cyborg huffed. "Yeah, _you _and who else? You don't use two controllers." he said. BeastBoy thought as hard as he could. "Yes I do, cuz I got skills!" he said. _Really? That's the best I could come up with? _He thought. "Yeah right." Cyborg said, tossing the busted controllers in the trash. "You're buying new ones." he said, walking out of the room. BeastBoy sighed in relief. "Okay, it's clear." he said. Raven emerged from the shadows. "Thanks. If he knew I played with you, he would _constantly _nag me to play." she said. BeastBoy looked at her. "You saying you're better than me?" he asked. "Well, depends on how you look at it." Raven said. BeastBoy snorted. "I could beat you at anything any day." he said. "I'll believe it when I see it." Raven said, giving BeastBoy a challenging look. BeastBoy picked up a game from the stack. "I'm ready." he said, holding up a copy of Mary Kart in his hand. He put the disk in, and sat next to Raven on the couch. "Prepare to face the kart racing champion." he said, rummaging through a box of game supplies. He pulled out two old controllers. "These are old, but they work." he said, handing one to Raven. Starfire walked in. "Oh joy! Raven has joined the world of..." Raven moved over to Starfire so fast, BeastBoy couldn't follow. "Keep it quiet." Raven said with a panicked look on her face. Starfire stopped. "I do not understand. You appear to play, but only BeastBoy and now I know." she said. "Keep it that way." Raven said, sitting back down. "May I join the racing of karts?" Starfire asked, seeing the game title appear on the screen. BeastBoy tossed her a controller. "Sure. Just keep quiet about Raven." he said. Starfire giggled and sat next to Raven. "Surely I will do the kicking of butts today." she said. BeastBoy started the game. "Oh please do you really think that you can beat..." he stopped as Starfire's kart boosted ahead of the others. BeastBoy was in disbelief. "All this time, I thought _I _was the best player in the tower." he said as Raven's character passed him. She smirked at him. BeastBoy was about to press the boost when the TV screen went black. Everyone stopped as they heard the game console winding down. "What just happened?" BeastBoy asked. Raven put down her controller. "Power went out." she said. She stood up and began walking towards the basement. Starfire and BeastBoy followed. "Is it necessary to go into the lowest level of the tower?" Starfire asked, shuddering at the thought of the dark basement. "Well, if the power goes out, the basement is usually were the problem is." Raven said, opening the basement door. They all peered down the dark stairway leading into darkness. "Anyone got a light?" BeastBoy asked. "Yes! I have the light." Starfire said. She raised one hand in the air, and it began glowing bright green. "Nice one." BeastBoy said. As they began walking down the stairs, Raven tripped. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she started falling. Like lightning, BeastBoy caught her in his arms. "I got you. You may not want to wear that cloak when going down stairs, or hold it up at least." he said. Raven looked at him contently. "Actually, I think I twisted my ankle a little. Maybe, you could carry me down the stairs?" Raven asked hopefully. That was a lie. Her ankle was fine. BeastBoy shrugged. "Fine. I got the muscle." he said, pumping his biceps. Raven sighed at the sight of BeastBoy's muscles. She leaned her head on his chest. He looked down at her, clearly confused. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he gently set Raven back on her feet. "Thank you." she said, patting BeastBoy's shoulder. "No big deal." BeastBoy mumbled. Starfire aimed her hand towards the fuse box on the west side of the basement. "Is that were the box of power is?" she asked. BeastBoy nodded. "Yeah. It's probably an electrical circuit shortage that caused the main circuit breaker to flip off. It's for safety reasons." he said. Raven and Starfire stared at him. "When did you get so smart?" Raven asked. "I'm not stupid. I know you all think I am, but I'm not." BeastBoy said defiantly. Starfire's face showed compassion. "That is not true. We do not think you are the stupid, you just...uh..." Raven pinched Starfire's hand. "Ow!" she squeaked, rubbing her still glowing hand. "We don't think you're stupid." Raven said simply. BeastBoy nodded. "Good. Now let's go see what's up." he said, walking over to the electrical panel. Starfire's green light shone brightly. "Whoa." BeastBoy said as he got a brighter view of the fuse box. The door was ripped off completely, and multiple switches had been torn off. The wires were strewn everywhere, some sparking. "That looks like sabotage." Raven said suspiciously. Starfire and BeastBoy looked at her. "Who would do such a thing?" Starfire asked. The three Titans looked at each other. The basement door opened. "Anybody down here?" Cyborg hollered. "Yes." Raven said, monotone as usual. Cyborg turned on his built in flashlight and walked down the stairs. "Anyone know what's wrong yet?" he asked. "That's kind of your department." Raven said. She noticed a small black box on the floor. "What's this?" she asked, picking it up. She handed it to BeastBoy. "Looks like a small bomb or something." he said, noticing a time dial that was pointed at zero. "So, someone attached a small bomb to the fuse box, blew it up, and cut our power? What about the generator?" Cyborg asked. "Haven't looked." Raven said, still looking at the small box in BeastBoy's hands. Cyborg smacked his head. "You need to check the generator first! It could be ready to blow up or something!" he said, walking over to a tall cylinder with multiple plugs and cords leading in and out of it. A small screen was lit up on one side. "Generator's fine, and still has power. The power just isn't getting through the fuse box to the tower." Cyborg said. He pulled a lever on the generator. The low humming sound that had been going on continuously quieted, until it stopped completely. "Now I can see if I can fix it." Cyborg said, walking back over to the fuse box. The basement door opened again. "Guys? You down here?" Robin called. "Yes Robin, we are here." Starfire said. "Oh. I've been looking everywhere for you. What's the deal with no lights?" Robin asked. "Somebody put a _bomb _on the fuse box, and disabled it. And whoever it was sure knew what they were doing, because this thing is disabled in all the most critical places." Cyborg said, fidgeting with the fuse box. Robin thought. "So that means a villain must have somehow got in the tower. But who?" he wondered out loud. Raven shrugged. "Without our power supply, we can't be notified of crimes, charge our communicator's, charge the T-Mobile, or open the garage door. All of those things are critical to crime fighting. They know a lot about us, whoever it is." she said. Robin's eyes opened wide. "Communicator! Maybe there's some way to figure out who did it with the security camera footage of the basement. With my communicator, we can watch some footage." he said, pulling his communicator from his pocket. He pulled up the menu and started the basement security camera footage. All the Titans watched over his shoulders. "There!" BeastBoy pointed, shadowed figure move through the basement. "Okay, we have our person, but the poorly lit basement doesn't allow us to see who it is." Robin said, irritated. The dark figure on the screen moved across the basement towards the fuse box, and attached the bomb. "You can see he's wiring it into the system." Cyborg said, watching the footage. As the dark figure moved away from the fuse box, a slit of light caught his head. All the Titans let out a breath as the identity of the villain was revealed. Robin growled. "_Slade._"

**. . .**

"Why would _Slade _cut our power?" BeastBoy asked. "Duh! So he can do what he wants without us knowing!" Robin said. "Hey! Back off, it was just a question." Raven said. Robin walked over to the fuse box, grumbling. "We know how you get whenever Slade is around, but could you just _cool it _for once?" Raven asked. Robin spun quickly around. "_No! _And do you know why?" he asked, walking towards Raven. "Because if we let our guard down...SMASH! No more Titans!" he said. Raven jumped. "Point taken." she said quietly. "So, what do we do? We know Slade moved from his old hideout." Cyborg said. "Well, as long as our communicators have charge, we'll still be notified of break ins. Slade, most likely, will be the criminal. We catch him off guard, and put him down. For _good._" Robin said. "But what shall we do in the mean time?" Starfire asked, her hands still illuminating green light. "Cyborg, you keep working on the tower control box, I'll work on a plan to take Slade down, and the rest of you, be ready." Robin said, walking up the stairs. Starfire, BeastBoy, and Raven followed him. "Anything you want to do, since our previous activity was interrupted?" BeastBoy asked. Raven shrugged. "Not much we _can _do without power." she said. Starfire's eyes lit up. "Oh, I have a glorious idea! Perhaps we could share the tradition of the playing of cards?" she said. BeastBoy and Raven glanced at each other. "It's a little old fashioned, but it beats trying to read a book in the dark." Raven said. BeastBoy snorted. "Your whole room is dark, and you read in there most of the time." he said. Raven made a face at him. As they reached the top of the stairs, Raven enveloped a pack of cards from the air. The three of them sat on the couch. "What are we playing?" BeastBoy asked as Raven shuffled the cards. "I don't know, go fish?" she suggested. "Joy! From what location do we obtain the fish from?" Starfire asked, puzzled. "It doesn't involve actual fish; it's just what you tell another player if you don't have what they ask for." BeastBoy said. Starfire looked at him, confused. He sighed. "Watch me and Rave play a round, and you'll understand." he said. Raven dealt the cards, and placed the rest in between them. BeastBoy picked up his cards and put down the pairs he had. "Ready?" Raven asked, placing her pairs down as well. BeastBoy nodded. "Okay. Do you have any...threes?" Raven asked. "Nope! Go fish!" BeastBoy said, grinning. "Liar." Raven said, looking at BeastBoy expectantly. BeastBoy scowled. "If you're going to read minds, what's the point of playing?" he asked. "If you're going to cheat, what's the point of playing?" Raven asked. "Fine, no reading minds, no cheating. Agreed?" BeastBoy asked. Raven nodded. "Got any sevens?" BeastBoy asked. Raven growled quietly and handed him a seven. "Yeah baby!" BeastBoy exclaimed, throwing down his two sevens. "I get it. May we start the actual game now?" Starfire asked, excitement on her face. BeastBoy scooped up the cards and shuffled them. He dealt the proper amount of cards to the three of them. "Your start, Star." Raven said. "Oh. Umm...friend Raven, do you have the fours?" Starfire asked. Raven handed her a four. "Glorious! Who's turn is it?" Starfire asked, placing two fours on the couch. "Still yours. You keep going until someone doesn't have what you asked for." BeastBoy said. Starfire nodded in understanding. "BeastBoy, do you own any of the tens?" she asked. BeastBoy shook his head. "Go fish." he said. Starfire picked up a card. "Glorbnarp! I don't need a seven." she said. "Yeah, you also don't want other people to know what you pick up." Raven said. "Oh." Starfire said, blushing sweetly. "BeastBoy, I believe the turn is yours." she added. "Oh, sweet." he said, rummaging through his cards. "Rave, do you have any aces?" BeastBoy asked. "Go fish." Raven said. BeastBoy picked up a card. He stuck out his bottom lip. A loud noise escaped Raven's nose. It sounded like a stifled laugh. She turned bright red. "What the heck was that?" BeastBoy asked. "Nothing. Just, uh, allergies." Raven said, looking intently at her cards. "You got any sixes, Starfire?" she asked. "Go for a fish." Starfire replied. Raven picked up a card, and threw a pair of sixes down. As she did so, a chill blew through the tower. "Man, it's cold in here!" BeastBoy said, shivering. "It's late. The sun has gone down. It's probably going to get colder." Raven said. BeastBoy stood up. "Maybe it's time to go to bed." he said. Raven got a naughty idea. "You know, it might be too cold to sleep alone. Maybe we should sleep together to preserve body heat." she said. BeastBoy looked at her. "You talking about everybody, or..." he paused. "You and me. Anymore and it might be too warm." Raven said. BeastBoy hesitated. "Fine. Well, I'm going to hit the sack. You come when you're ready." he said, heading off towards Raven's room. "I'll be there shortly." she said, feeling a little hyper.

**. . .**

BeastBoy put on his pajamas and sat on Raven's bed. "Am I really doing this?" he asked himself. He lay on his back and pulled Raven's bed sheets tightly over him. The door opened, and Raven walked in, wearing pajama shorts and a sleeveless pajama shirt. "Got any room for me?" she asked, twirling her hair around her finger. BeastBoy slid over and patted the space next to him. "All yours." he said. Raven sat down next to him, and leaned against her bed frame. BeastBoy did the same. "I will admit, this is much warmer than sleeping alone." he said. "Of course it is. That's why I thought of it." Raven said, leaning towards BeastBoy. BeastBoy shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I'm awfully tired, so I'm gonna turn in." BeastBoy said, lying on his side, away from Raven. Raven lay on her side, facing BeastBoy. "I'm still a little cold." she said, putting one of her arms over BeastBoy's chest. BeastBoy made a nervous whimpering sound. He could feel Raven's slow breaths on his back. He closed his eyes, and tried to relax_._

**. . .**

_I can't believe I'm in bed with BeastBoy! Even if it is to keep warm. _Raven thought. She pulled her arm off of him and pulled the covers up to her neck. _All this time, he's been hiding his muscular body. You could never see it through his uniform. _She thought, looking at BeastBoy's muscular arms. BeastBoy suddenly turned over to face her. "What?" he asked, resting his head back down on the pillow. "What?" Raven asked. "You're examining me, I can feel it." BeastBoy said. Raven swallowed. "I haven't been doing anything besides trying to fall asleep." she lied. BeastBoy looked at her for quite some time. "Raven?" he said suddenly. "Yes?' Raven replied. "Thank you. For everything. The mall, the gaming, the dinner. None of that would have been as fun without you." BeastBoy said. Raven bit her lip. _I'm going to tell him. I can't stand it anymore. _She thought. "BeastBoy? There's something I need to tell you. I can't hold back anymore." she whispered. BeastBoy didn't respond. She looked at him. He had fallen asleep. Raven was cross. _I finally work up the courage, and he falls asleep on me! Typical. _She thought. She rolled over and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Day 10**_

BeastBoy opened his eyes. He thought he heard something. He glanced at Raven's clock. It was three in the morning. He heard the noise again. It sounded like...crying. He slowly turned over to face Raven. Her eyes were closed, but she was crying. "Rave? Raven?" he whispered, shaking her gently. "Huh? What?" she asked, opening her eyes. Tears ran down onto her pillow. She wiped her nose. "What's wrong?" BeastBoy asked. "Oh, nothing. This happens to me all the time at night. I wonder what life would be like if I was normal. I hate who I am. Hate being a demon freak." Raven said, sniffling. BeastBoy wiped a tear out of Raven's eye. "Why? You chose to use your powers for good. Why do you still hate yourself?" BeastBoy asked. He didn't like seeing Raven this way. "I have no friends, everybody thinks I'm a freak, or evil. I was supposed to be evil. I just hate myself for being like this." Raven cried. BeastBoy pulled Raven's head into his chest and held her close. "It's alright. It's alright." he whispered. Raven put one arm around BeastBoy's body and cried. "I don't think you're a freak, Rave." BeastBoy said. Raven sniffed and looked at him with big, sad eyes. "Yes you do. Everyone does. I've heard you call me creepy." she said. BeastBoy's face softened. "I never meant it. I like who you are." he said, wiping Raven's face with a bed sheet. "I like _you_ for _you_. If you were like everyone else, you'd just be, normal. Look at all of us. None of us are normal." BeastBoy said, referring to the Titans. Raven put her hand on BeastBoy's chest. "None of you have it like I do." she sobbed. "Come on Rave. I didn't have fun today with a half-demon, I had fun today with _you. _I like you just the way you are, and I want you to stay that way. If other people can't see you're beauty, then it's their loss. They don't understand you like we do. Like I do." BeastBoy said, stroking Raven's hair. She leaned her head on BeastBoy's shoulder. He gently rested his head on hers. "Do you really mean that?" she whispered. "With my full heart. I like what's in here." BeastBoy said, tapping Raven's heart. She looked at him, then moved closer to him. She embraced him in an unexpected kiss. She put her arm around BeastBoy's head and held it there so he couldn't back out. After about fifteen seconds, their lips parted. "Thank you. I didn't know anyone cared about me, or liked me the way I am." Raven said. She put her head against BeastBoy's chest and closed her eyes. BeastBoy felt the urge to put his arm around her and hold her close, so he did. Raven appeared to smile as she snuggled closer to him. "It is awfully cold out. Maybe we'll have to sleep like this more often." BeastBoy whispered. Raven put her finger over BeastBoy's lips. "Shhh. Just let me enjoy you tonight." she whispered.

**. . .**

BeastBoy looked down at Raven and smiled. She was curled up close to him, her legs pulled in front of her chest. He could feel her breath on him. _She reminds me of a puppy cuddling next to her mother. _Suddenly, he realized something he should have realized a long time ago. He liked Raven. Not just a little crush either. This was love. His face turned red at the thought. Suddenly uncomfortable, he got out of bed and ran to his room. "Man, what was I thinking? I don't believe it?" he said to himself. "Believe what?" asked a voice. BeastBoy turned around to find Raven standing in his doorway. "Oh, nothing." BeastBoy said, sitting on his bed. Raven sat next to him. She had dressed, and was wearing her normal jumpsuit and cloak. "There's something I need to tell you." they said simultaneously. BeastBoy and Raven looked at each other in surprise. "You go first." BeastBoy said. "Alright. I want to thank you for how you comforted me last night. I thought nobody cared for me as much as you do." Raven said, blushing. "That's what I was going to tell you Raven. I meant everything I said. I really _do _like you for who you are." BeastBoy said, taking Raven's hands in his. She tried to hide a smile and looked away. "Thank you, that makes me feel a lot better." she said. "So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked. BeastBoy gulped. "Well, I realized that, uh, I never tried meditation with you before, and I think I'd like to find inner peace before I go." BeastBoy said. He put his hand over his mouth in surprise. "You know?" Raven asked. BeastBoy nodded. I always knew, from the moment I had surgery. I heard him tell you." he said. He wiped away a tear. "It's hard to believe that I won't be here in a week. It doesn't seem possible." he said, his voice shaky. Raven put an arm around him. "I wish there was something we could do about it." she said. "We'll just have to make the best out of the time I have left." BeastBoy said, getting up. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." he said. Raven followed him into the living room. No one else was awake yet. "This is going to sound weird, but would you want to go to the park, maybe?" Raven asked. BeastBoy shrugged. "Sure. That would be nice." he said. He looked at the outside thermometer. "It's fifty degrees outside. I can deal with that." he said, stepping into the elevator. "Not that way. Follow me." Raven said, walking down the hall. BeastBoy followed her. She waited for him to catch up, then opened the door that led to the roof. "Where are we going?" BeastBoy asked. "I'm going to carry you to the park." Raven said. "Oh." BeastBoy stepped out onto the tower roof. Raven gently placed her arms around BeastBoy's waist, and lifted him into the air. She moved forward, gliding through the air. "This is so weird. Totally different from flying as a bird or insect." BeastBoy said loudly over the blowing wind. "Probably because this time, you're just along for the ride." Raven said. The sun wasn't even over the horizon yet, as it was early in the morning. When they arrived at the park, Raven carefully set BeastBoy down. "So, what now?" he asked. "Walk with me." Raven said, walking down the path. BeastBoy followed at her side. "I've never taken a walk through the park before." he said, looking at the surrounding nature. He saw a pond to his left, surrounded by small stones. "Watch this." he said, picking up a stone. He threw it towards the water. It skipped along the still surface, making ripples through the water. "Not bad." Raven said, picking up a stone with her dark energy. She tossed it into the water. It hit the water with a _**SPLASH! **_and sunk. Raven scowled. "Try again." BeastBoy said, handing her another stone. Raven took it and threw it into the water, getting the same result. "Here, let me help you." BeastBoy said, walking up behind her. He put a stone in Raven's right hand, and took hold of her wrist. "You have to gently guide it, like a Frisbee." he said, moving Raven's arm in a sideways swinging motion. "Oh, okay." Raven said. She followed BeastBoy's instructions, and her rock went skipping across the pond gracefully. "Nice toss." BeastBoy said, nodding approvingly. Raven smiled. "Nice teaching." she said, blushing at the thought of BeastBoy standing behind her, holding her arms. They continued to walk until they reached a covered bench. "Let's rest here, I want to talk." BeastBoy said, sitting down. Raven hesitated, then sat next to him. "What about?" she asked. "Our remaining time together. We should do something for you to remember." BeastBoy said. Raven's eyes became wet with tears. "I don't want to remember. I want you to be here." she said, beginning to cry softly. BeastBoy put his arm around her, and she leaned her body against him as she cried into his shoulder. He didn't think Raven would cry so quickly. "Me too. Me too." BeastBoy said, looking around. He hadn't noticed the rain clouds in the sky until it started gently raining. _Pitter Patter Pitter Patter. _ He listened to the rain hitting the plastic roof above the bench. Raven looked up at him with a tear stained face. BeastBoy pulled out a tissue and gently dried Raven's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to cry." he said. Raven sat up and sniffed. "It's okay. I know you've seen me cry before, so it's no big deal. I'm not as emotionless as everyone thinks. I choose to carefully let my emotion's out around certain people, like you." she said. BeastBoy did a fake smile. He stood up, and held out his hand. Raven took it, and stood up. "We can't go anywhere, it's raining." she said. BeastBoy smirked. "Where I come from, it's _lucky _to get rain." he said, pulling Raven out from under the bench. She flinched as the rain began falling on her, but quickly got used to it. "See? It's not so bad." BeastBoy said, stepping into a puddle. Raven wiped her wet hair out of her eyes. They walked through the rest of the park, until they reached the street. They were both soaked. "Okay, maybe _not _such a good idea." BeastBoy said, wiping his face off with his hand. "Yeah. Let's head back." Raven said, picking BeastBoy up into the air. She flew over the park, looking at the distance they had just walked. _We had all that time to ourselves. I should have told him. _She thought. _**CRACK! **_A bolt of lightning tore through the sky. Startled, Raven lost her focus, and her flight. She plunged towards the ground, still holding BeastBoy. She tried to fly, but was too busy panicking. They crashed into one side of a tree, and came out the other side before hitting the ground. Raven slid ten feet through the wet grass and mud. BeastBoy had been thrown further. He was thrown into the small river going through the park. Raven wobbled to her feet, wincing as the stinging rain water seeped into her wounds. She walked slowly over to the river. "BeastBoy! Are you okay?" she called, not seeing her green friend. She spotted a shoe sticking out of the water. She picked BeastBoy up and looked at him. He was unconscious, because of his current state. It continued raining, but Raven didn't notice the water. All she thought about was getting BeastBoy back to the tower. She took off and flew low towards their home.

**. . .**

Robin sat on the couch, thinking about Slade. The elevator door opened, and Raven walked in, carrying BeastBoy. "Whoa! What happened?" Robin asked, eying them both. Raven's cloak was torn, as was her black suit. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. And, she was covered in grass and mud, sopping wet. BeastBoy wasn't much different. "Crashed on the way home. BeastBoy hit his head, I think." she said, walking towards her medical room. She set BeastBoy on the examination table, and tended to his wounds. After she was finished, she headed to the bathroom for a shower. "Well, that was not how I expected this day to start." she said to herself, turning on the water. She took off her cloak and suit, and stepped in the shower. She moaned with pleasure as the hot water ran over her beat up body. _Aaahh. That feels soooo good. _She thought. She soaped her hair, and the rest of her body, and let it rinse.

**. . .**

BeastBoy opened his eyes. Minor pain seared through his body. He sat up and realized he was covered with band-aids and bandages. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed, and stood up. _That's the last time I fly with Raven. _He thought. He walked down towards the bathroom, and opened the door. He walked in, and looked in the mirror. He was filthy. "Oh man!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. The shower curtain moved, and Raven's head appeared at the edge. "BeastBoy! What are you doing in here?!" she yelled, blushing. BeastBoy quickly turned around. "Whoa! Sorry Rave. Didn't know you were in here." he said, walking towards the door. "It's fine. Just don't open the curtains." Raven said, going back to her shower. BeastBoy was trying to make sure she said what he thought she did. "So, you're okay with me being in here?" he asked. "If you have to be. Just don't open the curtain!" Raven said. BeastBoy shrugged and went back to the mirror. He rinsed his hair in the sink, and combed it straight. He glanced at Raven's silhouette on the shower curtain. _I can't believe I'm in the same room as Raven when she's taking a shower. That's unbelievable. _He thought, washing his hands. He dried them, and began walking towards the door. "I'm going." he said. Raven's head appeared from behind the curtain. "Are you okay?" she asked, ignoring the wet hair in front of her face. "I guess. Sore and banged up, but nothing broken." BeastBoy said, trying not to look at Raven. "Okay. I'm sorry about the crash. I'll be out in a few minutes!" she said, disappearing behind the curtain again. BeastBoy left, shutting the bathroom door behind him. _Whoever invented curtains is an idiot. _He thought.

**. . .**

Raven shut off the water and stepped out of the tower. She was rather embarrassed. _Oh well, if someone had to see me when I'm taking a shower, I'd prefer BeastBoy over anyone else. _She thought. She tried herself off and put on some clean clothes. She opened the bathroom door and walked to her room. She was surprised to find a note on it. It only had one word on it. _Sorry. _Raven raised an eyebrow. She opened her door, and looked out her window. The rain had stopped, and the sky was clearing up. _**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! **_ Someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she asked, not turning away from the window. "It's just me." BeastBoy's voice sounded through her door. Raven's face turned red. "Come in." she said, turning away from the window. BeastBoy opened her door, and walked in. "Listen, I didn't mean to walk in on you." he said. Raven sighed. "It wasn't your fault." she said, placing a hand on BeastBoy's shoulder. BeastBoy flinched. "Oh, sorry. You're still sore, aren't you?" she asked, retracting her hand. BeastBoy nodded. "Got that right. What happened?" he asked. Raven shrugged. "I lost my concentration." she said. "Oh. Well, at least I landed in the water. That probably softened my landing a little." BeastBoy said. Raven smiled. "Come here. Show me where it hurts." she said. BeastBoy hesitated, then moved closer to Raven. "It hurts all over." he said, unsure of what Raven was about to do. She moved her hands in a spiral motion, and closed her eyes. White light began illuminating from her palms. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said. Black energy shot from her hands, and surrounded BeastBoy's body, lifting him into the air. "What are you doing?!" he asked. Raven didn't answer. The energy surrounding BeastBoy's body turned white, then vanished dropping him back onto the ground. Raven opened her eyes slightly, then fell forwards. BeastBoy caught her in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Tired. I healed your entire body. That takes almost all my energy." she whispered, closing her eyes. BeastBoy set Raven on her bed. "You shouldn't have done that. I was coping." he said. Raven smiled and opened her eyes. "But I wanted too. I don't mind being a little tired." she said, looking up at BeastBoy. "You wouldn't have done that for anyone else." BeastBoy said. Raven sighed, closing her eyes. She had fallen asleep. BeastBoy stood up. As he walked out of Raven's room, he quietly closed the door. "Hey! Beastman!" Cyborg's loud voice startled BeastBoy. BeastBoy motioned for Cyborg to be quiet. "Keep it down, dude! Raven's asleep." he said. Cyborg scratched his head in confusion. "Now? It's three in the afternoon. She's always up by now." he said. "She's tired because she healed my body." BeastBoy explained. "Healed of the cancer?" Cyborg asked. BeastBoy shook his head. "No. All my aches and pains. She's not powerful enough for cancer." he said. "Oh. Well that sucks." Cyborg said. BeastBoy shrugged. As they walked into the living-room, the lights flickered. "Darn fuse box. I'll have to go fix it again." Cyborg said. "That reminds me, any word of Slade?" BeastBoy asked. "Robin didn't tell you? It wasn't Slade. It was him. He was testing our readiness for if Slade ever did break into the tower. Just another stupid test. I'm kind of mad, because I was down there for _hours _trying to fix the stupid fuse box." Cyborg said. "Typical Robin." BeastBoy said. "Yeah. Want to play a game or something?" Cyborg asked. "Not really, I'm kind of tired." BeastBoy said, yawning. "Oh, well, you should get some rest then. We can game some other time." Cyborg said. BeastBoy looked at the living-room clock. It was three in the afternoon. BeastBoy suddenly felt exhausted. He trudged to his room, and flopped on his bed. As he closed his eyes, a single word floated through his mind. _Rachel._

**. . .**

Raven opened her eyes and stretched. Her nap had replenished some of her energy. She got up and walked down the hall. When she entered the living-room, Cyborg and Robin where there, in a stimulated argument. "You need to lay off the stupid test's Robin, especially with BeastBoy's condition!" Cyborg said sternly. Robin sighed. "I know. I didn't mean for it to get like it did, but whenever the thought of him enters my head, I go crazy." he said. He looked up and saw Raven standing there. "Oh, hey Raven." he said, moving over so she could sit down. "What are you two squabbling about?" she asked, moving her stray hair off of her face. "Nothing, it's over." Cyborg said. Raven yawned. "It was nice of you to heal BeastBoy. It's too bad you can't heal his cancer." Robin said. Raven turned red. "I _can _heal his cancer, at the cost of my life." she said, wishing it was simpler than that. "What do you mean?" Cyborg asked, leaning forward. "I can remove the cancer from his body completely, and put it into my body. Transferring the illness. But, even if the cancer wasn't deadly, the whole process is so internally violent, it would kill me." Raven explained. "Wow. I had no idea you could do that." Robin said. Raven shrugged. "It's never going to happen." she said. A loud thump came from down the hall. "What was that?" Cyborg asked. "Don't know." Robin said, standing up. The three of them walked down the hall. Then, there was an even louder noise. _**EEK! **_Cyborg, Robin, and Raven covered their ears. The noise stopped. "That sounded like a scream!" Raven said. The three of them rushed to the location where the noise had come from. BeastBoy's room. Robin quickly opened BeastBoy's door, and saw BeastBoy, collapsed on the floor, and Starfire kneeling over him. "What happened?!" Robin asked. "I can't feel my legs. Can't move them." BeastBoy said. "I heard a noise, and came in to check on him. This is the condition he was in when I entered." Starfire said, looking worried. "We better get him to the Medical Room." Cyborg said. "I'll carry him." Raven volunteered. She gently picked BeastBoy up in her arms, and followed the others to the Medical Room. She looked at BeastBoy with worry. When they reached the Medical Room, she placed him on the bed, and stepped back. Cyborg hooked up the computer. BeastBoy's heartbeat began pulsing through the computer monitoring system. BeastBoy opened his eyes, and winced. "What's going on? I feel so tired." he said. Robin was busy typing away at the medical computer, looking for vital signs. "Got it." he said. A small slip of paper printed out of the computer. Robin glanced at it, his expression unchanged. "Your legs are paralyzed." he said. The others gasped. "Paralyzed? As in he can't move them?!" Raven asked. Robin nodded. "It says here that this is the first stage of BeastBoy's cancer. There are seven stages, and a final stage." Robin said. Raven shuddered at the words _final stage. _"So, I'm stuck here?" BeastBoy asked. "It looks like it." Robin said. BeastBoy sighed, and thumped his head back against his pillow. "Well, that's it then." he said. "Don't say that!" Cyborg said. But he had trouble believing BeastBoy's future would be good now too. "Is there anything you require?" Starfire asked. "No, maybe just some time alone." BeastBoy said. Starfire nodded, and guided the others out of the room. Raven looked at BeastBoy, until the door shut completely. "So, what are the details?" she asked. "It says that the first stage is paralysis of the legs. When this occurs, that's the sign that the end is only about a week away." Robin said. Raven sighed. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. I never though any of us would be gone so soon." she said, following the others into the living-room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Day 11**_

Raven poured some water into a glass, and placed it on the tray next to the plate of tofu. She sighed as a single tear escaped her. She carried the tray down to the Medical Room, and knocked on the door. "Come in." BeastBoy said. Raven opened the door, and carried the tray in. "Brought you some breakfast." she said, setting the tray on the bed next to BeastBoy. "Thanks." BeastBoy whispered, staring off into space. "What's wrong?" Raven asked, picking up the glass of water. "Nothing. Just thinking about how little of a difference I've made in this world." BeastBoy said. Raven dropped the glass of water she was about to give him. "I don't _ever _want to hear you say that again." she said, her expression serious. "Why not? It's true. Sure, I've helped save people in town, but this is just one little town out of the whole world. I haven't really made a really big difference in anyone's life." BeastBoy said. "_Stop _it! That's not true! I can know for a fact that you've made a big difference in one person's life!" Raven said, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "Yeah? Who's that?" BeastBoy asked. "_Me._" Raven said, pointing to herself. "You may not know it, but my life would be a whole lot different without you. My life wouldn't be any fun without you! My life would be dull without you! And without you, I wouldn't have anyone to _love!_" Raven said. BeastBoy opened his eyes and looked at Raven. "Say that again?" he said. "You heard me. Without you, I would have nobody to love!" Raven said, blushing madly. BeastBoy said nothing, just stared at Raven. "You...like me?" he asked eventually. "Not like, _love._ I've held back from you for too long! It's time you know." Raven said, sitting on BeastBoy's bed. "Wow. I never thought you liked me, which sucked, because I like you too." BeastBoy said. Before he could do anything, Raven bent over and pressed her lips into his. She closed her eyes and felt something she'd never felt before. True happiness. Her cloak glowed brightly. BeastBoy weakly lifted his arm and put it around Raven. The light surrounding Raven's cloak faded, leaving her cloak a bright white. She pulled herself off of BeastBoy, smiling. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." she whispered. BeastBoy was blushed. "It all makes sense now. You've been by side for days on end, and falling asleep with me the other night. It's because of this." he said. "You're special. I need someone special." Raven said. BeastBoy coughed. "Ow." he said. "Listen, while you're still here, is there anything I can do to make your...uh..." Raven couldn't think of the right words to say. BeastBoy placed his hand on Raven's. "It's all right. I've accepted the fact that I won't be here a week from now. It makes a week feel like nothing. If you want to help, just keep me company until I go." BeastBoy said. Tears began trickling down Raven's face. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me." she whispered, beginning to cry. She lay down next to BeastBoy and cried into his shoulder. "Why did this have to happen to you? Why not someone else?" she sobbed. "It's okay." BeastBoy tried to position himself so he could hold Raven close to him. "Some things just happen. It's not up to us." he said, closing his eyes. Raven looked up at him with big, wet eyes. "I'll never find anyone else like you. I'll never love anyone but you. I'm going to die alone." she said, wiping her face. "Hey, don't talk like that. You'll find someone else. I'm just one guy, there's plenty others out there." BeastBoy said. "Yeah, but you're the only guy that would ever love a girl like me." Raven said, laying her head on BeastBoy's chest. "Let's keep this a secret." BeastBoy said. Raven sniffed. "Yes, it will be our secret. Forever." she said, getting up. "You know, it's too bad you waited until now to tell me." BeastBoy said. "I know. I wanted to tell you since the day I met you, but I was afraid. Afraid that the others wouldn't think I was good Titan material, and afraid that you wouldn't like me." Raven said. The Medical Room door opened, and Starfire came in. "BeastBoy, and Friend Raven! How are things?" she asked. "Things suck." Raven said, walking past Starfire towards the door. Starfire looked after her, and then turned her attention towards BeastBoy. "Are you in need of anything? Perhaps one of the cookies, or the entertainment?" she asked. BeastBoy smiled. "No Star, I'm fine. I might catch a few winks for now." he said. Starfire nodded, and walked towards the door, wondering how to catch winks. Or what a wink was, for that matter.

**. . .**

Raven sat on the couch, reading one of her favorite books. But she was finding it difficult to concentrate. She really only had one thing on her mind. BeastBoy. She sighed and set her book on the coffee table. Standing up, she walked to the window. _Everyone outside is just fine, carrying on their normal lives, with no idea of what's going on in here. _She thought. Suddenly filled with anger, she smashed her head against the window. _CLONK! _She rubbed her head, and walked towards her room. As she opened the door, she was reminded of the time her and BeastBoy had spent in her room. It was quite a while. And, it was the first time she'd ever allowed anyone in her room. She opened her window, and took in a deep breath of the salty ocean air. She suddenly wanted to get away from it all. The Tower, BeastBoy's cancer, and her feelings for him. She took off through the open window and glided around over the ocean, holding her hand out to briskly touch the water. She cleared her mind, and flew as fast as she could towards her favorite Gothic Cafe. Maybe she could find someone else in a situation like hers, and ask for advice. She swooped low into the city, following her usual route to the Cafe. When she arrived, she gently glided to the ground, and opened the door. She was immediately blasted with the heavy smell of perfume, drinks, food, and the sound of ghoul music playing loudly. She smiled. Just her style. She walked up to the counter, and was greeted by a boy in a black apron. He had multiple face piercings, black hair, and a scar on his cheek. He didn't look enthused to be there. "WelcometotheDarkStreetCafeMayIgetyouanything?" he rambled quickly. "I don't really care. Just hit me with something." Raven said. The boy sighed, and walked into the kitchen. Raven looked around, from the hanging black lights to the crosses on the wall. Finally, she could relax. The bartender returned with a glass full of a dark purple liquid. "Here. Enjoy." he said, walking away. Raven looked down at the glass. She picked it up, and took a sip. _Wow! That's good! It tastes like apple cider and something else. _She thought, taking another sip. She left the counter and sat on an old, torn up couch. As the now playing rock music played over the loud speaker, she realized it wasn't very busy. There were just one or two other people there besides her. The bartender boy came out onto the floor with a tray for another person. On his way across the floor, he tripped, and spilled the red drinks all over the floor. "Oh, for God's sakes! Stupid son of a..." Raven couldn't hear the rest of his muttering because he had gone to get a mop. Raven decided to help the guy out, and cleaned up the entire mess with a flick of her hand. When he came back out, he dropped the mop he had been carrying. "What the..." he looked down at the floor where the mess had been. It was spotless. He shrugged, and tossed the mop behind the counter. Raven smiled a little. She finished her drink, and set the empty glass on the counter. "That was really good, what was that?" she asked. "Dracula's Venom." the bartender replied. Raven nodded. "Cool." she turned and looked around. She spotted one of her acquaintances, Juan, at another table, looking at something on his phone. She walked over and sat across from him. "Hey Juan." Raven said. Juan flopped his long black hair out of his face. "What's up Rachel?" he asked, putting down his phone. Juan didn't know Raven was a Titan, so he didn't know her by anything but her real name. "Just stupid life. Someone close to me isn't going to be here much longer, and there's nothing I can do about it." Raven said. "That sucks. Like, moving away or what?" Juan asked. "In five days, he's going to be dead." Raven said, feeling sad. "Oh. That really sucks. Is there anything I can do?" Juan asked, twirling his black cross necklace in his hand. "Maybe some advice. How can I make his last days some of his best?" Raven asked. "Rachel, if there's one thing I know, it's how to send a dying person off well. Spend all the time you can with him. That's about all you can really do." Juan said. Raven nodded. "That's what I plan to do. I just wish I could stop it." she said. Juan shook his head. "That's how life works, whether he's like us or not." he said, standing up. "Well, I've got to go. See ya." Juan said, walking out the door. Raven sighed, and listened to the quiet eerie music slipping through the speakers. She stood up, and walked towards the ladies room. She swung open the wooden black door, and faced the purple shaded, poorly lit ladies room. She looked into the cracked mirror, smoothed her hair out, and splashed some water on her face. She heard the bathroom door open. Two girls wearing black makeup and black dresses walked in, chatting about something. Raven ignored them, and exited the restroom. She walked through the main room, and walked out the front door. Cold, night air blasted her in the face. She closed the rickety wooden door behind her, and looked at the sky. Heavy rainclouds threatened Jump City. Raven pulled her cloak tighter and hightailed it towards the tower.

**. . .**

When Raven arrived back at the tower, her mind was cleared. She walked into the living-room and took a deep breath. Robin was talking on the phone with someone. "So, this _is _stage two?" he asked. Raven heard garbled chattering from the other end. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure." Robin said, hanging up. He sighed. "BeastBoy has reached stage two of eight." he said. Raven's eyes widened. "What is it?" she asked. "BeastBoy's blood stream is weakening. His face has paled." Robin said. Raven sighed. "What else is new?" she muttered, feeling depressed again. She walked towards the medical room, and opened the door. BeastBoy opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening. "Hey Rave." he said quietly. Raven put her hand on BeastBoy's. "How are you doing?" she asked. "Been better. I'm weak and tired. My legs are fully paralyzed. How about you?" he said. Raven bent over and gave BeastBoy a small kiss on the cheek. His eye's widened. "Still not used to that." he said, smiling a little. "You will be eventually, after I'm through with you." Raven said. She looked at BeastBoy's face. He had indeed paled slightly. "So, stage two now, huh? What could stage three bring?" he asked, resting his hands on his stomach. "Don't talk like that. You'll be fine. You've got to be. For me." Raven said, forcing a smile. BeastBoy suddenly looked at her. "Do me a favor?" he asked, holding Raven's hand. "Of course." Raven said. "Stay here with me tonight. Just the two of us." BeastBoy said. Raven's face softened. "Anything you want." she said. "Do you know what it's like lying here sleepless at night, knowing you probably won't be here a week from now. I mean, what's the point of sleeping?" he asked. Raven's heart felt like it had cracked. "So you can gain energy for beating this illness." she said. BeastBoy smiled and shook his head. "I can't beat it Raven. I've accepted that, you should too. I can't win. It's over." he said. Raven tried to hold back tears. "Don't say that! You may have accepted it, but I can't!" she said, letting a few stray tears fall down her cheek. BeastBoy lifted his hand to Raven's face, and brushed the tears away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." he said. Raven clutched BeastBoy's hand like she was never going to let go. "I know. You're sweet like that." she said, giving him a gentle hug. She got some tissue and blew her nose. "So, where have you been?" BeastBoy asked. "Out on the town. I needed some alone time to clear my mind." Raven said. The computer hooked up to BeastBoy beeped, and some fluid began flowing down a tube connected to BeastBoy's arm. "What's that?" Raven asked. "Tranquilizer. It goes off every five hours or so I can sleep. I'll be out in five minutes." BeastBoy said. He rubbed his arm where the fluid had entered. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Raven said. BeastBoy's eyes and almost closed, the tranquilizer taking effect. "Rachel." he whispered, before falling asleep. Raven stood there quietly. "Garfield."

**. . .**

_BeastBoy and Raven walked along the beach in their swimsuits, picking up seashells, and tossing small rocks into the water. "I'm glad we could do this." BeastBoy said. Raven put her arm around him. "Me too. Just the two of us." she said, leaning her head against BeastBoy's shoulder. They continued down the shore until they got to an area they had never been to. BeastBoy pointed to a hole in the ground off to the side. "Check it out. Looks like a cave." he said, walking towards it. "Careful, you don't know what's inside." Raven warned. "I know, I'm being careful." BeastBoy said. He disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Raven waited for him to return. "Whoa!" BeastBoy's voice echoed out of the cave. "BeastBoy! Are you alright?" Raven called. There was a loud noise from inside the cave. BeastBoy appeared. "Check this out! I found it in the cave." BeastBoy said, holding a small chest. "Cool. What's in it?" Raven asked, curious. BeastBoy set the chest down on the sand. "We'll soon find out." he said. He turned the knob on the outside of the chest, and it creaked open. __**BOOM! **__The chest burst open, and darkness began shooting out in all directions. BeastBoy fell backwards onto the sand. "Raven!" he called. There was no reply. He looked around. Raven was gone. Suddenly, BeastBoy found a blade hovering just inches above his throat. "Hello BeastBoy. I've been waiting for you." said a dark, creepy voice. BeastBoy looked towards the voice, and his eyes opened wide. Death stared him in the face. A pitch black face, long black robe, and bladed staff at his throat, death hovered over BeastBoy threateningly. "Wh-What do you want?" BeastBoy asked, shaking in fear. "Your soul." Death said. The dark blackness of death pounced on him, and everything went black. A seething roar faded around._

BeastBoy jerked awake suddenly. Raven was startled, and dropped the book she was reading. "What?! What is it?" she asked. BeastBoy's entire body, except his legs, was shaking. Sweat poured down his face. "I-I..." he was at loss for words. Raven put her hands on BeastBoy's shoulders. BeastBoy flinched. "What happened?" Raven asked, staring directly at BeastBoy. "Ju-Just a dream." he stuttered. He tried to stop shaking. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was ten at night. BeastBoy broke down. Tears streamed down his face as the scary nightmare reeled through his mind. Raven sat on the bed and BeastBoy buried his face into her shoulder. She put her arms around him and tried to comfort him. "It's alright. You just had a bad dream. I'm right here." she said. She'd never tried to comfort someone before. It was weird. BeastBoy's tears eventually ceased, and he took some deep breaths. "I-I've never had a dream like that. Death stared me directly in the face. I've never been so scared, real or not." he whispered. Raven patted BeastBoy's shoulder. "It was just a dream. It's gone." she said. "No it's not. That's what I'm going to face soon. I'm scared Raven. I don't want to die." BeastBoy said, looking at Raven with his big, green eyes. Raven felt her insides melt. She gave BeastBoy a long embracing hug. "I don't want you to either." she said, resting her head on BeastBoy's shoulder as she hugged him. She could feel him shaking. _I wonder what the dream was, to scare him so much? _She wondered. She glanced at BeastBoy, who was staring off into space. "BeastBoy?" she asked. "What?" BeastBoy replied, looking at Raven. "This dream you had. What was it about? What happened?" she asked. BeastBoy sighed, and told her the scary part of the dream. "I called your name, but you weren't there anymore. That's when he appeared." BeastBoy finished. Raven's mouth was hanging open. "Even _I've _never had a dream like that." she said. BeastBoy shrugged. Raven looked suspicious about something. "What?" BeastBoy asked. "You can't walk, right?" she asked. BeastBoy shook his head. "You and I are going to the beach. I'll carry you. The description you gave of where we were was exact to the beach we both know, with the cave extension. I wonder if that cave actually exists." Raven said. BeastBoy's eyes opened wide. "You want to go see if the place where that happened _exists? _Are you crazy?" he asked. "No, I'm just curious. Let's go." she said, disconnecting the medical computer from BeastBoy. She placed her arms under BeastBoy, and picked him up. _He's lost weight. A lot of weight. _She thought, realizing it was easier to carry BeastBoy than it was a few days ago. She looked at the computer. _Stage 3: Weight Loss. _Raven swallowed. She opened the medical room door, and carried BeastBoy up to the roof. "Ready?" she asked, walking to the edge. BeastBoy nodded. Raven took off into the air, and flew in the direction of the beach. She could see the giant amusement park Ferris Wheel from the air.

**. . .**

Raven landed onto the sand, and adjusted her grip on BeastBoy. "Okay, so this is where the dream started?" she asked. BeastBoy nodded. "Where did we go from here?" Raven asked. "Over that way." BeastBoy said, pointing to Raven's right. She began walking along the shore towards where BeastBoy had painted. As she rounded the corner, she saw a part of the beach she'd never seen before. "Did it look like this?" she asked. "Yeah, that's weird." BeastBoy said. Raven continued walking along the shore, until she reached a large stone cliff. And it had a small cave in the side. "This is ridiculous. It's exactly as it was in my dream." BeastBoy said in disbelief. "I'm going in." Raven said, setting BeastBoy on a rock. He sat up, and looked at her. "You're kidding." he said. Raven shook her head. "Death isn't like that, so something else must be in that cave." she said. She walked into the cave, and disappeared into the darkness.

**. . .**

BeastBoy was getting worried. Raven had been in the cave for five minutes, and still wasn't coming back out. _Thunk! _He heard a noise from inside the cave. "Raven?" he called. "Coming." she called back, walking out of the cave. She had a filthy wooden chest in her arms. BeastBoy's jaw dropped. "That's the chest! The one from my dream!" he said. Raven set the chest on the sand, and looked at it. "Don't open it. Don't do it." BeastBoy said as Raven reached for the locks. _CLICK! _The chest unlocked. Raven slowly lifted the lid, and gasped. "What!? What's in it?" BeastBoy asked. "It's a spell book. Like mine, but different." Raven said, taking the book from the chest. It was black, with a scribbled handwriting on the cover. "I can't make out what it says." she said. She put it under her cloak and went back over to BeastBoy. "One sec." Raven said. She turned towards the chest, and formed a portal underneath it. It fell through the portal, and then the portal vanished. "Where'd the chest go?" BeastBoy asked. "Back to my room. I want to study this book." Raven said. She picked BeastBoy up, and formed another portal. She walked through it, and instantly arrived back in her room. The chest was sitting on the floor. "Better get you back into the medical room before anyone notices you're gone." Raven said, walking out into the hall. She briskly carried BeastBoy down to the medical room, and opened the door. To her relief, no one was there. She placed BeastBoy back on the bed, and hooked up the computer. She yawned, and stretched. It was the middle of the night, after all. She turned to leave, and then stopped, getting an idea. She walked back over to BeastBoy's side, but he was already asleep. Raven paused, then bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Sleep tight, my BeastBoy."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Day 12**_

Raven had gotten up early, so she could examine the new spell book. She flipped through the pages, but could understand none of the writing. _Ugh! This is so frustrating. There could be a spell in here that could heal BeastBoy, but I wouldn't know, because I can't read it! _She thought. She slammed the book down on her desk, and went over to the chest. She bent down and opened it. She felt around inside for something she may have missed. Her hand stopped when it hit a lump sticking out from one of the sides of the chest. A button. She pressed it, and a small secret compartment opened in the top part of the chest. She tried to see inside of it, and was blasted in the face with some sparkling powder. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Raven sneezed, wiping the powder off of her face. Then, a small piece of paper popped out of the compartment. Raven took it, and unfolded it. It was a note.

_Dear Finder,_

_ Congratulations on finding the Magic Chest of Stephen Roth. It's been hidden for years, and could only be found by one who knew of the dream. The dream of death. The book in this chest consists of unstoppable power, for one whom can read it. If you cannot read this book, you have not been taught the famous language of the Roth heritage. You will need to find the ancient book of the Roth Language, located high in the mountains of Jump Valley. Then, you will possess the Roth knowledge, and be able to fight any battle, know any thoughts, or heal any sickness. Good luck._

_ Stephen Roth_

_PS: Magic Portal's will not work for a week, because you have been hit with the Magic Powder of Stephen Roth._

Raven's eyes grew huge as she read the letter over and over. She stared at the words _heal any sickness. _She could cure BeastBoy. Raven folded up the note, and sighed. She knew that before Jump City was built, it was called Jump Valley, and there were some mountains nearby Jump City. Raven knew what she had to do. She had to travel to the mountains, find the book, gain the knowledge, and get back in time. She stood up, and looked out her window towards the mountains in the distance. "Stephen Roth, I accept your quest, and will do whatever it takes to find the cure in time." she said to herself. She wondered if it was true that her magic portals wouldn't work for a week. She tried to open a portal, but had no luck. _So, no portals, no instruction besides the book is located in the mountains. Great. _Raven thought. She grabbed a small backpack from her closet, and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She grabbed some food, and placed it in her backpack. Raven walked back down to her room, and grabbed a small blanket. It would be cold high up in the mountains. She took some water in an old canteen and placed it in the remaining space of the backpack. She wrote a note to the other Titans, and left it on the kitchen table. _I'm going to go see BeastBoy once more before I go, in case I don't make it back. _She thought. She walked down to the medical room, and opened the door. To her disappointment, BeastBoy was asleep. Raven stood in the doorway for a few minutes, watching BeastBoy sleep. A single tear rolled down her cheek, then she looked away. It was time.

**. . .**

Raven stood at the base of Titans Tower, making sure she had everything she needed. _Food, check. Water, check. Blanket, check. I've got everything. _She thought. She floated into the air, and began flying towards the mountains. Even at her fastest flying speed, it would still take her at least a day to get to them. She flew as fast as she could, knowing a day could be the difference between her saving BeastBoy, or him leaving the world forever. She looked down at all the people on the ground, walking, running, driving. None of them had any idea what was going on in her life. _BeastBoy's destiny makes a major impact on me, but compared to the rest of the world's problems, it's nothing. _Raven thought. She squinted into the sunlight and soared on towards the edge of the city. As she entered the industrial district, the smell of smoke and exhaust filled her nostrils. She scowled in disgust. She flew around thick clouds of smoke billowing from factory chimneys, and tried to hold her breath. The air was filled with loud noise, of train's rumbling out of factories, trucks moving shipped items, and people shouting at one another. She shook her head, and looked onwards. The edge of Jump City was approaching. Fast.

**. . .**

It was getting rather dark out. Raven had been flying for several hours. She was exhausted. She landed in a field of prairie grass, and set her backpack on the ground. She found a soft spot, and pulled out her blanket. She ate some food, and packed everything she didn't need safely back into her pack. _Who knows what kind of wild animals are out here. Hopefully none of them are looking for a late night snack. _Raven thought. As she lay on her back with her blanket keeping her warm, Raven realized she had never slept out in the open before. She watched the sky as the stars twinkled, as if to say "Don't give up!" Raven smirked at the thought, and then rolled on her side. After a few minutes, she eventually dozed off into a peaceful slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Day 13**_

Raven woke up with a chill. A cool, morning breeze was moving along the field where Raven was sleeping. She wanted to pull her blanket up to her chin, and go back to sleep, but there was no time to spare. She briskly stood up, and threw her blanket into the backpack. She bit ate half of an energy bar, and then took off. _If I keep this pace up, I should arrive at the bottom of the mountain in a few hours. _She thought. She knew she would have to cover most of the mountain on foot, so she didn't miss any possible clues. She flinched as her hair, flapping around in the wind, slapped her face. _That's why I keep my hair short. I wonder how Starfire manages to fly with such long hair. _Raven wondered. She flew on as fast as her powers would take her, and kept her focus on finding the hidden spell book.

**. . .**

Landing at the base of the mountain, Raven took a few minutes to catch her breath. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the mountain towering over her. _Might as well get started. It's not going to be an easy climb. _She thought. She followed the hiking trail that wound its way up the mountain, and pulled out the note again. _High in the mountains of Jump Valley. _That must mean it wasn't anywhere near the bottom. Suddenly, as Raven was about to put the note away, more writing began to appear. _You've made it to the mountains. Good, you're doing well. Here's your next clue: High in the chilled air, a flaming dragon churns and boils year round, always ready to spit it's fire if it wishes to do so. Find the Fire Mountain, and you'll receive the next clue. _That was it. Raven thought about what the clue could mean, and soon realized it must be referring to the Jump City Volcano. She looked in the direction of the tall volcano, steaming away. _How do I get over there from here? _She wondered. She continued up the dirt path, until she came to a divide in the dirt. An old, wooden sign was between the dividing line. It said nothing, for a moment. Suddenly, an arrow appeared on one side, pointing to the left trail. Raven raised an eyebrow. _This guy must have set up the whole route. _She thought. She went left, pushing through the overgrown trail, hoping this was the right way. She picked up a large branch, and used it as a hiking stick, helping her climb up the mountain. Eventually, she reached a narrow part of the trail. To her right, a straight up wall of stone, to her left, a terrifying one thousand foot drop. She shuddered, and tried not to look down. She carefully walked along the narrow trail, until she was back on wider ground. She had a clear view of the volcano now. _This is going to be a bit more dangerous than I thought. _Raven thought, trying to determine the best way to approach the volcano. She spotted something that caught her attention. She walked down the path for about a half an hour, and found what she had seen earlier. An old, wooden bridge, leading from the mountain she was on onto the volcano. She looked at the rickety wooden bridge, and the ropes holding it up. She stepped onto the first wooden plank, and it creaked under her weight. Raven sucked in her breath, and then got an idea. _I can fly across. Duh. _She said, attempting to take off. Except for some reason, she couldn't. She tried again. Nothing. Raven scowled, and pulled out the note. More writing had appeared. _To truly test your bravery, you must walk the bridge. _It read. Raven was getting annoyed. She shoved the note back into her backpack, and approached the end of the bridge. "Here we go." she said to herself, starting to run across the bridge. Bad idea. The bridge swayed back and forth from the force of her running feet. Raven stopped quickly, and grabbed the ropes for support. She glanced down towards the ground, five thousand feet below her. She felt queasy. She slowly walked the rest of the way across. The old wooden planks creaked and groaned under her weight. Once she reached the other side, she quickly jumped off the bridge, and looked towards the top of the volcano. _It said once I reached the Fire Mountain, I would receive a clue. _She thought to herself. She pulled her note out of the pack, and to her surprise, more writing had appeared. _Finish the battle of the elements. Beat the Dragon of Fire, and receive what you came for. _ Raven wondered what the note meant. _**SSSSSSSBAM! **_A crackling ball of flames sailed past her shoulder, crashing into the rock ten feet in front of her. Raven whirled around, and stared in disbelief. A large, dragon shaped creature stood before her, on fire itself. A large red diamond hung around its neck, flames illuminating from inside. Steam rose from its nostrils. It drew in a breath, and flames rocketed from its mouth, straight at Raven. She hurled herself out of the way just in time. _**CRACK! **_The flames hit, and destroyed, a chunk of rock in the side of the mountain. Raven turned towards the bridge, wondering if she could make it back across. As she was about too step onto the bridge, a blazing fireball smashed into it, and the entire bridge collapsed. Raven swallowed. She tried to think as she avoided fireball after fireball. _Battle of the Elements. Water vs Fire. But where do I get water? _She wondered, narrowly avoiding another fireball. She heard a metal clunk in her backpack. Her eye's opened wide. _The canteen! _She quickly withdrew her water filled canteen from her backpack, and clutched it to her chest. She quickly scanned the large Fire Creature for a weak spot. She noticed that every time it blew fire at her, the large red jewel around its neck glowed brightly. She opened her canteen, and threw it as hard as she could at the creature's necklace. _**CLANK! **_The canteen hit the red diamond, and water splashed all over the jewel. The Dragon's eyes opened wide, and the red light illuminating from the diamond faded. The Fire creature tried to gain its balance, but had no luck. It stumbled backwards, and fell off the edge of the cliff, sailing towards the ground five thousand feet below. Raven winced as she heard the crash. Breathing heavily, Raven realized she was burned in a few places. She turned around, and leaned against the rock, waiting for something to happen. And something did. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound, and a secret door disguised as rock began to open. Raven readied herself for what could possibly be on the other side. She almost laughed as an elderly man slowly walked out, squinting at her. "Well done, young warrior. You have passed the test, and defeated the Fire Dragon." he said. "Who are you? And what about the knowledge?" Raven asked, getting impatient. The old man laughed, and motioned for her to come closer. "Young ones, always in such a hurry these days. I'm Stephen Roth, the creator of the journey." he said. "You're Stephen? Really?" Raven asked. The man nodded. "The one and only. You came for the knowledge, you'll receive the knowledge." he said, raising his hand towards Raven. A bright orange light enveloped in his hand, and streaked towards Raven. It collided with her head, knocking her on the ground. "Oof!" she grunted, her body hitting the hard stone. "Know, leave this place, and don't come back. It's a cursed land." the man said, enveloping Raven in orange energy. Raven tried to speak, but couldn't find her voice. Everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Day 14**_

Raven opened her eyes suddenly. She was in her room, lying on the floor. She quickly stood up, and went over to her desk. She found the spell book, and opened it. She could read it! She understood the language! She flipped through the book quickly, looking for something that would heal BeastBoy for good. She stopped at the chapter for sickness, and looked down the list for cancer. She didn't find it. Cancer was not healable by this book either. "Oh come on!" Raven exclaimed, feeling frustrated. She slammed the book shut, and decided to go see how BeastBoy was doing. She closed her door behind her, and walked down the hall. She knocked gently on the medical room door. "Come in." BeastBoy said. He sounded weak. Raven quickly opened the door, and gasped. BeastBoy looked awful. Even paler than before, and almost completely bald, he looked towards her. "Oh, hey Raven. Where have you been?" he asked. "Nowhere in particular. What happened to you?" she asked. "Hair falls out. Stage six. The other stages you missed were paralysis of the rest of the body, and difficulty breathing." BeastBoy said. Raven noticed the oxygen tube leading to BeastBoy's nose. "Do you need anything?" she asked. "Some company might be nice. It's almost four in the afternoon, and nobody's been in all day." BeastBoy said. Raven felt bad. "I'm sorry, I had just gone somewhere, trying to find something." she said. BeastBoy lay there, motionless. "Can you tell me something?" he asked. Raven nodded. "Why do you like me?" he asked. Raven felt her face grow warm. "Well, uh, because. You're special. You know how to have fun, something I've always struggled with, but you've always helped me have it. You know how to be serious and fun at the correct times. _Most _of the time." Raven said. BeastBoy snorted, then began coughing harshly. Raven developed a small cup of water out of the air, and handed it to him. "I can't pick that up. Can't move my arms, remember?" he said. "Oh, right. Well, open your mouth." Raven said. BeastBoy did as he was told, and Raven slowly poured water down BeastBoy's throat. "Thanks." BeastBoy said. Raven gave a small smile. "Anytime." she said. "Well, I'm awfully tired. I think I'll take a small nap." BeastBoy said. "Alright, but don't go anywhere." Raven said, trying to cheer BeastBoy up. "Don't worry, I won't." BeastBoy said, closing his eyes. Raven quietly got up, and exited the medical room. _One day. That's all I have left to make my decision. _She thought. She walked down to the kitchen, and ran into Starfire. "Good afternoon, friend Raven! You are well?" Starfire asked. Raven shrugged. "Meh." Starfire tried to think of a way to cheer her friend up. "Would you like to do the meditation?" she asked. Raven's face brightened up slightly. "Sure. I need to clear my mind." she said, walking towards the window where Starfire and her usually meditated. They sat down across from each other, and crossed their legs. "Ready?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded. They both closed their eyes, and began to chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

**. . .**

Raven opened her eyes, and looked at Starfire, who had apparently fallen asleep. She decided to let her sleep, and silently stood up. She glanced at the clock, which read seven thirty at night. They had been meditating for three hours. Raven yawned, and began walking towards her room, but decided to stay with BeastBoy instead. She quietly opened the medical room door, and walked in. BeastBoy was still asleep, so Raven quietly pulled up a chair next to him. She looked at BeastBoy, wondering what she should do. As she rested her head in her hands, a few stray tears trickled down her face. Raven sniffed, and knew it wouldn't be much longer. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming, but it didn't help. Raven cried silently, wishing for a miracle. She rested her head on the back of the chair, and cried herself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Final Day**_

Raven opened her eye's right before she hit the floor. _THUD! _She had fallen out of her chair. She rubbed her head, and got up. BeastBoy was still asleep, motionless in bed. Raven wondered if he would wake up at all anymore. She checked the computer, and sighed. It didn't look good. BeastBoy's heart rate had dropped to twenty three beats per minute, and his blood pressure was dropping. This was it. The cancer had won, and was getting ready to claim its victory. Raven paced back and forth, trying to unscramble all the thoughts in her head. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire entered a few minutes later. "How is he?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked at them, and shook her head. "It won't be long." she said, trying to hold back tears. Cyborg's head drooped, and Starfire went over to Raven. "I am sorry this had to happen, Raven." she said, giving Raven a hug. Raven accepted it, and stood their quietly. Starfire released her, and went back with the others. "We know this has been harder on you than anyone. But, at least you have something to remember him by." Robin said. Raven looked at the necklace BeastBoy had gotten her, and immediately burst into tears. "Get out! Leave me in peace." she said, crying into her hands. Robin nodded, and motioned the others out of the room. Raven sat on her chair, until her tears stopped. She listened to the silence, and realized BeastBoy's breathing had gotten very slow. Raven suddenly realized something. She could actually remove the disease from BeastBoy, without it harming her. But, it would cost her her powers for a week. "Well, Raven. It's worth it." she told herself. She walked over to BeastBoy, and gently placed her hands on his chest. Her hands began to glow bright white, then the glow turned to red. Raven began to sweat as the disease was disintegrated into thin air. She closed her eyes, and focused on the disease. After a minute, it was gone. The disease was gone from BeastBoy's body, gone from existence. Raven collapsed to the floor, exhausted. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it earlier, but at least she thought of it now. She slowly got up, and leaned on BeastBoy's bed for support. Raven would be powerless for a week, but, as BeastBoy's eyes opened, she knew it was worth it. One hundred percent.

_**Every moment we spent together**_

_**Has touched our lives, our souls forever**_

_**The things that we shared and learned**_

_**Is permanent growth that we've earned.**_

_**The person that I have grown into today**_

_**Did not get there by chance, no way**_

_**I am who I am partly because of you**_

_**And you are YOU because of me, too**_

_**The changes I see**_

_**and what I have learned about me**_

_**are a response to how we affected our lives**_

_**and what we discover in each other's eyes.**_

_**It is uncertain if we have to part or one day live together **_

_**Either way, we have touched our lives forever!**_

_**No matter what the future will show**_

_**No matter what we are told.**_

_**We are connected on such a deep levels**_

_**That no one can remove that, not even the devil.**_

_**Our feelings might be different a year from now**_

_**But you are part of me forever somehow**_

_**A part of me will always be you **_

_**and a part of you will always be me. **_

_**no matter what happens ,that much is certain **_

_**our souls are one until life closes the curtain.**_

_**I will love your forever**_

_**For worse or for better**_

_**You are tattooed in my heart **_

_**And nothing can tear our souls apart.**_

_**I will never forget you**_

_**For my love is honest and true.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
